Before the Wreck
by cheerleader1100
Summary: This is what I think happened before the wreck that killed Lissa's mom and dad and brother. It's about Rose and Andre. If you've read my other story Love is Enough you understand. Rose and Andre are in a secret relationship.  Full summary inside.
1. Skipping Class

**A/N:**** Before the Wreck. The title says it all. This story is about what happened before the wreck. No one really knows and from my other story I made it out like Rose and Andre were secretly dating and no one knew. Not even Lissa. For those of you who are reading my other story, Love is Enough, you know a little about the relationship. For those of you who haven't read my other story you should check it out. Back to before the Wreck. I wanted to do this story for awhile because I love writing about how Andre and Rose fell in love. I hope you like the story. It's going to start a little bit after Mia and Andre split. This story is going to be fluff. There probably won't be a lot of problems between Rose and Andre, but there will be problems between them and other characters. Don't forget to review!**

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own anything. It all belongs to Richelle Mead.**

**APOV**

I'm walking to class with a group of my friends when something hit the back of my head. I turn around and see my sister Lissa and her best friend, or her side kick as my friends call her, Rose. Rose is one of the funniest people I know. She can make a joke up about anything. Once after all of us, as in me, Lissa, and Rose, got in trouble for having a brownie batter war, Rose made this joke about how we all look like we're covered in shit. And even though my parents were yelling at us they were laughing too. I think the only reason they were laughing was because Rose was like, "Great now we look like we're all covered in poo!" Thinking about it now it doesn't seem all that funny but coming from a seven year olds mouth it was funny.

I got lost in my thoughts about Rose and all the ways she's made me laugh before that one of my friends had to hit me over the head. "Dude, what's wrong with you? You're starin' at your sister and her sexy sidekick like you're some kind of love sick puppy. You had this smile on your face and your eyes looked glazed over. Are you sleepin with Rose or are you sleepin' with your sister?"

I turned and punched him in the arm as hard as I could. "I'm not sleeping with either of them. Especially my sister! What do you think I am?" Jesus what is wrong with all my friends?

"Okay...If you're not sleeping with them what's your deal? Do you wanna sleep with one? I mean I understand if you wanna sleep with Rose, but why would you wanna sleep with your own sister?" I'm seriously gonna punch him in the face. Why in the world would I sleep with my sister?

"Dude, shut up. You sound retarded. And don't talk about Rose or Lissa like that again.' I look back over to where Lissa and Rose are standing with a group of their friends. Lissa's talking to some guy who I might be Mason. Rose on the other hand is looking around not paying any attention to what anyone is talking about. She must sense that I'm staring at her because she looks over at me. I wave to her and she smiles and waves back. I think about going over to talk to her until she starts walking towards me. I look at my friends to see if they noticed but they're in a deep conversation about something I could care less about. So I tell them I'll catch up with them later and head towards Rose while my friends head to class.

When I get to where Rose is we both stop walking. She's about a half a foot shorter than me. She has gorgeous dark almost black hair. The deepest brown eyes that anyone could get lost in and the most beautiful smile I have ever seen. I only ever really see that smile when she's with Lissa or when she's with me or my parents but not a lot of people get to see that smile. She's looking up at me and I wonder what she's thinking about. Then she speaks. "Hey, what were you and your friends talking about? Anything interesting? I mean if it's about boobs and girls I personally don't wanna hear about it and you can just keep it to yourself. Anything else though, I'd be more than happy to hear about." She smiles up at me. It's not one of the ones that she hardly gives but it still makes her look beautiful.

"We weren't talking about anything you'd wanna talk about. What were you, Lissa, and...Um...those guys talking about?" Shit I can't believe I forgot Rose's friends' names!

"Mason and Eddie. Lissa and them were just talking about what movie they wanna watch tonight. I personally don't care. I mean Lissa's going to be with Aaron, Eddie's gonna be with someone. Mason will have someone with him, and I'm going to be by myself. Is there any way I can talk you into coming to watch some movie with us so I'm not a loner tonight?" She looks at me with pleading eyes. "Please Ray Ray."

"I guess I could cancel my plans with Adam to come watch a movie with you. But I'm only doing it because you called me Ray Ray. Got it Marie?" She calls me Ray Ray saying it's a cute nick name for Andre. I personally hate it but I let her call me it because that's what she's called me since the first day we met. But if any of my friends call me Ray Ray, I punch them.

"Really? Your gonna call me Marie now? I thought we talked about this. You said you would stop." She looked serious. Well everything looked serious until you looked in her eyes. Her eyes were filled with laughter. Most people wouldn't notice this but I notice everything about Rose. I notice things from a new outfit to a new personality. I know when she's happy and when she's angry just by looking at her. She holds up this facade for everyone. She makes it seem like she's never cracks and she never cries and she never cares about anything. But when she's with me the facade goes down and she lets me see the real Rose. I know what Rose's weaknesses are. I know that she would do anything for Lissa and I know she won't hurt a fly as long as they don't hurt her or any of her friends first.

"Hey Marie. I said I'd stop calling you that when you stop calling me Ray Ray. So what movie are we watching later anyways?" She looks towards Lissa, Mason, and Eddie.

"Who knows? It'll probably be some stupid movie like _The Notebook _or the _Titanic_. Uh! I really don't fell like watching either of those movies tonight. After everything that's happened this week. I could go for something a little more violent."

"Don't lie to me. I know _The Notebook_ and _Titanic_ are two of your favorite movies. But what happened this week that you don't want to watch either? You're always up for some cheese romance movie. Why not tonight?" We started walking over to Lissa and the other people. More had joined since before.

Rose stopped and looked at me. "I don't want to talk about what happened this week out here. Maybe to night, or tomorrow or something, but not right now. I don't want anyone else to hear." I nod and we start walking again.

"Andre! What are you doing here?" Lissa looked at me.

"I was just talking to Rose. She invited me to come watch a movie with you guys and I wanted to know what movie we would be watching tonight. Any idea's yet?" I look around the group. They all seem pretty happy. Aaron was one of the people that showed up and he was standing by Lissa holding her hand. Mason was standing by some girl that has brown hair. And Eddie was with some blonde chick. Everyone looks at Lissa because she usually picks the movie.

"Well..." Lissa looks around the group and stops when her gaze meets Aaron's. "I was hoping we could watch the _Titanic_. What do you and Rose think? Everyone else said they didn't care." Rose looked at me with a look that said 'I told ya so.' I shook my head laughing. "What's so funny? _Titanic _is one of my favorite movies and one of Rose's favorite movies. I already know Rose is in aren't ya?"

Lissa looks at Rose and Rose looks at me then at Lissa. She gives Lissa a fake smile. "I'd love to watch the _Titanic_. Who wants to bring popcorn and what time do you wanna meet?"

Since Rose is standing right beside me I lean down and whisper in her ear. "We could always ditch the rest of our classes talk about your week while we watch a scarier movie if you want. I'll even get some left over doughnuts from the cafeteria. But only if you fell like talking. We don't have to."

She looks up at me with one of her rare smiles. "Meet you in your room five minutes after classes start."

"Looks like it's a date." I whisper back to her.

"What are you too whispering about? You're not bailing on movie night are you? That would be horrible. Rose we always have movie night on Fridays." Lissa seemed seriously upset about us not coming to movie night. As if Rose would miss it even if their watching a movie she doesn't want to watch.

"We were just saying that we should probably split now and head to class we only have two minutes to get there. I have to make it to Stan's class. We'll see you around...Seven?" Rose says as she starts walking away. I'm pretty sure she's not even going in the direction Stan's room is, but no one notices. Not even the people who have Stan as a teacher.

"Yeah I have to go to Crazy Karps room. See you guys around seven." I head the same way Rose went and when we're out of sight of the others we stop and head towards my dorm. "So, I'll go get the doughnuts and you go get some comfier clothes on and pick out a movie. Then we'll meet up in my room. And the movie can be anything you wanna watch. See ya in a few!" I wave as I head towards the cafeteria. She heads for her room.

**RPOV**

I'm on my way to my room to change and grab a movie. I'm debating on which movie I should grab. Either _Nightmare on Elms Street_ or _House of Wax_. Those have to be my absolute favorite movies. I love making fun of Freddie because he's so ugly and I love Chad Michael Murray! The entire way back to my room my thoughts went from what movie to grab to Andre.

Andre. He's like my rock. He's the older brother that I never had. I can always count on him for anything. I trust him with my life and with my secrets. I also let my walls down when I'm around him. He's seen me at my worst. I mean Lissa's seen me with my walls down sometimes but hardly ever. I keep them up around her so she feels safe and so she knows that I'll always be there to protect her. There's just something about Andre that makes him hard to get out of my head. I can remember the very first ever conversation I had with him. I was five and he was seven. It was the first time I ever went to Lissa's house. Her mom was in the kitchen and her dad was away. Lissa was in the bathroom getting ready for something. I was sitting in her bedroom waiting for her to get out of the bathroom so we could go play. Andre came into Lissa's room. "Hey Lissa, what are you...whoa you're pretty." That was the first time he's ever seen me. I looked at him a little shocked. "Um...Thanks. You're pretty too." He smiled turned around and walked out of Lissa's room. I didn't know it then but that was the start of one of the best friendships in the world. I also didn't know it would be the start of something bigger than that.

I snapped out of my thoughts when I heard someone walking behind me. Turning around I saw Alexandria Conta. She was Jesse Zeklos's girlfriend for the week. "Rose, where are you going? Shouldn't you be with my boyfriend right about now? I mean you always seem to wanna hook up with him whenever he's got a girlfriend. I mean it's been three weeks since we started dating and you haven't been with him yet? Wow, that's a surprise," She was wearing a smile like she was the smartest bitch in the world.

I smiled right back at her. "Actually, I've been hanging out with Jesse for the last two weeks. Just the other night things started getting hot and heavy. Maybe you should check your boyfriend in his room more often." I turned and walked away. None of that stuff really happened. I just said it to get her blood boiling. Yeah me and Jesse fool around and he may have cheated on his girlfriends sometimes, but we haven't messed around in five weeks. Every time I'm with him I start thinking about Andre. I don't know why but I do. I've been trying to avoid him for that reason.

As I'm walking away from Alexandria I get a wicked idea and with that comes my wicked smile. I turn around and look at her. "Oh, and by the way. You might want to go check on him in about ten minutes." Her mouth falls open and hate fills her eyes. Suddenly she whirls around and stomps away in the direction of the boys' dorm.

I finish the walk back to my room. Since I didn't decide what movie I should take I decided to just take both. I found them both on the TV stand across from my bed. I grabbed them and climbed out my window since classes have started and I can't go through the lobby without getting caught.

I turn into shadows of the dark as soon as my feet hit the ground. I'm pretty good when it comes to sneaking around in the day light so I'm awesome when it comes to sneaking around when it's dark out. When I make it unseen to the boy Moroi dorms, I walk along the side to find just the right spot to start climbing. Andre's room is on the second floor near a flower vine thing that goes up the side of the building.

When I get to the spot in the vines that I know is safe, I start to climb up it. When I'm about three feet from Andre's window I call his name. In less than a second he's standing in the window frame looking down at me. "Rose, be careful. Those things are as st—" He broke off when one of the vines I was standing on snapped and I started to slide.

"Shit!" I whisper yelled. "This is my favorite outfit!" I shake it off and start climbing again. This time I made it the whole way without falling. "Here, help me in." I reach my hand out and he grabs it pulling up to his room. "Thanks."

He looks me over before saying, "Are you okay? That was a nasty fall."

"I'm fine. I just ruined my favorite outfit though! I can't believe that happened!" I look down at my outfit. I have on a pair of ripped Hollister jeans, a light and dark grey shirt that ties at the side without a tank top under it with a grey pair of sandals that Andre likes to call my "Gladiator" shoes. The holes in my jeans spit open even more but nothing happened to my shirt.

"Rose you're bleeding." Andre lifts up my shirt a little bit and tight above my left hip is a cut that's about three inches long. "Come here. I'll clean that up for you." He grabs my hand and pulls me into his bathroom. He pulls out Neosporin, a washcloth, and a towel. He cleans the cut with the wash cloth first. Then he dries it with the towel. After he dries it he puts the Neosporin on it and starts looking for something.

"What are you looking for?"

"A band aid big enough to cover that cut. I, err, you don't want it to get infected." He pulls out something that doesn't even look close to a band aid.

"That's alright. I just keep a towel over it while we watch the movies. Oh and by the way can I borrow something comfy? I forgot to change before I came." I grab a towel and walk out of the bathroom.

"Yeah, I'll get them." I lay down on his bed holding to towel to my cut and close my eyes. Something hits my face and I hope my eyes to see a tee shirt and a pair of boxers.

"These babies better be clean or I'm gonna kill you." I laugh holding the boxers up.

"They are. I just got them two days ago. Now go change so we can watch these movies." He picks me up off the bed, throws me over his shoulder and carries me into the bathroom before he sets me on the floor and walks out shutting the door behind him.

I change relatively quickly then head back out to his room. He's laying on his bed in the spot where I was just laying not even five minutes ago. He looks good. He's got on a pair of shorts and a tee shirt. His flat screen TV is already turned on with the main menu up. I walk over to his bed. His eyes are shut and I don't think he has any idea I'm even out of the bathroom yet. I take ten steps away from his bed and start to run at him. As I'm about to jump on the bed he rolls over onto the floor and I land on nothing but blankets and pillows. "Come on! You're no fun!"

"Give it a rest. Maybe next time. Now scoot over so I can lay down too." I scoot over and he lays down beside me.

"Turn on the movie. I'm ready to forget about everything that's going on." He looks at me with a concerned expression. I shake my head saying, "Not now, I'll tell you later." He nods then presses play. "You had to pick this movie first?" He picked _Nightmare on Elms Street_.

"Hey! If you didn't want to watch it, why'd ya bring it? You know it's my favorite movie!"

"Never mind. Just shut up so I can watch it!" We both stop talking and start watching the movie.


	2. Starting A Relationship

**A/N:**** Sorry I'm so late with updating chapter two but my computer hasn't been working and it still kinda isn't. For those of you who read my other story Is Love Enough, the next chapter will be up soon. Thanks for all the reviews. I hope you guys like this chapter. This is going to be short and sweet. Don't forget to review!**

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own anything except the plot and some made up characters. Richelle Mead owns everything.**

**RPOV**

We had been watching Nightmare on Elms street for ten minutes when I remembered something. I sat straight up in the bed pausing the movie. "Wait, wait, wait, where are my doughnuts at? I thought you went to go get them before you came here." I looked over at Andre who was still lying down on the bed.

"Calm down. I got them. There sitting over there on the dresser." He stood up and walked over to the dresser. He grabbed a box and brought it back over to me. I took the box from his hands and when our fingers touched briefly I felt this surge of electricity through my body and these feelings swell up in my stomach. I don't know what it is but I never felt this way before. I look up into Andre's eyes and it seemed like he felt the same thing I did.

"Thanks." I sat back down on his bed and leaned up against the headboard. He sat back down beside me taking a doughnut from the box.

We sat there in silence for a few minutes just eating. When I finished off my second doughnut, I reached for the remote to play the movie again. "Wait, Rose. Can I talk to you before we play the movie again?" I look at him with a question on my face. He doesn't say anything for a few minutes. He just turns and looks at me. He takes a deep breath, looks me in the eyes, and then starts talking. "Rose, I don't know what is happening between us but whatever it is I think I like it. I'm feeling things for you that I haven't felt before. When our hands touched it was like electricity shot through my entire body." I open my mouth to say something but he cuts me off. "Let me finish. I don't want the way I feel to come in-between our friendship. You are the best friend I have ever had and I couldn't live with myself if I lost you." He was sitting across from me. Suddenly he started moving closer and I felt myself being drawn to him.

When there was just an inch between our lips I whispered, "You'll never lose me." Then I close the small distance between our lips. The kiss starts out slow but slowly turns into something deeper. Andre rolls over so now he's on top of me.

He leans back and looks me in the eye. "Promise?"

"I promise." Then I kiss him again this time more urgent than the last. After a few more minutes of us kissing we went back to watching the movie. Andre reached for my hand when I pressed play. I looked at him and he just smiled back at me then he gently kissed my lips and turned towards the TV.

**Later that afternoon**

Andre and I had finished watching the one movie and talked for an hour. There's an hour before classes let out and now we're just sitting on Andre's bed talking. Suddenly he gets up and walks over to his closet. "What are you doing?"

He doesn't answer. Instead he looks over shoulder at me a smile on his face. He turns back around and continues looking through his closet. When he turns around he's holding his guitar case. "I was looking for this." I smiled at him. I love listening to him play. When we're at Lissa's house and I hear him playing I'll go into his room and sit on his bed and just listen to him play. Sometimes if I'm lucky he'll even sing for me.

He sets the case on the floor and opens the lid pulling out his acoustic. Walking back over to the bed he tunes it. When he sits down he starts strumming the scale for warm up. Soon he starts strumming a song; he looks at me as he plays a smile on his face. After a few strums I know what song he's playing _Your Guardian Angel_ by The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus. It's just my luck that he actually sung for me.

_"When I see your smile,_

_ Tears run down my face_

_ I can't replace_

_ And now that I'm stronger I've figured out_

_ How this world turns cold_

_ And breaks through my soul_

_ And I know, I'll find deep inside me_

_ I can be the one_

_ I will never let you fall_

_ I'll stand by you forever_

_ I'll be there for you through it all_

_ Even if saving you sends me to Heaven_

When he stops singing here and is just strumming the notes, he looks up from his guitar. I can tell that I have a big ass smile on my face. I can't help it. Usually I don't show this much emotions but Andrea always brings them out in me. He starts singing again but instead of looking back down at his guitar like he usually does, he looks right into my eyes.

_Its okay, its okay, and its okay_

_ Seasons are changing and waves are crashing_

_ And stars are falling all for us_

_ Days grow longer and nights grow shorter_

_ I can show you, I'll be the one_

_ I will never let you fall_

_ I'll stand up with you forever_

_ I'll be there for you through it all_

_ Even if saving you sends me to Heaven_

_ Cause your my, your my, my_

_ My true love, my whole heart_

_ Please don't throw that away_

_ Cause I'm here for you_

_ Please don't walk away_

_ And please tell me you'll stay, stay_

_ Use me as you will_

_ Pull my strings for a thrill_

_ And I know I'll be okay_

_ Though my skies are turning grey_

_ I will never let you fall_

_ I'll stand up with you forever_

_ I'll be there for you through it all_

_ Even if saving you sends me to Heaven_

_ I will never let you fall_

_ I'll stand up with you forever_

_ I'll be there for you through it all_

_ Even if saving me sends me Heaven_

_ I will never let you fall_

_ I'll stand up with you forever"_

He finishes with a few more strums and I can't help but lean over and kiss him. "I can remember the first time you ever sang to me." He gives me this look and I know he wants to hear what I remember about the first time he sang. "It was a few weeks after you really started getting good on the guitar. Lissa was talking to your mom and dad about her birthday or something like that. I was 7 and you were 9. We were in your room sitting on your bed. You started strumming on your guitar but the sound that came off of it didn't sound like anything. You looked at me and we both started laughing. When you stopped playing and restarted I knew exactly what song you were playing. It was my favorite song when I was 7. The whole time you played you kept looking at your fingers to make sure you were strumming on the right strings."

His head cocks sideways like he's remember that day. A smile spreads across his lips. "I was afraid that I would mess up and you wouldn't like it. When I finished playing I looked at you and I realized you would have liked it even if I did mess up. That was when you first started to let your guard down around me. I remember after I finished and when I looked at you, you almost broke my guitar because you like plowed into me, trying to hug me. After that you would always show up in my room when I was playing. Sometimes you just popped in and asked me to play for you." I smiled at him and gave him another kiss. "I played whatever song you wanted me too and if I didn't know how to play it we made up our own version."

I laughed remembering the one time we made up a whole song because we didn't know the words and he didn't know the notes. "I miss those days. I use to wish you would ask me if I wanted to learn how to play but you never did. Sometimes I thought you were going to but then Lissa would pop in and we'd go do something else."

He sits up straighter. "Do you still want to learn how to play? I can teach you." He lifts the guitar strap over his shoulder and sets it on the bed beside him. "Come here." He pats his lap and opens his arms. I crawl over to where he's sitting and sit on his lap. Andrea puts the guitar on my lap. "Put your one hand here and the other one here." I put my hands where he tells me to and he puts his over top of mine. "Now we'll learn the scale first since that's the most basic thing to learn."

After about two hours I know the scale and two songs. "Geese Rose, you're a fast learner. It took me a week to learn the scale and two songs."

I back at him and laugh. "Guess it's just natural talent." I shrug my shoulders. "What time is it?" I look over at his clock. It's 4 a.m. human time. Two hours since school left out. "I should probably get going. We have to meet Lissa, Aaron, Mason and Eddie in 3 hours. Lissa will probably show up in my room soon wondering where I was all day. I mean we did miss like all day." I give him one more kiss that I planned on being short and sweet but it's the opposite. Long and wanting.

When we finally break apart, Andre looks at me a longing expression on his face. "I wish you could stay longer." I start walking to his door and he follows me over.

"I wish I could stay longer too. Maybe you could sneak into my dorm tonight after the movie." I raise my eyebrows in a questioning way and smirk at him.

"I might just take you up on that offer Marie. See you in 3 hours." He leans down and gives me another kiss. This one was shorter but it was still nice. I go to open the door to his dorm when I remember that I'm in his boxers and one of his tee shirts.

"Um, Ray?" I turn around and he gives me a questioning look. "I think I might need my clothes. Walking across campus in you tee shirt and boxers will not go over well. Do you know where my clothes are?"

He looks around and then walks over to the chair at his desk. He picks something up and holds it out. "For you my lady." He bows like a dork and hands me my clothes. I walk to the bathroom to change. "Oh your phone's out here too. You don't want to forget that." I walk out of the bathroom and he's standing by the bathroom door holding my phone out for me. "Her ya go."

"Thanks." I take my Blackberry from him and check my messages. "Shit!"

He gives me a funny look. "What's wrong?" He comes over and stands beside me. As I text Lissa back and try to put on my shoes at the same time. "Would you like some help?"

"Yeah here, text Lissa back and tell her I'm on my way to my room now. Be there in a few minutes, while I put on my shoes. I got two calls from your mom and two calls from your dad. I'm not really sure why because they didn't leave a voice mail. I got one call from Liss and four texts from her. And both Mason and Eddie texted me."

"Why did my mom and dad call you? That's weird. They only call you really when I don't answer my phone since Lissa rarely answers hers. Crap!" He walks over to his dresser and picks up his phone. That's why they called you. They called me like eight times, and they didn't leave a voice mail. Wonder if they called Lissa." I shrug my shoulders. He walks back over to me and hands me my phone again. "I'm gonna call them back to see what they wanted. You should probably go meet Lissa. Don't want to keep the Princess waiting." He smiles at me and smirks a little.

"Don't be an ass. Lissa doesn't act like the snobby bitches that walk around here like the one I ran into before I came over here. But I really should be going. I'll see you in two and a half hours now. See ya." I give him a quick kiss and walk out the door and head to my dorm sending Lissa's parents a text seeing what they wanted.


	3. The Big News

**A/N:**** Sorry for the long wait, with school and sports I spend most of my time trying to balance those out, but I haven't forgotten about my stories on Fanfic. Another chapter to the story Before the Wreck. Thank you guys for the reviews for the last chapter. They meant a lot! I hope you like this one as well. Don't forget to review!**

**Disclaimer:**** Same as the others…**

**RPOV**

I stand in front of my door, my hand on the handle, getting ready to turn it and walk in when all of a sudden the handle's ripped from my hand and the door flies open. Lissa's standing there a feeling of excitement hinted with some wonder coming off of her. "Finally! What took you so long to get here? I have something to tell you!" She pulls me into my room closing the door behind her and sitting down on my bed not giving me a chance to talk. "Oh my god! Guess what!" She's practically jumping up and down on my nicely made bed. I know most teenagers don't make their beds especially if they live alone, but what can I say. I don't like to come and have to sit on a lumpy bed because the blankets are all messed up.

I give Lissa my best excited face. "What? What's so interesting that you couldn't wait until tonight to tell me, and had to make me rush back to my room for?"

She gives me an apologetic look. "Sorry about that. Where were you anyways?" Lissa sits up tucking her knees under her and looks at me questioningly.

"I was with Andre. I wasn't feeling school today so we skipped out after talking to you and everyone else about tonight."

Her face turns to one of understanding. "Ooooh…That would explain why you weren't in any of your classes."

"Yeah. Anyways back to the reason that you're in my bedroom. What is it you wanted to tell me?" I stood up and went to look in my closet for something to wear tonight. I was holding up a shirt for Lissa to tell me what she thought. "What about this for tonight?"

She shakes her head. "No wear something else, but my news is going to make you forget about all the clothes you own now and make you want to go out and buy more. Which by the way I plan on doing." I stop looking through my closet and look at her my curiosity kicking in. Lissa's still smiling and the more I look at her the bigger the smile gets.

"Well, what is the big news? For someone who's so excited you sure have a way of keeping it from people." Usually she won't let you talk if she has something interesting. This is why I find it strange that she hasn't already told me.

"My mom and dad called me earlier today." I raise my eyebrows.

"Yeah, they called me and Andre too." Her face drops when I tell her this.

"Oh, so they already told you?" Her voice is now less enthusiastic.

"No, we both missed their calls and they haven't called us back yet." Her face lights up again and the smile is back in place. Now I'm even more curious about what Lissa's going to tell me.

"Well…" She must have realized I'm getting excited too because now she's trying to drag it out. "My mom and dad called me and told me we're going on vacation. Me, you, Andre, Aaron, and them." My excitement starts to fade. We go on short vacations all the time. "Don't let that excitement fade. I still haven't told you were we're going yet." The excitement that was fading starts to rise again and Lissa's smile grows even more if that's possible.

"So where are we going?" I can't help the way my voice comes out. All girly and not me.

"That I can't tell you yet. I'm supposed to tell you and Andre together. I just figured I'd let you know about the vacation though. Oh and this vacation involves a shopping trip so us four, me, you, Andre, and Aaron, are gonna go shopping this Saturday. We're leaving next Wednesday." My face must be priceless because Lissa starts laughing uncontrollably. "What's the matter Rose? You look a little…What's the word. A little appalled."

I turn around again and start looking for something to wear tonight again. "I don't see how you can tell me that we're going on vacation but you can't tell me where we're going. I just don't understand." I stop talking as I examine a shirt I just found in my closest. It was a white Fox Tank top that was kind of flowy at the sides. The bottom of the tank had a pink fox head and pink and blue roses on it. The back of the straps were kind of knotted together. It was the perfect top for tonight. I pulled the shirt from the closet and showed it to Lissa. "What about this one?"

She study's the shirt for a few seconds her laughter from earlier gone. "I love it. What are you going to wear with it?" She stands up and walks over to where I'm standing and takes the shirt from me. She then walks the shirt back over to my bed and lays it there. "I think you should wear your one pair of dark wash Hollister shorts and you black thong sandals." Before I can even picture the outfit in my head Lissa's searching my draws looking for the shorts she was talking about.

"I guess I'll just go look for those shoes then huh?" She waves her hand dismissively at me saying something along the lines of "yeah, whatever."

About an hour later I'm dressed and smearing lip gloss onto my lips. "Are you ready to go yet? We still have to go to my room." Lissa complains from my bed where she's been laying since she found my shorts.

"Yeah, I'm ready just give me one more second." I walk over to my full length mirror that's hanging on the wall by my desk. I have on the shirt that I picked out earlier with a pink tank underneath it, with the shorts that Liss had picked out, and my black thong sandals.**(Outfit on my profile)** My hair is down in its normal wave and my bangs are pinned back so they don't hang in my face. I have a little bit of make up on. Once I make sure I'm ready I grab my phone and pull Lissa up off the bed. "Let's go get this show on the road."

"Finally, now I only have a half hour to get ready." Lissa says laughing.

"I guess it's a good thing you get ready in like ten minutes then." We both start laughing as we head to Lissa's room.

**About a half hour later in Lissa's room**

"Just let me look at myself real quick and we're ready to go." Lissa says as she checks herself out in the mirror.

She's wearing white tank top that's fitted around the chest and the top of the tank is trimmed in brown, a light colored jean shorts, and a pair of cheetah strappy sandals from American Eagle. She had put in hot curlers to recurl her hair, so her hair is curled but it's held back from her face with a cheetah headband** (Picture on profile)**.

"Alright, let's go!" She grabs her phone off of her night stand sticking it in her back pocket.

"Hey Liss."

"Yeah?" She looks up from fixing her shirt.

"Aren't you forgetting something?" She gives me a confused looked. About three minutes later her confused expression turns to one of understanding.

"Oooh, yeah. I don't want to forget that!" She gives a small laugh as she walks over to her TV stand and grabs the movie. "Now we can go."

I grab my phone off of her bed and as I'm putting it into my back pocket it vibrates meaning I have a text. It's Andre. _**Where are you guys?**_

I give him a quick text back. _**Leaving now.**_

I put my phone back into my back pocket and we head out the door. We're about a five minute walk from where we're watching the movie. My phone vibrates with another text from Andre. _**Alright! Can't wait to watch your favorite movie **_

_**Shut up! You know I don't want to watch this right now!**_

I get a message back almost immediately. _**I know…but that doesn't mean I still can't be excited **_

__I smile because he's such an idiot. "Why are you smiling like that? Who texted?" Lissa tries to read over my shoulder but I put my phone back into my pocket.

"We're here! Let's get this over with." I redirect the conversation as we come to one of the extra rooms in the guy's dorm.

"This conversation isn't over. I will know who texted you." Liss tries to sound serious but she ends up getting to excited to see Aaron.

"What conversation isn't over?" Someone says as we walk into the room.

"Nothing!" I say the same time Lissa says, "The one about who just texted Rose and made her smile one of her rare smiles." Everyone in the room looks at me questioningly.

"To be completely honest we never even started a conversation." Everyone starts laughing and Andre raises his eyebrows at me. I glare back at him and he just shakes his head laughing. "Let's just start the movie." I walk over to one of the couches and sprawl out so no one else can sit down on it.

One of the girls that are here with Eddie and Mason come over and say politely, "Can you sit up?" I look her over and she's wearing a cute almost workout like outfit. She had one a simple all white Hollister tank top with a pair of purple Fox board shorts. She was wearing a pair of regular black flip flops from Old Navy** (on profile)**. Her hair was like a chestnut brown color and it was pulled back into a loose ponytail. The way she looked was like how I look during training except I have on sneakers not flip flops.

After I assess her outfit I look back up at her face and give a genuine smile. "I'm sorry. What's your name?"

She gives me a strange look but smiles back. "Ashley, Mason invited me." She gives a longing look towards Mason.

I sigh to myself. "Hun, if ya like tell him. I'm sure he likes you or else he wouldn't have asked you to come."

She looks away from Mason and back at me a surprised look on her face. "What makes you think I…" She trails off not finishing her question.

I give her another small smile. "I can see it in your eyes. And trust me, he likes you."

She gives me a hopeful look. "Really?"

"Yeah. You just need to talk to him." I look over at Mason and he's looking at me and Ashley. When he sees I'm looking at him he raises his eyebrows ate me. I just smile back and look away.

"Okay I will thanks." She smiles before she looks back down at my feet that I had replaced back up on the couch the way I had them.

"Oh and not to be mean but this is where I always sit for movie night, and unless you want my feet on your lap I would highly suggest you find somewhere else to sit." I wasn't trying to be mean it's just I liked this couch and it's been my spot ever since we started watching movies.

"Hey what are you two talking about?" I look to my left and see Mason standing there. He must have gotten too curious as to what me and Ashley were talking about.

Ashley gives me a scared look like she thinks I'm going to tell Mason she likes him. I just smile and tell the truth. "We were just talking about the seating arrangements. Your friend here needs a seat and I was just telling her that she should consider a new seat unless she wants my feet on her lap."

"She's right Ashley. You should reconsider where you want to sit. That is probably the last seat you would want to choose. Come sit with me over here." Mason smiles at Ashley and takes her hand pulling her towards another seat in the room. "Later." Mason yells over his shoulder. Ashley looks over her shoulder and gives me another scared look. I give her two thumbs up and laugh.

With her out of my way I lean my head back against the arm of the chair and close my eyes. I start thinking about the trip Lissa was talking about earlier when all of a sudden my feet are lifted up. My eyes snap open and I look at my feet that are now laying on something other than the couch. As soon as I see who it is I close my eyes again and start to wonder about the trip. "What's on your mind?"

"Have you talked to your mom or dad yet? Or Lissa?" I ask, my eyes still closed.

"No, Lissa said she had something important to tell me and my mom and dad never answered their phones when I called them back. Why?"

"Liss said we're going on another vacation, but she's really excited for this one. But she won't tell me where we're going. She said she had to tell us together or something like that. I wonder if Aaron knows yet." I open my eyes and look around the room trying to find Aaron. I found him sitting on a chair making out with Lissa. "Well I guess I'm not gonna find out if he does or not." Andre laughs and I just shut my eyes again.

"I guess that means he's coming too?"

I nod my head. "And the best part is you, me, him and Lissa all get to go shopping tomorrow. Yay" I say sarcastically.

"I thought you love shopping?" Andre's hands start absentmindedly rubbing my legs.

"I do but I'm not looking forward to all the PDA they're gonna be doing when I can't do any myself!" I sit up putting my feet on the ground and lean into his side outing my head on his shoulder. "Secrets suck!"

I feel his body shake under my head as he laughs. "Your right they do, but who said we can't have a little PDA. If we let them go do their own thing we can go do our own thing." I give him a strange look. "What! We could!" I just laugh and put my head back on his shoulder.

About five minutes later I have my feet back up on Andre's lap but now my shoes are off and he's rubbing my feet. My head's back and my eyes are closed. "Okay, I just have one thing to talk about before we start the movie." I open my eyes and turn my head so I'm looking at Lissa. "This is the last time for a Friday night movie night for the next three weeks." Everyone asks the same question: why? "Me, Aaron, Rose and Andre are going to the Bahamas on Wednesday and we won't be back for three weeks." It takes a second for what she said to sink in. The Bahamas! That's where we're going! I'm on my feet in a flash.

"You couldn't have told me this earlier? Now I really need to go on that shopping trip tomorrow!" Everyone starts laughing and Lissa gives me a huge smile.

"I told you so!" Everyone starts laughing again. "Well now that we've said that we can start the movie." We all start to do whatever it is we do to get the movie ready. Lissa goes to put in the DVD. Aaron, Mason, Eddie and Andre move the furniture so everyone can see. I walk over to turn off the lights and the girls that Mason and Eddie brought just stand there and look stupid. Once that's all done me and Lissa grab a box of tissues each and the guys make popcorn, a bowl for each couple. We're all seated and in place, me on my couch with my head in Andre's lap right in front of the TV. Lissa curled up with Aaron on the couch next to mine. Eddie and his girl are sitting on one of the chairs and mason and Ashley are on the other. "Everyone situated?" Lissa asks. We all say yeah and she presses play on the movie. My life from that point on would never be the same…

**A/N: I hope you guys liked it. Review and let me know what you think. If you have any ideas give them to me in a review or message me. I'll try to have the next chapter up soon but I can't make any promises. Review!**


	4. The Dream

**A/N:**** Another update so fast? Yes it's true. Another update! I hope you guys like this chapter as much as the last one. I've decided that I'm not going to update any new chapters unless I get at least 5 reviews. Thanks to everyone who did review on the last chapter. They really mean a lot and I smile at every single one. The next chapter is going to have the shopping trip but you're gonna have to tell me how much of the trip you want me to put in. Now on with the story. Don't forget to read and review!**

**Disclaimer:**** Same as always.**

**RPOV**

We had been watching the movie now for a good hour and a half. I keep zoning in and out of the movie still not really in the mood for a sappy love story. When we first started the movie everyone had been on a couch and now I'm pretty sure only Andre and me and Lissa and Aaron are the only ones still on our couches. Lissa is lying on Aaron how I was laying on Andre when the movie started. Her head in his lap with a box of tissues sitting on Aaron's knee. That's how Andre and I were sitting but now we're both lying on the couch Andre with his head resting on the arm rest of the couch and me with my head resting on Andre's arm. No one really suspected anything between us two because sometimes when we watch moies this is how we would lay. No big deal, we were really close. The couch is big enough for the both of us to lie down on and it's one of the comfiest ones in the room. My box of tissues is sitting on the coffee table in front of us. My eyes keep on getting heavier and heavier the longer we sit and watch this movie and it's not helping that Andre is playing with my hair. Everyone else has moved to the floor and they're all lying in different spots with their blankets and pillows spread out around them.

I can feel Andre shifting behind me. "You still awake?" My eyes snap open and I turn my head to look at him. He smiles knowing that I was half sleeping. "You know you should really try to get some sleep tonight. You look so tired." He whispers so we don't disturb the others.

"I'm fine. Really, all I need is a good long day at the mall." I say back smiling.

He gets this look on his face. "That's right. We're going shopping tomorrow and that means you're not going to get a full night of sleep because we're all gonna have to get up to go by human hours. Are you sure you're okay?" He gives me another concerned look.

"I'm fine. Look if it makes you feel any better we won't hang out after the movie and I'll go right to bed." I give him a sad look because I really want him to come over.

Andre gives me an appalled look. "How am I going to know if you actually go to sleep? Why don't we just head back to your dorm now and just hang out there? That way you can go to sleep." He keeps messing with my hair and it's making my eyes fall even more. "I'll carry you to your dorm if it makes you leave."

Knowing that I actually need the sleep since I haven't really gotten any the past few nights I nod my head slightly closing my eyes again. "Fine, let's go." He sits up and pulls me up with him.

Lissa and Aaron give us weird looks. "Where are you guys going? The movies not even half over yet." Lissa says after she wipes her eyes.

Andre's the one that answers her. "Rose is falling asleep so we're just gonna go. I told her I'd carry her to her room. Then I think I'm just gonna go to bed. We have a long day ahead of us tomorrow."

"Are you sure you don't want to come back and finish the movie?" Lissa looks at Andre questioningly.

"Nah, I'm getting tired."

"Okay, well, goodnight. I'll see you guys soon." I smile and wave goodbye.

"Alright. Don't stay up too late." Andre says being the over protective brother that he is.

We walk out of the room and head towards my dorm room. We get about 20 feet from where we were watching the movie when I stop walking. Andre notices and he stops and turns around to look at me. "Everything okay?"

I look at him. "Yeah, I just remembered." He raises an eyebrow at me. "You're supposed to be carrying me." I cross my arms over my chest and stand there staring at him.

Andre starts walking back to where I'm standing. "Your right. I am. Come here." He holds out his arms like he's going to hug me but when I walk over to him he picks me up bridal style and starts walking again. "Better?"

I snuggle into the crook of his neck mumbling a yeah.

It feels like only seconds when we walk through my door. Andre kick the door shut with his foot and walks me over setting me on his bed. Then he starts searching through my draws looking for something. "Can I help you find anything?" I ask leaning up against the headboard of my bed.

"I'm just looking for some of your comfier clothes. I didn't really think you wanted to sleep in what you're wearing." He looks me over and I look down at my own outfit. He's definitely right; I don't want to sleep in this.

"Your right. Just grab me a pair of the shorts that are in the third draw down in that dresser." I say pointing to one of the three dressers in my room. "And then grab a white tank from the dresser with the mirror. And if you don't mind get in the other dresser and grab me a sports bra." He gives me a look that says…are you serious? "What? I like to be really comfy when I sleep."

"Would you like me to grab you some new underwear while I'm getting everything else?" He's trying to act serious but I can see the smile that's hidden behind his eyes. I just give him one of my rare smiles and he tosses me the clothes. "I'll go wait in the bathroom. I have to pee anyways."

He starts walking towards the bathroom. "Wait." I say. He turns around and looks at me. I wiggle my finger that everyone knows means come here. He walks over to my bed. "Closer." I say. He leans down. "Closer." He leans down a little further. Now about six inches from my face. "A little more." Now he's only an inch away and I can hear his breathing. "Closer." I whisper and he moves the one inch so now our lips are touching. "That's better." I smile against his lips and kiss him. I can feel him smiling back before he kisses me too.

We kiss for about five more minutes. "Now let me change! I'm uncomfortable!" I push him away laughing. He stands up and gives me a hurt look. "What? I thought you had to pee anyways?" I smile again and this time he smiles back.

"Haha. You're funny Hathaway. Real funny." He shakes his head and walks into the bathroom.

I change into the clothes he gave me. It was pretty much just like the outfit that Ashley had on. Same shorts and tank top but my shorts were black. The sports bra that Andre had grabbed for me was a bright pink one. I walk around in my sports bra and shorts putting the clothes I had on earlier away. "Hey, have you seen my…Oops! Sorry!" I turn around and Andre is standing in the doorway to the bathroom an embarrassed look on his face.

"Have I seen?"

"My phone. I just remembered I got a text on the way here."

"Um, check the dressers. It might be there." I walk back over to my bed and put on the tank top. When I get the tank top on I turn around to look at Andre. He was looking at his phone a weird look on his face. "What's the matter?"

He looks up startled then looks back down at his phone getting an even weirder look on his face. "Nothing." "He starts texting back who ever texted him.

"Fine, don't tell me, but I know something's wrong. I can tell by your face." He looks at me and opens his mouth to say something but I cut him off. "I'm going to sleep. You can tell me whatever whenever you want. I'm not gonna force you." I walk over to my bed and pull the blankets back crawling in and pulling the blankets back up to my neck.

"Rose." He says trying to get me to look at him. "Rose come on. Look at me." I sit up and look at him with a stern look showing that I'm agitated. "I—"

I cut him off again before he can finish. "I don't want to hear it. I'm tired and I'm going to sleep. Turn off the light when you leave please." I don't even look at his face before I lay down again. I close my eyes waiting to hear him leave. I hear his feet shuffling towards the light switch and the door. Through my closed eyes I can tell that he just turned off the light. I hear more shuffling and expect to hear my door closing but instead I feel more weight on my bed.

"Rose?" I keep my eyes shut trying to ignore him. "Rose please." He sounds so sad but I keep ignoring him. "Do you really want to know what that text said?" Finally I sit up in my bed and look at him through the darkness.

I nod my head. "That's all I wanted in the first place. I just want you to know that you can tell me anything. Actually I thought you already knew that, but I guess not." I keep looking at his eyes so he knows I'm telling the truth.

Andre sighs. "Rose, I do trust you with everything. I always have and I always will. I just didn't want you to worry about anything and that text might make you worry." Now he looks into my eyes trying to get me to know that he's telling the truth.

"Hey," I say reaching for his hand. "Nothing worries me. I'm Rose Hathaway. You know that."

He shakes his head. "Rose, I know things worry you. I've seen things worry you. You get worried for Lissa all the time. You worry for Mason and Eddie, and sometimes you even worry for Aaron." He reaches for my other hand. "The thing is you worry so much for those guys that I don't want you to have to worry about me."

"I worry about you all the time. And yeah I get worried but only for my friends. I don't worry about anything other than them because I love them. Now," I say getting even more serious. "Tell me what that text said or I'm going to sleep."

Andre shakes his head giving a half chuckle half sigh. "It was from some girl that I dated before." When he said that, I started racking my brain to figure out who it might have been. "All the text said was that she still loved me and she doesn't understand why I left her."

I give him a confused look. "How is that supposed to make me worry about you?"

"I'm not finished. She also said she's going to try anything to get me back whether people get hurt or not." I drop my hands from his and I can feel the shock that is visible on my face.

"Oh my god." I shake my head back and forth. "Oh my god. Oh my god. Oh my god." I can't get what he just told me through my head. Oh my god seems to be the only thing I can say.

I feel Andre's hands on my shoulders shaking me gently. "Are you okay?"

"I—"I'm still shaking my head. "I…I don't know what to say."

"You don't have to say anything. You don't even have to worry about it. I promise."

"Everything's gonna be okay?" I ask in a whisper. Afraid what my voice might sound like if I talk any louder. Andre nods his head. "Promise?"

He nods his head again. "I promise." He pulls me into a hug. I lean into him for comfort. He pulls me back by my shoulders and looks me over. His hands move from my shoulders to my cheeks. His thumbs run under my eyes wiping tears away that I didn't even know were there. "You okay?" I nod my head closing my eyes. Andre kisses my forehead. Then he kisses my lips and I kiss him back it's not like the kisses from earlier. This kiss is different. It's sweet and comforting.

When we pull back for air Andre says to me, "You're tired. You should get some sleep." He starts to get up but I grab his arm. "No, stay. At least until I fall asleep." Andre looks at me with eyes full of concern. He nods his head and sits back down on the bed. He bends down to take off his shoes. After his shoes are off he lays down beside me. "Are you going to lay in your jeans?" He looks down at his legs and then stands up. He unbuttons his pans and takes them off leaving him in his boxers and shirt. I motion with my finger for him to come closer. When he's about an inch away, I tug at his shirt. I don't have to say anything. He gets the hint. He pulls his shirt up over his head and now he's left in just his boxers. I lift the blankets up and he crawls into the bed with me. I give him one last kiss before I get comfortable. He drapes his right arm over me and his left arm is under my head sort of like a pillow.

My eyes start drifting shut and before I fall asleep I think I hear myself whisper, "Please stay." I also think I heard him whisper back but I'm not sure because in a matter of seconds I'm sleeping. I always thought sleep was peaceful until recently.

The dream always starts the same. A happy little girl, playing with a woman. The woman has red hair and she's short. She's in guardian attire and she's laughing right along with the little girl. The little girl has dark brown hair and big brown eyes. Both people are vaguely familiar.

Suddenly the room that I was just in changes to a car. The same two people are in the car. The woman in the front driving. The girl in the back in a buster seat. The little girl looks at the woman and says, "Mommy, are we almost there?"

The woman looks back at the little girl and smiles. "Yes Sweetheart we're almost there."

Then the vision changes again. Instead of being in a car the two are walking around what looks like a giant castle. The red headed lady is bending down at the little girl's level talking to her. "Listen Sweetie, Mommy's gonna have to leave for a while. I'm not sure when I'm gonna be back. I need you to be good for Mommy alright?"

The little girl nods her head tears rimming her eyes. "Where are you going Mommy?"

"I have to go back to work, but I'll be back as soon as I can."

The little girl looks at her mother with a look that's as serious as you can get when you're on the verge of crying. "Promise?"

The woman looks at her daughter tears now in both of their eyes. "I promise Baby." The little girl hugs her mother while she cries. "Shh. It's okay Baby. Don't cry. Mommy will see you in a little while." The little girl pulls back from her mom. "I need you to promise me something Honey."

"Anything Mommy." The little girl looks so mature for her age.

"I need you to be good and be nice to your room mate. Can you do that for Mommy?" The little girl nods her head.

The vision changes. Now it's just the little girl. She seems to be a few years older. She's sitting on her bed crying.

Usually this is when I wake up. And the dream leaves me puzzled for the day but I didn't wake up. The dream kept on going.

A door opened and in walked another girl. About the same age as the brown haired one. This girl though has platinum blonde hair and green eyes. I know these eyes. The blonde haired girl walks over to the brown haired girl and hugs her. This seems familiar also. The blonde haired girl starts to talk. "It's gonna be okay."

The brown haired girl looks at the blonde haired girl. "My mom hasn't come to seem me in three years. She promised she'd be back. She promised me. You're not supposed to break promises Lissa."

I jolted up in bed knocking something off beside me. I suddenly knew why everything seemed so familiar. They were memories. That's why I hurt so badly every time I would wake up after having the dream. Whatever fell on the floor started moving. I quickly tried to wipe the tears from my eyes and looked on my floor. Andre looked up at me a confused/worried expression on his face. "Rose are you okay?" I just shook my head and started crying even more. Andre literally jumped up off the floor when I started and was now holding me in his arms rocking me back and forth on the bed. "Shh, It's gonna be okay. Everything's gonna be alright." The tears just kept coming. After what felt like forever the tears started to subside. Andre started singing soothing songs to help me calm down and every so often he would kiss the top of my head while he smoothed my hair.

Eventually I felt myself falling asleep all over again. Right before I fell asleep I know I whispered this to Andre. "Thank you for being here for me."

I felt him kiss the top of my head again which by the way was still laying against his chest while he kept rocking me. "I'll always be there for you." I heard him whisper before falling back into what I hope would be a dreamless sleep.

**A/N:**** I hope you liked that chapter. I know Rose is kind of out of character but she's what…15 maybe and the Dragamires aren't dead so I feel like she would be a little more carefree. Don't forget to review. I won't update unless I get at least 5 reviews for this chapter. If you have any ideas or questions PM me or tell me in a review. I'll take all ideas into consideration. ` 1**


	5. Shopping

**A/N:**** Thanks for the reviews. I hope you like this chapter.. I won't update again until I get 5 reviews like last time. Right now I have 4, and chapter six is written.**

**Disclaimer:**** same as always.**

**RPOV**

I wake to the feeling of someone smoothing my hair. My head is on that person's chest, one of my hands resting near my head while the other one is wrapped around an arm. I open my eyes and see Andre eyes closed. I close my eyes again a feeling of warmth washing over me.

I must have drifted back off to sleep because I'm awoken by someone knocking on my door. My eyes open sleepily and I grumble "Go away," to whoever's at my door. I shift my head on Andre's chest and close my eyes again because the knocking stopped. "Rose, I'm coming in so get your butt up!" Andre and I both shoot out of bed once we hear Lissa's voice and the doorknob turning.

There's no way Andre can climb out my window before Lissa gets in here. "Climb under here. I'll get Lissa away for a few minutes so you can leave." I hand Andre his clothes as he climbs under my bed. Just in time too because Lissa opens the door and walks in a second later. "What are you doing here so early?" I ask rubbing my eyes.

She gives me an exasperated look. "We're going shopping today and we need to get ready. Duh!" She walks over and sets her stuff down on my bed. I hear a groan from under my bed and I look down to see that Lissa is standing on Andre's hand, but she doesn't seem to notice.

"Oh, yeah, shopping." I sit down in my desk chair and look at Lissa and I think of a way to get her out of here so Andre can leave.

She's looking through her stuff when she looks up and over at me. "I forgot my eyeliner. Do you have any?"

This is the perfect way to get her to leave. "No, I just ran out like two days ago."

"That's alright. I'll just run to my room and grab mine real quick. Be back in a few." She leaves my room.

Andre crawls out from under the bed holding his hand. "Man she's heavy." I look at him and just laugh. He looks at me and smiles. "What?"

"Nothing," I say still smiling.

He walks closer to me now standing only a few inches away. "Tell me, what's so funny." He says in a husky voice.

"I'm just laughing at how cute you look." I smile innocently at him.

"Fine don't tell me." He tries to act mad but I can see the humor in his eyes. I stand on my toes to try and kiss him but he looks away. "Nope, you laughed at me."

"Please," I whine giving him my puppy dog eyes and my pouty lip.

"Nope." He pops the p and smiles at me as he turns away and starts to put on his clothes.

Annoyed, I walk to my closet and start searching through my clothes for something to wear today. I search through some of my summer outfits and I'm still looking when I feel Andre's arms around my waist pulling me towards him. "I'm gonna head out before Lissa gets back. Can I get a kiss?" I turn around and just look at him. "What?" He asks giving me a look.

"You're not getting a kiss."

Now he's the one just looking at me. "Why not?"

"You wouldn't kiss me earlier."

"Oh, come on Marie!" He whines. "One kiss?" He leans down to kiss me and I act like I'm going to kiss him back but right before his lips touch mine I duck out of his arms and run out of my closet. "Hey!"

"I told you Ra Ray, you're not getting a kiss. That is unless you can catch me." I smile my man eater smile at him and he gives me his cocky smile back. Pretty soon he's chasing me around my room. Once he catches hold of my arm and pulls me to him but I get out of his grip before he has a chance to kiss me.

Suddenly the door opens and both me and Andre trip and fall onto my bed him on top of me and we look to see who came into my room. Lissa's standing in the door way a baffled look on her face. "What are you two doing?"

Andre and I look at each other and start laughing. Andre's the one that answers her. "I, uh, came over to ask Rose a question but she, uh, took my phone and I was chasing her to get it back."

Lissa nods as if she's understanding, and Andre and I stand up. "Why did she take your phone?"

"Uh, I got a, um, a text and she wanted to know who it was from. I, uh, wouldn't tell her who it was so she, um, took it." He's such a bad liar but it seems like Lissa believes him.

"Oh, well you're welcome to stay and help us get ready if you want."

Andre makes a face and shakes his head. "I'd rather not. I'm just gonna go." He gives us a hug and practically runs to the door yelling a quick bye before shutting it as he leaves.

I look at Lissa who's looking at the door. "Well, let's get ready." She looks at me and smiles before pushing me into the bathroom to get a shower.

Andre and Aaron show back up an hour and a half later as Liss and I are just finishing up. "Are you two ready?" Aaron asks going to sit on my bed.

"Just a sec." I say as I smear lip gloss onto my lips and check myself out in my mirror. Not being biased or anything but I think I look pretty good. My hair is curled and hangs around my shoulders. My make-up is light and Lissa found me a pretty cute outfit. It's a spaghetti strap sundress the straps are royal blue and so are the four buttons that go down the middle of the front of the dress. The dress design is specks of orange, blue, and green. I pair the dress with a simple gold necklace, and three thick gold bangles. On my feet I have a pair of California gold chain sandals** (Pics on profile)**. "Alright, I'm good to go." I grab my phone and my gold clutch.

"Great," Aaron says. "Now we just have to wait for Lissa."

"Just give me one second," she says walking out from the bathroom. As she's standing there I look her over. She's wearing a pair of white shorts that are from Hollister. Her shirt is a red orange color with diamond patterns all over it and it ties on the side. She's got on gold bangles too but hers are skinny and she has more. Her shoes are a tan color and they're braided back from the toe. She grabs her phone and her Vera Bradley wristlet. "Ready."

We all head out the door and towards the garage that holds the car thatis taking us to the mall.

**At The Mall**

"Hey, Aaron and I are going to go get something to eat. Wanna come?" Lissa asks Andre and me who are picking outfits out for each other. Mostly ones neither of us would ever think of wearing. So far our part in this shopping trip has been minimal. Most of the bags are Lissa and Aaron's.

Andre looks at me and I look at him. "Nah, I think we're gonna keep shopping. We'll meet up with you two later."

She nods her head. "Okay, I'll text ya later." She grabs Aaron's hand and leads him out of whatever store we're in. I think its Macy's but I'm not sure. Two guardians follow them leaving two with Andre and me. My two favorite guardians to be exact. Alberta and Zane. They're like another set of parents to me, but they're not together or anything. That's frowned upon in the Moroi and Dhampir world.

Once Lissa and Aaron disappear I reach over and grab Andre's hand and pull him towards me smiling. "I think it's time for that kiss that we wanted this morning." He smiles back at me and leans down to kiss me but stops and looks over to Alberta and Zane who are looking away nonchalantly. "It's okay. They won't say anything." Once he's reassured he leans the rest of the way and kisses me. I let go of his hand and wrap my arms around his neck, and his arms encircle my waist. It's a sweet and innocent kiss and it's nice.

When he pulls away I look over to Alberta and Zane saying as sternly as I can, even pointing my finger at them, "Don't say anything." They look at me eyes wide faking innocence and then they smile and nod slightly. "Thanks." They just smile and nod again not wanting to brake too much of the guardian code.

"So…" I look at Andre waiting for him to finish his sentence. "What about we head to a different store and actually get some clothes this time."

I smile at him and grab his hand again and walking towards the exit of the store. "Sounds good to me."

After another two hours of shopping we finally have as many bags as I assume Lissa and Aaron have now. Neither one of them still hasn't texted us yet so Andre and I decide to get something to eat, but right as we're getting ready to order Lissa calls my phone. "Hey! Where are you guys at? I think it's time for a little Lissa and Rose shopping," She squeals.

"We're at the food court. We were just going to order a pizza. Meet us here."

"Okay! Will you get a large? I'm kinda hungry."

"Sure." I look at the guy taking our order. "Make that a large please. Do you guys want anything to drink?"

"Yeah, get two Diet Pepsis." I can hear Aaron in the background complaining about getting diet.

"Alright, see ya in a few." I hang up and look at the pizza guy again. "Also add another Pepsi and another Diet Pepsi." He nods and asks if that's all. "Yep."

We just sit down at the table when Lissa and Aaron finally get here. "Oh my gosh, that looks so good!" Lissa says grabbing a slice of the pizza.

I lean over to Aaron who is still standing next to me and Lissa. "I got you a regular Pepsi. It's by Andre's."

He looks at me and smiles, relieved. "Thanks."

I smile back. "No problem."

Once we demolish the pizza Lissa stands up pulling me with her. "Alright boys, its girl time now so you can go do boy stuff." I think I might see some joy in both of their eyes whether it's for finally getting rid of us or for being able to do what guys do I have no idea. "Oh, and you guys have to keep our bags." Lissa gives them a quick smile and turns away before she can hear their complaints. "Let's go!" She pulls me alongside her looping our arms together. My mood gets even better as we just talk about random stuff like anytime the two of us are together.

**After Shopping A Few Hours Later**

We're finally on our way back to the school after such an exhausting day. I can feel my eyes getting heavy so I close them and lean my head against Andre who's sitting next to me. Alberta is driving and one of the guardians that I don't really know is sitting in the passenger's seat. Lissa and Aaron are sitting in the middle seat with the other guardian that I don't really know and Andre me and Zane are in the back of the SUV. We've been in the car for a little over an hour so we have about another hour until we reach the school. I feel myself start to drift off as I lay on Andre.

_There's a happy little girl, playing with a woman. The woman has red hair and she's short. She's in guardian attire and she's laughing right along with the little girl. The little girl has dark brown hair and big brown eyes. Both people are vaguely familiar._

_Suddenly the room that I was just in changes to a car. The same two people are in the car. The woman in the front driving. The girl in the back in a buster seat. The little girl looks at the woman and says, "Mommy, are we almost there?"_

_The woman looks back at the little girl and smiles. "Yes Sweetheart we're almost there."_

_Then the vision changes again. Instead of being in a car the two are walking around what looks like a giant castle. The red headed lady is bending down at the little girl's level talking to her. "Listen Sweetie, Mommy's gonna have to leave for a while. I'm not sure when I'm gonna be back. I need you to be good for Mommy alright?"_

_The little girl nods her head tears rimming her eyes. "Where are you going Mommy?"_

"_I have to go back to work, but I'll be back as soon as I can."_

_The little girl looks at her mother with a look that's as serious as you can get when you're on the verge of crying. "Promise?"_

_The woman looks at her daughter tears now in both of their eyes. "I promise Baby." The little girl hugs her mother while she cries. "Shh. It's okay Baby. Don't cry. Mommy will see you in a little while." The little girl pulls back from her mom. "I need you to promise me something Honey."_

"_Anything Mommy." The little girl looks so mature for her age._

"_I need you to be good and be nice to your room mate. Can you do that for Mommy?" The little girl nods her head. _

"Rose, Rose wake up." My eyes snap open as someone shakes me. When I look around I see everyone is asleep except for Andre, the one who woke me up, Zane, and Alberta since she's driving. Zane and Andre are both looking at me with worried expressions and Alberta has the same look but she's looking in the rearview mirror at me.

"Rose, are you okay?" It's Zane who asks me this.

I just look up at Andre tears rimming my eyes. "Was it the same dream as last night?" He asks concern laced in his soothing voice. I nod my head not able to speak without the tears falling from my eyes.

"What dream? Rose have you been having these a lot?"

I look up at Alberta. I try to talk but it comes out shaky. "Almost every night."

Andre's smoothing my hair with one hand and rubbing my arm with the other as he hugs me to him. "What is the dream about? You keep saying mommy and don't leave."

"I didn't know this until last night but they're flashbacks of my mom. How she left me and never came back. All the feelings I felt at the time always come rushing back every time and it's just too over whelming." I'm surprised they even understood any of that because my voice was muffled from my head being hidden on Andre's chest.

"That's why you seem so tired now. You can't get a good night sleep if this happens every time you have this dream." Andre says. I just nod not knowing what to say. "Rose everything's gonna be okay. I swear."

I pull away from his chest. "Promise?"

He leans down putting our foreheads together and looking me right in the eyes. "I promise," He says and then he kisses me. It's not like any other kiss we've had. This one is tender. It's like he's kissing me and he thinks I'm fragile like I could crack at any second. But instead of getting mad like I would if anyone else treated me like that, I'm grateful. Grateful that he cares so much. I kiss him again before burying my head back into his chest, and he begins rubbing my arms and smoothing my hair again. That's how we spend the rest of the drive home and the rest of the night in his room because he wouldn't leave my side and I didn't want to be by myself.

And as I lay in his bed like that a feeling forms in my chest and a thought forms in my mind. _I'm falling harder than I should in just three days…_

**A/N:**** I hope you liked this chapter. I was trying not to be too boring with the shopping trip. Let me know what you think. Should I make the next chapter In Andre's point of view and start from when Lissa and Rose left to go shopping by themselves or should I do a different point of view? Let me know in a review. All thoughts and Ideas are welcome and I will try to incorporate all of them into the story. Don't forget I won't update the next chapter until I get at least 5 reviews for this one, and right now I have 4!**


	6. Keeping Her Strong

**A/N:**** As promised I got 5 reviews so here's an update! Chapter 6, I hope you like this one as much as the others. Thanks for the reviews; they mean a lot, really. Like the last two chapters _I'm not going to update the next chapter until I get at least 5 reviews now I have 4_.**

**Disclaimer:**** Same as always.**

**APOV**

After Rose and Lissa left to go shopping together leaving Aaron and I by ourselves, Aaron said he was going to get something for Lissa and he would be right back. Instead of staying at the food court by myself I went and looked for something to buy Rose. I found the perfect necklace at the Jared's that is in the mall. It's a silver necklace with Topaz diamonds in the form if an R. R for Rose and for Ray Ray since that's my nickname. The Topaz is for my birthstone. I plan on giving it to her on vacation.

I met back up with Aaron and we just hung out for another hour or two waiting for the girls to get done. We really didn't do anything. We just sat in the food court and ate.

When the girls call us to tell us they're done, Aaron and I gather up all the bags and meet the girls at the front doors. Aaron heads over to Lissa and they start talking animatedly and head for the SUV holding hands.

I sneak up behind Rose who's messing with her phone. "Excuse me, Miss? I was wondering if you could tell me where I could find a girlfriend as beautiful as you."

She jumps at first and starts to turn around. "Actually, I'm—"She stops only for a second when she realizes it's me. Then she smiles. "Available to anyone who looks as smashing as you do, Love," she says trying to sound British but it sounds funny.

I make a face. "So the beautiful lady is from Great Britain? What part are you from? You have a strange accent."

She gives me a playful glare. "Shut up! I don't practice British every day. Besides when am I going to need to use it anyways?"

I shrug. "Probably never. Oh and I don't think I like British women. They're all too lady like. I like my Rose who is anything but lady like unless she has to be."

She smiles. "Well that's a good thing because I don't ever plan on being that way." I smile back at her.

"Are you two coming or not?" We look to the door where Lissa and Aaron are standing.

I look at Rose. "Shall we?" I give Rose a big bow and once she walks past me I catch up with her and swing my arm over her shoulders. "Today wasn't so bad now, was it?" Recalling how she didn't want to come shopping earlier today.

"Nope, it went better than I thought it would." She looks up at me and smiles.

We're about half way home when Rose lays her head on my shoulder. I look down and smile at her. She brings out a side in me that no one has ever seen, not even Lissa or my parents. It's a side that I don't even know how to describe.

In less than five minutes Rose has drifted off to sleep. I look around the SUV to see who else has fallen asleep. The guardian in the front looks like he's sleeping and so does the guardian in the middle next to Lissa and Aaron. Lissa is curled up as best she can be leaning on Aaron as she too is also sleeping. From what I can see of Aaron I'm pretty sure he's sleeping too. Zane, the guardian in the back with Rose and I is still awake. I can feel myself falling asleep and just as I'm about to doze off Rose mumbles something in her sleep and I sit straight up, now wide awake. "Don't leave," she mumbles this time. About five minutes later she mumbles, "Mommy." The longer she sleeps the more she mumbles those two things and the louder she gets. All of a sudden about 30 minutes from the first time she mumbled she screams "Don't leave." Zane looks at Rose then at me as I try to wake her up.

"Rose, wake up. Come on Rose get up!" I start shaking her softly. "Rose, Rose wake up!" Her eyes snap open and she looks around a little dazed.

"Rose, are you okay?" Zane asks.

Instead of answering him though, she looks at me and there are tears rimming her eyes. It breaks my heart to see her like this. "Was it the same dream as last night?" I ask. She nods her head not saying anything. I can tell she's trying not to cry and the only way to keep that from happening is to not talk.

"What dream? Rose have you been having these a lot?" Alberta asks.

Rose looks up at her and when she talks her voice is shaky. "Almost every night." I start smoothing her hair, an easy way to calm her, and with my other hand I rub her arm as I hug her shaking body to me.

"What is the dream about? You keep saying mommy and don't leave."

She looks to me as if I'm the one who asked the question. "I didn't know this until this morning but they're flashbacks of my mom. How she left me and never came back. All the feelings I felt at the time always come rushing back every time and it's just too over whelming." It's hard to understand because she hid her head in my chest to keep everyone from seeing her cry.

I look down at her understanding washing over me. "That's why you seem so tired now. You can't get a good night sleep if this happens every time you have this dream." She just nods her head. "Rose everything is going to be okay. I swear."

She pulls away from my chest. "Promise?" There's a scared look in her eyes.

I put our foreheads together and look her right in the eyes. "I promise." I kiss her. I kiss her so softly it's like she might brake if I tried to kiss her any harder. I pull away and she kisses me again before burying her head back into my chest as I rub her arm and sooth her hair again. We spend the rest of the drive home like that.

When we reach the school Alberta and Zane pull me aside. "We need to make sure Rose can sleep. If she doesn't her training might suffer and as of now she's one of the top students." I nod in understanding.

I look at Zane as he begins to speak. "If her training suffers she might not be able to become Vasilissa's guardian and we all know how much it would kill her to lose that opportunity."

I give the two of them a stern look. "I don't plan on letting anything happen to Rose as long as I'm alive." They give me a stern nod and walk off.

I walk back over to Rose who's been standing at the SUV waiting for me. "Come on, let's get some sleep." She just nods and lets me lead her to my bedroom. Other guardian's had taken our bags to our rooms so we didn't have to worry about carrying them.

When we finally reach my room I get Rose a pair of my boxers and a t-shirt to wear. As she's changing I take off the clothes I had on earlier so I'm just in my boxers. Rose comes out of the bathroom and without her even saying anything I shut off the light and crawl into bed beside her pulling her to me. I begin smoothing her hair and rubbing her arms, another way to calm her down.

As she drifts off to sleep I think of how grateful I am that tomorrow is Sunday so there's no school. Rose can have the day to sleep.

I spend the rest of the night thinking. How am I going to keep my promise that everything's going to be okay? How am I going to keep Rose safe if the only thing hurting her is her dreams? How long am I going to be able to keep this relationship a secret? Do I even want it to be a secret? My questions went the opposite way of what they started as. How much can I fall before I fall too much?

All these questions bother me. I don't want Rose's and my relationship to be secret so why should I try to keep it that way? _Because Rose wants it that way right n_ow,says a voice in my head. That's the only answer to any of my questions that I know.

I fall asleep thinking about the only thing that's ever on my mind anymore, Rose.

**Wednesday (on way to Bahamas)**

We're half way to the Bahamas and so far the trips been good. Lissa and Aaron have been together the whole trip along with my parents, so Rose and I have had time alone. It's the first time since Sunday night. Lissa's been none stop obsessive with spending time with Rose since she didn't spend any time with her Sunday. And when Rose wasn't with Lissa she was with Mason or Eddie or in class. So it's nice to finally be alone. Well as much as we can be right now. We're taking a cruise to the Bahamas so there are tons of people.

Rose and I are lying in my room watching TV since it's technically the middle of the night for vampires. I get up to get us something to drink. As I'm pouring them I can't help but look at Rose. She's beautiful. Any guy would say that. You'd have to be blind not to, but to me she's even more beautiful in her own way. Sure she has the look. One that could be in a magazine or in a movie, but she also has a beautiful personality, which most people don't take the time to notice. She's strong willed and strong hearted. She stands up for what she believes in. She's a fighter not just in the way that she's willing to punch anyone that makes her mad but she'll fight for what she wants until she gets it.

She's also one of the sweetest girls I have ever met. She wouldn't hurt a fly unless she had a reason too. She cares so strongly for everything she believes in and everyone she believes in. She has the biggest heart in the world and it takes a lot to get her to hate you.

As I look at her sitting there on the couch, I see the strong girl, but I also see the girl who only shows up occasionally. The girl that's fragile and needs someone to care for her. I only ever see this side of Rose when she's with me. Otherwise she has her guard up and a brave face on.

"You coming or not?" She turns around on the couch and catches me looking at her. "What?" She smiles shyly.

"Nothing, I was just thinking." I smile back at her.

"About?"

"You." She gives me a confused look. "How strong you are."

She sighs looking away from me. "I don't feel very strong."

I set our drinks down and walk over to her. "Look at me," I say grabbing her chin softly to turn her head towards me. When her eyes finally meet mine I say, "You're the strongest girl I know, and every day you just keep showing me how strong you really are."

"You really mean that?" Her eyes are thoughtful.

"Wholeheartedly."

I kiss her lips softly and when she kisses me back it is like something explodes inside of me and I need more. I kiss her lips harder and push her back so she's laying on the couch now. Soon she takes control and has us flipped to the other end of the couch her on top of me, each of us fighting for dominance with our tongues. I sit up and Rose wraps her legs around my waist. I carry her to the bed like that. The kiss gets even more heated and our clothes begin to come off. First my shirt, then hers. My pants come off and as I struggle to get her shorts off as I kiss my way down her body. I can feel her shivering after every kiss I give.

We're left in our underwear and I get caught up in the moment as my hands slide down her sides. I'm messing with the hem of her underwear. She nods giving me permission and I start to remove them but suddenly I stop. "We can't."

She's panting and looking at me confused and hurt. "Why not? Don't you want me?"

I give her a look that says that was the most absurd thing I have ever heard. "Of course I do but we don't have anything so we can't."

Her face turns to one of understanding. "You always were the rational one. Having your head on in any situation." She smiles sadly at me.

"Sometimes it's good to be the rational one and sometimes it can be a pain in the ass to know that you have to do the right thing. Believe me, this is one of the pain in the ass moments." We both laugh quietly.

Our laughter quiets and now we're just laying in my bed. Rose turns to me and gives me a soft kiss. "I missed you the last couple of days."

"I missed you too. I'm glad we finally got some alone time." I reach for her hand and hold it in mine.

"Me too." Rose yawns and it brings a thought to my head.

"How have you been sleeping? I haven't had a chance to ask you." She gives me a sad smile.

"Okay, last night was the first time I got a full night's sleep unless you count me sleeping all day Sunday." I bring my hand up to her face and caress her cheek.

"You should really go to bed. You're still tired I can tell." She tries to object but gets cut off by another yawn. I just give her a pointed look pulling the covers back on the bed, pulling her in to my chest, and then the blankets back up. "Sleep." I shut off the lamp next to the bed and almost immediately after, Rose is asleep.

As I think about everything that just happened a realization hits me fast and hard like I just ran into a brick wall. _I'm falling fast and hard and there's no way to stop it._

**A/N:**** I hope you guys liked this chapter. It was kinda hard writing Andre's POV for this chapter. I don't really know what goes through a guy's mind considering I'm a girl and all, but I tried my best and think it turned out pretty good. Leave any questions or ideas in a review or PM me and I'll either get back to you with the questions or try to put your ideas into the story somewhere. Tell me what character from the Vampire Academy series should I bring into this story that's not already in it? Who's POV should the next chapter be in? What do you want to happen while they're on vacation? Oh and just to forewarn all of you, sometime after the wreck I will be skipping ahead a few years but that's all I'm giving away for now. Ask me questions about what's coming up and I'll try and answer them as best I can without spilling too much. Sorry for such a long A/N but I just wanted to get that out there! Don't forget _I won't update until I get at least 5 reviews for this chapter and now I have 4_.**


	7. Meeting A New Face

**A/N:**** New Chapter! Thanks to everyone that reviewed. All of them really mean a lot to me. Let me know what you think of this chapter and remember the next one won't be up until I get 5 reviews!**

**Disclaimer:**** Same as always.**

**LPOV**

"Do you think there's something going on with Rose? She seems different." I turn in Aaron's arms to look at him. He looks down at me a little confused. I went from talking about what we're gonna do at the Bahamas to something being wrong with Rose.

"What do you mean by different? She seems fine to me. Maybe just a little less rebellious." His face is serious now. He loves her like a sister but he doesn't notice any changes ever in Rose.

"I don't know. Sometimes she seems overly happy and other times it's like she's keeping something from me, _and_ she missed our hang out day Sunday. That's the only day of the week where it's just me and her and she spent it by herself in her room." I can't help but worry. Rose is never like this and I don't know what to do.

"Andre said she was sick. Maybe that's what's been up with her. I'm sure she's fine. Rose is one of the toughest people I know. Everything's gonna be fine." He leans down and kisses my forehead.

I sigh. "You're probably right, but I'm still gonna keep my eye on her." I lean into his chest.

He pulls me in closer. "I wouldn't expect otherwise." Aaron kisses the top of my head and we fall asleep soon after.

**RPOV**

I woke up to the feeling of someone's arms around me. I knew they were Andre's just by the way they feel. I look at the clock to check the time. It's still technically night for the Moroi only 4:00 for humans.

I carefully unwrap myself from Andre's grasp and climb out of bed. I figure I can get some sun in before we get off the boat around eleven. I search through my bags for a swim suit and when I find the one that I want, a bandeau top that's white with coral flowers from Victoria's Secret. The color is actually called white floral online. My bottoms are cheeky hipkini bottoms in a neon coral also from Victoria's Secret **(Picture on profile)**.

I hurry up and write Andre a note and change tying my cover up behind my head as I walk out the door. I grabbed the cover up that matches my swim suit. It's the same floral print as my top and also from Victoria's Secret **(Picture on profile)**.

The only things I remembered to grab are a towel, my sunglasses, and my IPod. I check my wrist for a ponytail and when I see my favorite black one I smile. I put my glasses on my face flip my hair over my shoulder and head towards the pool. I spread my towel over a lounge chair, put my earphones in my ear and pull my hair up before laying down feeling the warmth of the sun on my face.

Laying here in the sun I feel good. Better than I have in a while actually. I haven't had that dream since shopping and I've been sleeping better since. I think being in the sun might also have something to do with my good mood.

I lay there content with the sun and the music, Your Guardian Angel by The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus was playing and it brought back the memories of Andre playing the guitar. I felt myself smiling. My smile though faded when something blocked my sun. "You're blocking my sun move." I said still laying there one earphone in, eyes shut, glasses on. The shadow didn't move. My sun was still being blocked. "I said move!" This time I sat up.

A tall man was standing beside me. He was looking at me like that was the first time he heard me. "Mmm, feisty aren't we?" I lift my glasses up to get a better view of the person standing in front of me. He looked like he was about Andre's age and he was cute. His hair was brown and messy but not the "I just got out of bed messy" more of the stylishly messy. He had emerald eyes.

"Excuse me?" I said taking the other earphone out of my ear.

"You're feisty. Even for a Dhampir." Dhampir? How did he know about us? He was human, but wait if he was human he wouldn't be so pale. I looked at him more closely.

"You're a Moroi?" I say shocked.

He's still looking down at me. "Obviously."

I give him an irritated look. "Can you move? You're blocking my light, as I've stated three times now." He side steps so the sun now shines on my face again. I pull my glasses back down to cover my eyes stick one earphone back into my ear and lay back down on my chair.

I was thinking about the Moroi when I smelt something nasty. I opened my eyes and looked around and standing just far enough away from me is the Moroi, smoking clove cigarettes. "That's a bad habit."

He turns to me shock evident on his face. He quickly shakes it off as he looks at his cigarette. "One of many." I scrunch my face up in disgust. "So Little Dhampir, what are you doing here anyways?"

"I'm going on vacation with some friends." I'm not sure why I'm telling him this but something just draws me to him. I feel like I can trust him.

"Lucky people if they get to be friends with you." He throws his cigarette over the edge of the boat. "Who are these lucky friends of yours?" I give him a funny look. "I mean, if you don't mind me asking."

"The Dragomirs."

He raises his eyebrow. "As in Andre Dragomir?" My eyebrows shoot up at the mention of Andre. To shocked to say anything right away I nod. "So you must be the Hathaway girl. Am I right?"

I nod again dumbstruck. "My name's Rose, and how do you know Andre?"

The Moroi walks over and sits in the chair across from me. "Andre and I have been friends for quite some time. I've heard a lot about you."

I sit up so I can look at him. "Whether it be good or bad I don't care. So who are you anyways?"

He opens his mouth to say something but stops when someone shouts, "Adrian? What are you doing here?" The Moroi turns around and we both look for who had yelled.

The Moroi spots whoever first. "Andre! I'm having a lovely conversation with a feisty little Dhampir."

Finally I spot Andre but not until he's like right in front of us. The Moroi, Adrian, turns back to me. "I'm Adrian by the way. Adrian Ivashkov."

Ivashkov, he's a royal, and not just any royal. The Ivashkov's are one of the top Royal families. Actually our Queen is an Ivashkov. I must have been deep in thought because the next thing I know Andre and Adrian are talking animatedly about something. Andre had sat down on my lounge chair beside me, his hand on my knee but other than that I got nothing from him. No kiss, no hug, no nothing. I cleared my throat and they both looked at me. I give Andre a pointed look. "Oh, yeah, sorry." He leans down and pecks me on the lips then turns back to Adrian and they start talking again.

"If you two are going to ignore me can you do it somewhere else? I've still got some sun left to catch." They stop talking again and look at me. I give Andre my pouty face that he melts for.

He gives me an apologetic smile before wrapping his arm around my shoulder. "You look nice. That a new suit?" He leans down and gives me another peck on the lips then kisses my forehead.

"Yeah, just got it, but how do you two know each other exactly?" I look from Andre to Adrian then back to Andre.

"Adrian use to go to saint Vlad's. We used to be inseparable. Teachers feared having us together in class." Andre answered.

"How come I never met him before if you two were inseparable? I mean I was with you and Lissa all the time."

"Exactly, I wanted to spend that time with you. I told Adrian that and he understood. Actually, he always called me a sis because I never told you how I felt."

I give Adrian a side long glance. He looks at me and raises a perfect eyebrow. "You seriously never came around because Andre told you not to?" He nods his head and I look at Andre again. "You couldn't have at least brought him around once so I could have met your best friend?"

"Actually, you did meet me once." Adrian says. I look at him this time my not so perfect eyebrows raised. "I came over all the time when I was 5. You were what like 3 so you probably wouldn't remember. Andre never brought me around because I use to say you were cute back then."

I look at Andre and give him an "is this true" look and he just shrugs. I kiss him on the lips. "Well," I look between the two of them, "it was nice meet you or, well, seeing you again Adrian, but I think I'm gonna head over in that direction to lay out some more." I point to the other end of the pool. "You two can catch up. I'll see you later Andre." I kiss his lips again once I grab all my stuff. "See ya Adrian."

They both wave bye and just as I go to sit down in my new lounge chair I feel a push and the next thing I know I'm soaked to the bone with water. I look up and see Andre and Adrian smiling evilly. "You're gonna get it just wait!" They run away laughing before I get a chance to get out of the pool. "Those sons a bitches!" I say to myself before laying down on the lounge chair to dry in the sun.

**APOV**

We ran as fast as we could with how hard we were laughing. "Is she behind us?" Adrian says from an inch ahead of me.

I turn around and look. Slowly I come to a stop. "No, she's not." I scrunch up my nose in thought.

"What's up man? You look like you're confused but scared." Adrian's giving me a confused look and I stare him dead in the eye not blinking fear probably showing in my eyes. "What?" Now Adrian looks scared.

"If Rose isn't behind us now that mean she's not coming after us." Adrian seems to relax a little.

"Yeah, so? She's not coming after us, isn't that a good thing?"

"Yeah, if it was anyone other than." He raises an eyebrow. "Rose is planning revenge. Planned revenge from Rose is far worse than anything you can think of."

Adrian still doesn't look as concerned as he should. "What's the worst she can do? We're on a boat for shits sake."

"You don't understand. I've known Rose all my life, if she hasn't caught up to us by now she's gonna get us back when we least expect it with the worst thing possible." He must catch on to how serious I am because his face pales a little and he looks as scared as I feel.

He tries to shake it off it seems like. Maybe even try to forget about it because a minute later he says, "Well, what do you wanna do? Rose gave us the day to catch up."

My mood lifts slightly at the thought. It's been two years since I've seen Adrian and two years is a lot to make up for. "First let me go get my phone, and then we'll hit the arcade."

We head towards my room. "Sounds good to me."

**A couple hours later**

"Wanna get a pizza?" I ask Adrian as we walk out of the arcade.

"Sure, why not. I've got time to kill." We head off towards the Pizza Parlor.

We order a large pepperoni pizza and find a table to sit down at. "So why are you on the ship man?" I look at Adrian as I take a bite of my pizza.

"Just going on a ride. My great aunt thought it would be nice of me to get away from all the bad influences from school." He says with a mouth full of pizza.

"Right, how is your new school? Where is it again, Oklahoma?" He rolls his eyes at my question.

"Yep the dry land of Oklahoma. It's horrible, I hate everyone therefore I have no friends and no life. I miss everyone from Saint Vlad's."

"Do you still party hard like the crazy man I call my best friend?"

He looks at me briefly before focusing back on his pizza. "No friends equals no parties. The parties I do get invited to are by girls who want me. Not that I'm complaining about that because honestly I'm not. That's the best part about this school; the girls. Although from what I can see, you've settled down too. Not the party boy you use to be either huh? Not that into the hump and dump anymore?"

I look up from my pizza. Adrian's face is sincere. "Actually, I can't get this girl off my back. I can't get rid of her and Rose is getting suspicious." There's a glimmer in Adrian's eyes. "What?"

"What if I told you I could help you out?"

"What do you mean?" I set my pizza slice down on my plate. "How could you do that?"

The glimmer in his eyes is more noticeable. "I'm coming back to Saint Vlad's to finish out the year!"

**A/N:**** I hope you liked it. What do you think about Adrian? What do you want to happen next? Give me your ideas, opinions, and thoughts. I'd love to hear them and incorporate them into the story. Don't forget to review. No new chapter until I get at least 5 for this one.**


	8. Girl Time

**A/N:**** A new chapter so fast! Thank you so much for the reviews! I got all 5 that I needed the first day the chapter went up! I'm so thankful for all of you! I hope you like this chapter just as much as the last! **_**Next chapter won't be up until I get at least 5 reviews for this one!**_** Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer:**** Same as always.**

**RPOV**

_Tap on my window knock on my door _

_I want to make you feel beautiful _

_I know I tend to get so insecure _

_It doesn't matter anymore_

Opening the door to Andre's room I hear the ending of my ring tone. I sigh in content when I hear Adam Levine's voice singing one of my all-time favorite songs; _She Will Be Loved. _I quickly run to my phone to answer it before it goes to voicemail. "Hello?"

"Rose! Finally, I thought you were never gonna answered! I've called you like four times. Where have you been?" I hear Lissa's voice on the other end.

I laugh softly to myself. "Calm down Liss. I was just soakin' up some sun. I left my phone in An, my room. What did ya need?" I hold my breath hoping she didn't hear the slip up.

"Oh, well, I was thinking that we could have a girl day today, just me and you. Maybe hit the spa; get manicures, pedicures, deep tissue massages, and all that good stuff before we have to get off. What do ya say? Aaron can hang out with Andre." I sigh in relief knowing she didn't catch it.

"Sounds great as long as Aaron doesn't mind hanging out with Andre and Adrian."

"Adrian who?" She asks a question in her voice.

"Ivashkov. Did you know him and Andre use to be inseparable?"

"Huh, I thought Adrian moved? Wonder why he's on here." She says more to herself than me I assume.

"I have no idea. I left Andre and him to go do whatever together. Catch up on all the time they missed together." I hear Lissa talking to someone in the background.

"We'll let those two have their day together and we can have ours. Aaron's just gonna stay in the room and watch movies. Sound good to you?"

"Yep, sounds great. I'll see you at my room in 5." I gather my things up from Andre's and throw them into the bag I used earlier before heading out the door still on the phone with Lissa.

"See ya in 5. Love ya Rose!" I hear a door shut through the phone.

"Love you too Liss!" I hang up and stick my phone in my bag.

When I reach my room I open my door and walk in. It's the first time I've been in her except to put my bags in here, other than that I've been in Andre's room. I set my stuff down on the bed and change into a decant outfit. It's nude color dress with flowers on it and a tiny brown belt that wraps under my breast from Charlotte Russe, and with it I put on a pair of flat sandals that wrap around my ankle and have tiny feathers cascading around my ankle as well also from Charlotte Russe** (Outfit on Profile)**. I hurry up and use a little bit of gel and hair spray to scrunch my hair so it's almost natural but not quite.

I remember that I should probably let Andre know about my plans so I sit down on my bed and dig my hone out of my bag. As soon I a start to text Lissa comes walking through my door. "Hey, long time no see!" She has a big smile on her face and she walks over and sits beside me on the bed and gives me a quick hug. "What are you doing?"

I hug her back and say, "I'm gonna text Andre real quick just to let him know what's up. He was kinda hesitant to leave me by myself earlier." I send Andre a quick text that says, "_Hanging with Liss at spa today. See ya later_," before standing up with Lissa. "Ready?"

"Absolutely!" She says excitedly. "By the way, I like the outfit."

I look down at myself. "Thanks!" I look Lissa over to see what she's wearing. She has on a spaghetti strap dress. The top is teal with black polka dots that fits loose around the top and the bottom of the dress is black and form fitting. For shoes she's wearing black flat sandals that wrap around the top of her foot with tiny gold beads. Around her wrist I notice is the small gold chain Tiffany bracelet Aaron gave her that she never takes off** (Outfit on profile)**. "You don't look so bad yourself." She laughs at me as we head out the door.

When we reach the spa my phone beeps signaling I have a message. I look to see who it's from; Andre. "_Okay, see you tonight!_"

Lissa looks at me after giving the lady working the counter our name. "I thought we could make this a no phone day. Just me and you like old times." She smiles softly at me.

"Works for me." I smile back at Liss then turn to the worker. "Can you hold this for me until we're done?" She nods smiling at me. I hand her my phone. "Thanks."

"Any time." She smiles again before moving around the desk. "Right this way ladies." She leads us past all these people lined up against either side of the wall getting either than hands or their feet done, past a couple of rooms with the doors shut, until finally we reach a room with two shirtless guys standing by an open door. "This will be your room for the day. Since you are getting the full treatment all of your treatments will be given in this room with these two men." Lissa and I look at the boys and then each other a smile forming on all of our faces mine and Lissa's, the two boys, and the lady who is working the desk. "Ladies this is Caleb," she points to the first guy. He's hot, built, has an amazing eye color and his smile, man is it a smile. It almost tops my man eater smile which I smile back at him with. "And this is Asher." I look from Caleb to Asher and I swear my knees go weak and I almost fall over. Not only does Asher have a sexy name, I'm pretty sure he defines the term sexy. He has rich brown hair that's tussled in the front, deep brown eyes, and his body he's muscular but not too muscular. He looks like he could be a Calvin Klein Model** (Pic of Asher and Caleb on profile)**. And when Asher smiles I swear my knees go even weaker. I give him the best man eater smile I can muster up at the moment. "I trust you boys with these young ladies."

Asher and Caleb turn to the worker and smile. "You can trust us Loretta." It's Caleb who talks and I notice a slight southern accent.

The worker, Loretta I'm assuming, smiles at the boys. "Good, now I better be going I've got other customers. Have a nice day ladies." She smiles at us and we smile back.

I feel Lissa move closer to me. "You can have Asher. I don't think I can handle him," she whispers into my ear.

I turn around and smile cheekily at her. "That's fine by me!" She smiles back and we both turn when we hear chuckling.

It's Caleb and Asher. Lissa and I raise our eyebrows at them. "You girls ready?" Lissa and I nod and we follow them into the room.

Asher closes the door behind him before turning to us and saying, "Let's start off with introductions. As you already know I'm Asher and that's my little brother Caleb." His voice is even sexy. It's deep and also has a hint of a southern accent. I could just listen to him talk all day.

I must have been standing there staring because Lissa elbows me. "Oh, uh, right. I'm Rose and this is Lissa."

"Nice to meet you." Asher takes my hand and kisses the back of it and Caleb does the same to Lissa.

"You too."

The boys walk away and grab two fluffy white things. "Here, we'll step outside so you two can put these on." The walk away and head out the door.

Lissa and I both look at each other and our mouths drop. "Holy shit!" I say.

"Tell me about it. When I called and said give me the best treatment you have they sure weren't kidding when they said be warned about the men you'll be with. I feel like I just cheated on Aaron just by looking at them!" Lissa and I start to change into the robes.

"I know! Holy shit. Asher is like sexy incarnate. They're like sex on a stick!"

"I know!" Our conversation dies as we finish getting into the robes.

**Four hours later**

"Bye Rose. It was nice meeting you. If you're ever on the ship again give me a call. Here's my number." Asher hands me a piece of paper with a number scrawled onto it.

I take the paper saying, "Well, if you're ever in Michigan come find me. I wouldn't mind hanging out for a while. I'm sure Lissa wouldn't either."

Asher smiles at me. "I might just take you up on that offer. See you later."

"Bye." I give Asher a hug before walking over to Caleb. "Bye Caleb. It was nice meeting you."

"You too Rose." He bends down and hugs me.

"Like I told your brother, come find us if your ever in Michigan." I pull away from the hug.

He laughs softly. "See ya Rose! Bye Lissa!"

"Bye!" Lissa and I chorus.

During the four hours we spent with them we learned quite a lot. They're originally from Amarillo, Texas. They both played football Caleb was the kicker and Asher was the quarterback. They wanted to explore and get away from the small town of Amarillo so they got a job on the ship. They grew up raising horses and working on a farm and one day they both would like to go back and start a farm and a family but right now they want to stick to exploring.

"Well, that went rather well. Didn't it?" I say to Lissa looping our arms together as we walk towards the front check in desk so I can get my phone back.

"I say it went more than well. I can't believe you got Asher's number!" I look guiltily at the piece of paper with the number on it.

"Yeah but it's not like I'm ever gonna use it. He probably won't even remember me. Even if he does, I have my eyes set on someone else." I smile slyly at Lissa.

"Who? Who is it?" She asks excitedly. "Do I know him?"

"Yeah you know him and Lissa right now I can't tell you." She pouts her lips and goes to protest. "I promise, if you leave it alone now and for the rest of the night I will tell you tomorrow."

She looks at me defeated. "Fine, I'll wait until tomorrow, but you better tell me then!"

"I will, I promise. When have I ever broken a promise?" She looks at me skeptically. "To you, when have I ever broken a promise to you?"

"Fine, but on a completely different topic will you answer one thing." She looks at me sheepishly.

"Anything." I look at her questioningly.

"What's up? Are you okay?" I go to disagree when she gives me a sharp look. "Don't even deny it Rose! I know something's up and you're not telling me. Why? Why not? I'm your best friend, we tell each other everything!" She looks hurts, truly hurt that she doesn't know what's wrong.

"You're right Liss, something is wrong with me. Let's go to my room and I'll tell you about it there." She nods and we walk the rest of the way to my room in silence.

When we reach my room, I open the door and Lissa and I sit down on the couch. She looks at me expectantly. "Okay, I've been having these dreams." She raises an eyebrow questioningly. "Well, actually, they're more like flashbacks. I don't know why I just started getting them all of a sudden but they're always the same." I told her about my dream and how I actually realized they were flashbacks, how Andre seems to be the only one that really knows about them. "That's why I had to skip our Sunday together. That was the first time I got actual sleep in a few weeks."

Lissa seems kinda guilty. "I thought you were pulling away from me, that you didn't want to be my friend anymore. I was all bent out of shape the other night for nothing. Well not for nothing but for selfish reasons. I'm sorry Rose!"

Now I'm the one filled with guilt. I caused her so much pain because I didn't tell her. "I'm sorry too Liss! I should have told you."

"She smiles up at me weakly. "Yes, you should have." We both start laughing at her comment. "Well, I probably should get going. We're gonna be getting off in an hour and I need to go help Aaron. He's probably bored out of his mind. See ya in an hour Rose." We stand up and hug before she walks to the door and heads out.

When the door shuts behind her I grab my phone and dial Andre's number. "Hey. What are you doing?"

"Just finished eating a pizza with Adrian. Guess what!" Andre says excitedly.

"What?" I start picking up the few things that are lying around my room.

"Adrian's coming back to Saint Vlad's. Isn't that great?" He sounds so excited.

"That's awesome Andre but can you say bye to Adrian for now. We have an hour until we get off and I have something I need to talk to you about." My voice comes off uneasy.

"Uh, sure. Give me minutes and I'll meet you in my room. See ya." He sounds even more uneasy than me.

Setting the stuff in my hands down on my bed I make my way towards Andre's room. When I reach it he's not there so I sit down on the couch. About 3 minutes later I hear the door open. I stand up and look to see Andre standing there looking half scared. I'm sure I look just the same as him. "You look nice." He tries to hide his uneasiness with a smile but it comes off funny.

"Thanks. You too."

He looks down at himself. "Thanks. You wanted to talk?" He's voice sounds almost shaky.

I take a deep breath and then let it out. "I think we should tell Lissa and your parents we're together." Andre lets out a very visible sigh of relief before coming over to me and crashing his lips onto mine. "So is that a yes?" I ask between kisses.

"Yes, and don't ever scared me like that again got it Marie!" He leans down so our foreheads our touching.

"Got it Rae Rae." I smile up at him and kiss his lips once more.

**A/N:**** Chapter 8 is complete! Yay! I hope you liked it! What did you think Rose wanted to talk to Andre about? What did you think of Asher and Caleb? Should they come into the story later on or not? Give me some of your opinions and ideas. I love to hear them! **_**Remember no knew chapter until I get 5 review!**_** So REVIEW!**


	9. Telling the Family

**A/N: ****Thanks for the reviews! You guys rock! I'll keep this short and sweet. No new chapter until I get at least 5 reviews for this one!**

**Disclaimer:**** Same as always.**

**RPOV**

"You ready?" Andre whispers into my ear as we're walking into our private house here at the Bahamas.

I turn my head so I can look at him over my shoulder. "Not yet. Let's wait until we're settled in. I mean we just got into the house." I don't want to put it off longer but right now doesn't seem like the time to be telling anyone. I mean we just got here.

Andre looks at me funny but goes along with me no arguments. "I guess you're right. Give everyone time to settle into their room. We can tell them before we all split up tonight."

"Perfect!" I look ahead to see if anyone is looking at us and then I kiss Andre's cheek. He gives me the smile I love and then leans in and kisses my lips quick.

"Alright then." He smiles at me again and I smile back and we speed up to catch up with everyone else.

"So how was seeing Adrian again?" I want to reach over and hold his hand but right now I can't. Just a few more hours.

"Great, he's coming back to St. Vlad's to finish out the school year." I give him a genuine smile. I notice his hand twitching. He must want to hold my hand too.

"That's nice. Now you, he and I can wreak havoc together to finish out the school year!" I smile excitedly up at him as I think of some of the things we can do when we get back.

He gives me a side long glance. "I feel a party forming in that pretty little head of yours." I just give him a smile and he smiles back.

"Okay kids, Rhea and I are in this wing and you four are in the other wing and you each have your own room. There are two bathrooms over there. One joining either bedroom. We figured the girls could share a bathroom and the boys could share a bathroom but whatever one you guys get is up to who gets there first. See you guys after everything is unpacked." As soon as Eric and Rhea's backs are turned Lissa and I look at each other and we give each other a knowing look. I give a nod and we drop our heavy bags and run to the wing so we get first pick in rooms. It takes a while for the guys to realize what we did and by the time they start running Lissa and I are half way there.

The room I ended up getting was like a pale blue and had a king size bed with a walk in closet. Lissa was identical to mine except her room was a pale yellow. The boys' rooms were similar just different colors, but mine and Lissa's bathroom was way better than the guys'. Ours had a walk in shower on one wall. On the other wall was a Jacuzzi bathtub and then there was the toilet. One wall in the bathroom though was just a big counter with two sinks. It gave Lissa and me plenty of room to lay out all our make-up and plug in all of our hair stuff. Whereas the guys bathroom had one sink and barely and counter space and they had just a walk in shower.

Once Lissa and I found the two rooms we wanted we went back and got our bags. Lissa wanted to talk now about the someone else that's keeping me from calling Asher, but thankfully Aaron showed up to help Liss unpack. I want to tell her about Andre when we tell everyone else. So right now I am unpacking all my clothes and picking out an outfit to wear tonight.

I sigh thinking about how Andre and I are going to tell everyone when suddenly strong arms wrap around my waist. "What's the matter? You seem lost in your own world." I turn my head to look at Andre but I can only go so far because his face is on my shoulder.

I smile as he leans closer and pecks my lips. I turn my body around the rest of the way so I'm facing him now and I wrap my arms around Andre's neck. "Nothing's the matter. I'm just thinking about how we're going to tell everyone and what their reactions are gonna be." Suddenly a thought hits me. "What if they're pissed? What if they want you with someone else?" I pull out of Andre's arms and go back to hanging up clothes.

Andre starts putting clothes on hangers as well and follows me into the closet. I pull the set of clothes I'm holding on a shelf then look at Andre again scared. "Hey," he says walking over to me and holding my face in his hands. "Everything's gonna be fine. They already love you so we don't have to worry about that. If anything they'll love you even more." He smiles down at me then kisses my forehead. "It'll be okay. Trust me."

"Okay. On to more important things." Andre raises an eyebrow at me in question. "What should I wear tonight?" Andre gets this smile on his face and I don't know how to describe it.

"I'll be right back!" Then he walks out of my closet and then out of my room leaving me to put my clothes away by myself again.

Five minutes later he's back in my room with bags in his hands and he's smiling. "I got these for you when we went shopping." He starts pulling a million things out of the bag.

The first thing he pulls out is a beautiful nude color strapless dress with silver sparkles. The bottom of the dress was a mesh material. It was the most amazing dress I have ever seen. Next he pulls out a strappy pair of nude colored heels that match the dress perfectly. The heel is high enough to make me as tall as a Moroi. Next he pulls out tiny bags that look like they're filled with jewelry. The first thing he pulls out is this gorgeous necklace. It had 7 diamond flowers all connected to each other. The chain of the necklace was gold **(all on profile)**.

He lays the necklace down on the bed next to the shoes and the dress. Then he pulls out two sets of earrings from another small bag. "I didn't know what ones to get you so I got you both pairs." He gives me a small smile. One set of the earrings were rhinestones like the necklace and they were studs. Unlike that pair the other pair was beaded hoops. Both sets of earring were as beautiful and gorgeous as the necklace shoes and dress. He lays the earring on the bed. Then out of the same bag he pulled out two bracelets. "I figured a set for each are." He shrugged his shoulders when he said this. One of the sets of bracelets matched the hoop earrings and the other bracelet was roses like the necklace he bought. The last thing he pulls out of one of the small bags is the most amazing ring I ever saw. It had white jewels and light pink ones that match the hoop earrings and the bracelet **(all on profile)**.

"Jeez Andre, you didn't have to buy me all this." I went to say more but he held up his hand.

"Wait, that's not all." My mouth drops open when he says this.

He turns back to the big bag and pulls out a wallet that could pass for a clutch, just big enough to fit money and my favorite lip gloss which he pulls out next. The high shine lip gloss from Forever 21 in the natural color and if that isn't enough he also pulls out the pinna colada love and beauty shimmer gloss from Forever 21 **(on profile)**.

I give Andre another outrageous look. "Is that all yet?"

He holds his hand up again. "One more thing." Then he turns to the bag and pulls out a rosette cluster headband that matches everything else perfectly. "Now that's all." He says and then smiles at me** (On profile)**.

I walk over to my bed and look at all the stuff. I touch the fabric of the dress. "You bought all of this for me? For tonight?" I turn around and look at him awed. He nods his head slightly a hint of a smile still on his lips. "Thank you! I love it all!" I fling my arms around his neck and kiss him with everything I have. He kisses me back equally as enthusiastic.

I pull away after a few minutes. "Well I should probably start getting ready. I think I hear Lissa in the bathroom already. See you soon!" I kiss his lips one more time, look over my shoulder at my bed with all the stuff, then head to the bathroom where I find Lissa wrapped in a towel blow drying her hair. She stops when she sees me walk in.

"Hey!" Her brows furrow when she sees me. "What's got you so baffled?" I give a quick look to the mirror and notice that my face is flushed and my eyes are wide.

"Nothing. I just need a shower." I turn on the shower to heat up the water. Lissa goes back to blow drying her hair and I strip off my clothes.

Once I'm out of the shower I wrap a towel around my head to let my hair dry that way. Then I plug in my curling iron before starting to apply my make-up. Once my make-up's on I head to my room and throw on a pair of comfy shorts and a white Hollister tank top, and then head back to the bathroom to curl my hair.

"Well, you're looking better now." Lissa says from beside me where she's doing her make-up. I smile slightly as I wrap a strand of hair around the iron. "What are you planning on doing tonight anyways?"

I let that curl fall from the iron then wrap another one around it before looking at Lissa. "I'm not really sure yet. What are you and Aaron doing tonight?"

She gives me a big smile. "We're gonna go out for dinner and then go to the beach to hang out for the night. Maybe if you're not doing anything when we're done with dinner you can come join us. We're probably just gonna build a fire and hang around that. Maybe we'll invite Andre and he can play for us. Oh, oh, oh and you can sing! Yeah, that's what we'll do! I'll tell Aaron when I'm done." She's practically jumping for joy at the thought of this.

I finish my hair about the same time she finishes her make-up and touches her hair up. I go to my room, grab the headband, and then head back to the bathroom to put it in. Once the headband's in I go back to my room and change. When I finally get the dress, the necklace, the ring, and the bracelets on I look at the earrings deciding which ones to choose. I end up deciding to go with the hoops. It took me a total of two hours to get ready.

There's a quick knock on the bathroom door before it opens and Lissa walks in. She stops instantly when she sees me. "Holy crap! I love that! When did you get it? I don't remember you buying any of that." She twists her hand in a way to tell me to spin. I spin in a circle and as I finish spinning there's a knock on my actual door and we hear Aaron yelling Lissa's name. I look at my door and Lissa looks through the bathroom towards her room. "See you in a few!" She walks through the bathroom door shutting it behind her and as that door closes the other one opens and in walks Andre.

He does the same thing as Lissa. "Holy shit! You look gorgeous Rose!" He walks over and gives me a kiss. I say thank you and when he steps back I look him over checking out his outfit. He's got on black dress pants and a black dress shirt with a black tie.

"You look pretty snazzy yourself." I kiss him and link my arms around his when I pull away. "Let's do this!" I heard Lissa and Aaron walk past my door a little earlier so I'm assuming they're in the center wing along with Rhea and Eric.

Andre gives me a concerned look. "You sure you wanna do this?"

I look up at him but now he's not so much taller than me with these heels on. I give a stern nod. "I'm positive. Let's go." I drop my arm from his and head to the center wing.

Rhea, Eric, Aaron, and Lissa were all standing in the living room in a circle talking. When we walked in I cleared my throat. Lissa saw us and looked at us and everyone else followed. "There's something we need to tell you." Everyone gives us a funny look. I look at Lissa and then back at Andre. Then I reach my hand out and take a hold of his looking at our conjoined hands. I smile to myself then the smile shows on my face as I look up at what I consider family.

Lissa is the first to speak.

**A/N: ****I hope you like it. The next chapter won't be up until I get at least 5 reviews for this one. What do you think everyone's reactions will be? Any suggestions about what Andre and Rose's date will go? What do you think of Rose's outfit? Don't forget to review!**


	10. The Reactions and Their Secret Place

**A/N:**** Thanks so much for all the reviews! I hope you guys like this chapter just as much! I'd like to give a big shout out to Chelsea Castile for helping me with part of this chapter. I changed a few things but your idea is still very evident in the writing. Thanks so much! Next chapter won't be updated until I get at least 5 reviews for this one!**

**Disclaimer:**** Same as always.**

**RPOV**

Lissa was the first to speak. "Oh. My. God!" She squealed. "No way! Rose, why didn't you tell me sooner! Oh my god, we're actually gonna be real sisters!" She squeals some more. Suddenly she stops squealing and hits her forehead. "How could I have been so stupid? It was so obvious you've been spending so much time together! Ah, we need serious girl time tomorrow, or tonight. No definitely tonight. The fire totally on now!" She squeals and hugs me so tight all I'm capable of doing is smile and say, "Can't breathe." She lets me go and takes a step back. "Oops, sorry." She gives me an apologetic smile.

My head snaps from Lissa to Rhea as she begins talking animatedly fast and extremely excited. Now I know where Lissa gets it. "It's about damn time you two! I always knew you two would end up together, but Andre," she looks at Andre now very serious. I give him a quick glance and he's looking at Rhea questioningly. I look back at Rhea as she begins talking very seriously, "If you hurt my baby girl, I will personally terrorize you the worst way you can possibly think of even though you are my son. Get it?"

Andre visibly gulps. "Got it."

"Go." She smiles innocently at him like she never threatened him at all. "Now get over here and give your new mama a hug." She smiles ecstatically at me and I walk into her outstretched arms immediately. I pull back and walk back over to Andre.

"What the hell just happened?" We all turn to look at a clueless Aaron. Lissa walks over and whispers something into his ear and he gives us all a disordered look. "We're they already dating though?" Lissa says something else and he gives us another incredulous look. "Seriously? Huh, I guess I was just always out of the loop. You two seemed like a couple."

"Aaron," everyone looks at Andre as he addresses Aaron, "You're an idiot." We burst out laughing at Andre's statement.

Our laughter comes up short when Eric says in a not so pleasant voice, "Andre, we need to talk, now." Eric turns and walks towards his and Rhea's wing of the house. I give Andre a horrified look as he follows after his father and he visibly gulps. He looks over his shoulder at me a nervous expression on his face. They disappear down the hall and now it's just four of us.

I'm still staring down the hall when someone wraps an arm around my shoulders giving me a half hug. "He'll be fine." I look up and I'm met with the concerned eyes of Rhea. I can tell by the way she shifts her eyes to the hallway that she's curious as to what Eric wants too.

"Well, Rose, I must say this again, I love your outfit!" Lissa says trying to get my attention away from the hallway.

"Thanks." I smile kindly.

"You do look lovely Rose. Where did you get this at?" Rhea asks looking me over.

"Andre bought it for me. He just gave it to me a little bit ago." I say shyly.

"Awe." Lissa and Rhea chorus.

Talk of my outfit got me curios about Lissa's. She's wearing an apricot colored pleated high low wrap dress. The front is short and stops right above her knees while the back is long and stops above her ankle. It's go a belt around the center of her stomach. She's got on black studded heels that make her just a little shorter than Aaron. The necklace she has on is her Tiffany necklace that Rhea had gotten her for her last birthday. On her wrist she had on the bracelet she got from Aaron that she always wears. Her ears had tiny diamond studs in them and I noticed she had on one thin gold band with one tiny diamond on the ring finger on her right hand** (Outfit on profile)**.

"You look great too! I love your shoes." We laugh as we hear Aaron groan at the mention of shoes.

"_Please_ don't start talking about shoes!" He groans again.

I hear laughter coming from the hall and we all look as Eric and Andre come back into the den. Eric pats Andre on the shoulder. "Remember what I said son." Andre nods his head and comes over to me taking my hand in his and kissing my cheek.

"As lovely as this night is turning out to be, Honey we have reservations to get to." Rhea says grabbing ahold of Eric's hand and pulling him towards the door. "Be safe kids, and have fun! See you tonight, if not tomorrow." She opens the door and her and Eric leave.

Lissa turns to me. "So is the fire still on for later?"

Andre looks at me confused and Aaron does the same to Lissa. "What fire?" Andre says the same time Aaron says, "You invited them?"

Lissa gives Aaron a pointed look but lets me tell Andre before she yells at Aaron. "Lissa and Aaron are building a fire on the beach tonight. Lissa invited us earlier. She wants you to bring your guitar."

"Oh, sure I can bring my guitar. Text us when you guys get back tonight and we'll make sure we show up soon." Andre says to Lissa.

Lissa nods smiling at Andre before turning and hitting Aaron across the shoulder. "What is wrong with you? Of course I invited them! Why wouldn't I?"

"Ow!" Aaron says rubbing his shoulder where Lissa hit him. "I thought it was just going to be me and you, that's all."

"Oh, sorry." Lissa kisses Aaron's lips. "Alright, I'll text you guys later. We all probably need to go. Have fun!" We head out the door in a group but split up when we reach the cars. Since Lissa and Aaron are only 15 and can't drive Rhea got them a driver and since Andre can drive and that's who I usually spend my time with he has his own car.

I turn to Andre as we pull out of the driveway in his Camaro. "So, what did your dad want?"

**APOV**

"Andre, we need to talk, now." My laughter dried up almost instantly when my father spoke. He sounded cold. I gulp as I start following him to his and my mother's wing. I turn around and I'm met with a horrified look from Rose. I know my nervousness is showing in my face because she becomes even more horrified if possible.

I follow my father quietly until we reach the bedroom. He opens the door and waits for me to walk in. The he follows after and shuts the door behind him. "What are you doing son?" He asks shaking his head.

I look at him trying to ponder what he's talking about. "What do you mean?"

He looks up and meets my eyes. "She's a Dhampir. You're a Royal Moroi."

I narrow my eyes when he says that. "What's that supposed to mean?" I half ask half yell at him.

His eyes are tender, caring. "I'm not trying to sound like a dick."

"Too late for that," I say under my breath.

He shakes his head at me. "I just want you to know how hard this is going to be for you two if your relationship surpasses high school. You'll be bombarded with Royal dick. And I don't want that to ruin who you are or who she is. You both have a personality that anyone could love. I don't want to see either one of you change because of the way your treated."

I un-narrow my eyes and soften up. "I know what it'll be like if we're together and I'm ready to face it."

He looks proudly at me. "I know you are son but are you ready to let Rose face it? She's got the personality any girl would kill to have but the real world could change that. Are you ready to let her go through that?" I lower my eyes to the ground thinking.

"I can't leave her Dad. It'll kill me, but if she's not ready then I will. I'll do whatever it takes to make her happy." I look back up and meet his eyes.

He pats my shoulder. "You're such a brave boy. Do you know that? Any girl would be lucky enough to have you."

"Maybe so but how was I lucky enough to have her?"

He shakes his head smiling softy. "That my son is a mystery." I laugh softly at his joke. We stand in silence for a few minutes. "Andre,"

"Hmm?"

"Look at me." His voice serious again. I turn my head quickly to look at him. "Rose is like my second daughter and if you hurt her in any way I will personally be sure to make it so you cannot have kids _and_ I will disown you from the Dragomir family." I visibly gulped. "Got it?" I couldn't talk so I just nodded. "Good. Now let's get going." He slaps me on the shoulder and stand up.

He almost to the door when I blurt out, "I think I love her."

My dad stops instantly in his tracks and turns around to look at me, eyes wide. "What?" He says shocked.

"I think I love her," I say bolder.

"Well, that doesn't surprise me." He says shrugging his shoulders. "Come on son, we both have plans. We can talk more later if you want." He slings his arm over my shoulder and we head back to the den where everyone else is.

**A few hours later**

"That was delicious! Mmm, I loved it." She exclaimed as we walked out of the restraint. She kissed my cheek before grabbing ahold of my hand and pulling my fast towards the car. "Come on, let's go do something. Lissa hasn't text us yet. Let's go on an adventure!" She smiles as we reach the car. She drops my hand and wraps her arms around my neck. Almost if on instinct my hands wrap around her waist and I bend down and kiss her. Her hands slide down my arms and into my front pockets. I don't fully understand what she's doing until its too late. She pulls away from me and dangles my keys in her hand. "Can I drive?"

"Absolutely not! Give me the keys." I grab for the keys but she pulls them away before I can get a grip on them.

"Please?" She gives me her puppy dog eyes and her pouty lip.

"That's not gonna work this time." She doesn't say anything just stares at me like that until I crack. "Fine, you can drive." I sigh as I walk over to open the passenger door to get in.

Rose clears her throat and I look over at her right before I climb in. She gives me a look and then looks at her door. I sigh again as I walk around the front of the car and open her door up for her. "Why thank you kind man." She gives me her man eater smile as she climbs into the car. I shut her door then climb into my seat. She looks at me before saying, "Where to?"

"Doesn't matter. Let's go though." She throws me a playful glare then starts the car. In a matter of seconds we're on the road headed to god knows where.

"Where are you taking me" I ask a little scared because now there are no houses and just trees.

"Trust me on this one." She flicks her eyes toward me and smiles.

"I don't know," I say uneasy. She pouts her lips and looks at me from the side of her eye. "Fine."

We continue driving for another ten minutes when suddenly Rose pulls off the road. We drive another two minutes and Rose shuts the car off and climbs out of the car. I'm out in a flash behind her. "Where are we?" I ask looking around. All I see are trees.

"Follow me." She grabs my hand and pulls me through the woods. She comes to a complete stop about 500 yards from the car.

I'm behind her at first but when I come and stand beside her I'm amazed. "Whoa! Where are we?"

She turns her head and looks at me. "Remember that time I went on vacation with Mason and Eddie?" I nod my head saying yeah. "We came here to the Bahamas. We found this one night while we were out walking around. It's beautiful isn't it?"

Beautiful doesn't begin to describe it. "It's something alright." It looks like it came right out of a movie. The waterfall was absolutely gorgeous. I don't even know how to explain it. All the water followed down through the middle of a cliff. The cliff was green and mossy but still beautiful** (Pic on profile)**.

Rose and I just stand there admiring the waterfall until my cell phone goes off and breaks the silence. "Hello?" I say into the phone once I answer it.

"Hey, we're on our way back to the house now. Where are you?" Lissa's sweet voice says through the phone.

I look at Rose and then at the waterfall and smile to myself. "We took a detour. We're on our way now." I can see Rose looking at me.

"Alright! See you guys soon. Love you!"

"Love you too Liss." I hang up my phone and look at Rose. "Liss and Aaron are on their way home."

She nods giving the waterfall one last look before heading to the car. I jog to catch up with her and then I take her hand into mine and his it. "Hey, we'll make a trip out here one night and just sit. How's that sound?" She smiles instantly at the thought.

"You mean it?" She says excitedly.

"Of course. We can come out any night you want." We stop walking when we reach the car. Rose turns to me and gives me a quick kiss on the lips before climbing into the driver's seat. I shake my head laughing before climbing in to the passenger seat. I think of how Rose looked while we were standing by the waterfall. She seemed peaceful. Better than she had since the dreams started. Speaking of the dreams I'd have to ask her about them later.

Right now I was content with knowing that my family had our backs in our relationship, Rose seemed okay for the time being, and I was falling in love with the girl of my dreams.

**A/N:**** I hope you guys liked that chapter! Again, I just wanted to give a shout out to Chelsea Castile for giving me some of the ideas for this chapter. Give me your feedback, opinions, ideas, and any of your thoughts in a review! Tell me, what do you think of everyone's reactions? What about the date? Lissa's outfit? Remember, **_**I will not update the next chapter until I get at least 5 reviews for this one!**_


	11. The Fire, a Boy, the Necklace, THE Night

**A/N:**** Thanks so much for the reviews! Like always they mean so much! So in this chapter I'm going to speed things up a little bit. But I'm glad you liked the last chapter and I hope you like this one as well. **

**Disclaimer:**** Same as always.**

**RPOV**

"I have to change or we're never going to make it to the fire." I say reluctantly trying to pull away from Andre.

"One more kiss?" He pouts pulling me back into him and kissing my neck. He goes from my neck back to my lips.

"Okay, seriously I need to change. My phone's vibrated five times in the last two minutes." I kiss his lips once more before turning and heading into my room.

Instead of heading to his own room Andre follows me into mine and sits down on my bed. I give him and incredulous look and he just smiles back at me. "What?"

I laugh throwing my phone at him. "If you're gonna sit in here than make yourself useful and read me those texts."

He sighs exasperated but I know he's joking around because he has a smile on his face. "Are you guys almost here? Where are you? Bring a blanket down with you. Don't forget Andre's guitar." All of these messages obviously from Lissa.

Wait my phone went off five times. He only read four messages. "What did the last one sa…what's wrong?" I ask when I see the look on his face. It's murderous.

He shakes his head then looks at me. "Nothing." I give him the best "tell me" look I can and he cracks just like I knew he would. "Jesse text you."

I drop the pair of pants I was holding. "What did he say?"

I bend down and pick up the pants before carrying them over to my bed and sitting down next to Andre. "How's your vacation? I can't wait for you to get home! Then he put a winky face."

"What?" I grab my phone from Andre's hands and look at the message. _How's your vacation? I can't wait for you to get back! ;) Miss ya! _ Oh god. I look at Andre's face. Still murderous.

"What do you have planned for when you get back?" When I look at his eyes I can see the hurt in them.

I take his hands into mine. "Nothing, I have nothing planned with Jesse for when we get back. I swear. We use to hook up before us but that was before us. He was the reason we skipped school that day. Him and that damn dream!"

He looks at our conjoined hands then at my face. "You have nothing planned?"

I shake my head. "No, I'm with you. 110 percent with you." I climb onto his lap and kiss him. We kiss for a little while until he pulls back and smiles at me. "What?" I smile back.

"Don't you have to get changed?"

I jump off his lap swearing. "Shit! Damn Jesse and damn you." He puts a hand over his heart faking hurt.

"That hurt Rose. That really hurt."

"Get over it and go get changed." He kisses me one last time before walking out of my room laughing. I shake my head as I change.

Five minutes later I'm in Andre's room standing in front of his mirror as his puts on his shirt. I have on a grey pair of Pink sweatpants that stop just below my knee and a black slouchy racerback tank that I tied so my stomach is showing with a bright purple lace bandeau bra under it** (outfit on profile)**. As for shoes I just put on my brown leather flip flops from Hollister. The ones that are braided by your toes. I pulled my hair up into a messy bun that's super loose with a black and purple Under Armor headband in keeping the loose hair off my face.

Andre just put on a pair of black Under Armor shorts with a grey Under Armor shirt. "Ready?" Andre comes up behind me wrapping his hands around my waist and since my pants are a little baggy he's playing with the lace from my underwear that's showing. I turn in his arms and kiss him once before pulling away and walking out his door yelling, "Don't forget your guitar," over my shoulder.

"Finally!" Lissa squeals when she sees Andre and me walking out of the path that leads from our house to the beach. She runs over to me and hugs me. "I want everything," she whispers into my ear before pulling away.

Aaron gets up from where he's sitting and hands Andre a drink. "Hey, where's mine!" I ask as Andre takes a drink of his. Aaron just shrugs then goes and sits back down. When he's back on the blanket by the fire he smiles at me before taking a drink out of his own cup. "Ass."

Thirty minutes later we have the second blanket on the sand, drinks in our hands, and Andre's guitar is out. At first I'm sitting by Andre but Lissa gives me a look and says, "Rose, let's go on a walk." She stands up and walks over to pull me up. We run down to the water and when we reach it we start walking. "So how long have you and Andre been together?'

I look at her and she smiles at me. I smile back happy with the way today has turned out. "Since Friday, we got together when we skipped school. It just sort of happened." I shrug not sure how to explain any of it.

"Well, I'm happy for you, both of you." She wraps her arm around my shoulder and we continue walking in silence for a while. "Aaron and I had sex," Lissa says suddenly. I stop and look at her my mouth hanging open no doubt. "Last night."

I swear my mouth would have fallen open even more if I didn't try my hardest to close it. "Wow, who would have thought I'd be the virgin and you be the first."

She slaps my shoulder. "Hey!"

I laugh at her. "Come on, you have to admit, we all thought I'd be first."

She shakes her head but laughs alongside me. "I guess you're right."

"I always am," I say running ahead of her. She runs to catch up to me but before she can she runs into someone. "Humph." She falls on top of whoever she ran into.

I run over to her. "Lissa are you okay?"

She takes my hand so I can help her up. "Yeah, I'm fine. Are you okay?" She turns to the guy she ran into.

"I'm fine." I look the guy over. I swear I've seen him before somewhere but where? He has dark black hair and eyes the color of ice. The more I study him I realize something.

I lean over and whisper into Lissa's ear. "He's a Moroi." She doesn't hear me at first because she was in the middle of talking to the stranger but when I say it again she gasps.

"Well, we should be getting back to our boyfriends. I'm sorry again." We wave bye before turning around and racing back to the boys.

"Who was that?" Lissa asks when we sit down by the fire again.

"Who?" Andre asks looking at me.

"I have no idea but he seemed familiar and he was a Moroi." Lissa looks over her shoulder the way that we just came from.

"He did seem familiar."

"Who?" Andre asks again.

"This guy Lissa ran into." Aaron and Andre look at Lissa with a look that say, "how do you run into someone." I look at Andre. "Do we know anyone with jet black hair and ice blue eyes?"

He thinks about it for a minute or two. "Well, all the Ozera's are like that. Maybe one of the families is here on vacation too."

"Maybe." Andre stands up pulling me with him. "What are you doing?"

He looks back at me over his shoulder. "This time you trust me. Just come on." I grab ahold of my hand and runs towards the water. When we're about 5 feet away he starts stripping to his underwear.

"Are you crazy?" I say as I watch him walk down closer to the water.

"Maybe, but you're more crazy than I am. Come on, get in with me." I stand there staring at him. "Please?" I shake my head. He runs up and cups my face in his hands. "Haven't you ever wanted to go night swimming in the ocean before?"

"Yeah, but that doesn't mean—"he cuts me off with a kiss.

"Come on, we'll do it together." He kisses me again and then pouts his lips.

"Fine." I say pulling my tank over my head. Once I'm left in my bra and underwear I jump onto Andre's back so he can carry me in the water because I am not going under. He lets go of my legs. I climb off his back and stand in the water. Right now it only goes up to my knees. Andre is out a little farther than I am the water at his knee length. Suddenly I'm lifted out of the water but only for a second before I come crashing into it going under completely. "Aaron, I hate you!" I yell when I come out of the water.

He walks past me and smiles. "That's okay Rose. I can live." I splash him with water and when I go to splash him again strong arms wrap around my upper body locking my arms into place.

"I wouldn't do that Marie." I turn my head to see Andre smiling down at me. Suddenly a thought hits me. I look around the water. Not here. I look up at the sand. Ah ha, found her. I smile evilly at Andre. "What's going through that pretty little head of yours?"

I look back at the sand and then back to Andre. He understands what I mean and smiles. He swims away with the current so he can get up to the sand without being seen. Suddenly there's a really loud scream and then a splash. Before I can even laugh Lissa's coming out of the water yelling at Andre. I swim over to her and splash her. We spend the majority of the night in the water. And when we get out we sit by the fire to dry off but I'm pretty sure I'm not the only one who starts drifting off to sleep.

**The last night**

Lissa and I are in the bathroom getting ready for another night out. We both decided to go with the natural look with our make-up. Lissa's hair his slightly wavy and she has a headband in. For my hair I pulled it into a low side bun.We were also going easy with the outfits tonight. Not fancy like our first night here. Lissa had on a pair of dark wash Hollister shorts and a white layered tank also from Hollister. She had on a pair of brown leather flip flops from Hollister are braided. They're different than the ones I wore to the fire. As or jewelry she had on her gold bracelet from Aaron and that was it** (outfit on profile)**.

My outfit on the other hand was also all from Hollister, but I had on white jean shorts, a navy blue tank that stopped just above the hem of my shorts, and for shoes I wore plain brown leather ones. As for my jewelry I just had on one silver bangle with diamonds from Forever 21** (outfit on profile)**.

Once we were both done we looked each other over. "You look nice. Where are you going?" I ask Liss.

She shrugs her shoulders. "I'm not really sure. Aaron's surprising me but he told me to dress nice. Not to casual but not too fancy."

"Same with Andre." She smiles at me and I smile back. "Boys." We say at the same time and then burst out laughing.

"Well, we should probably get going. You look great to by the way." We head out the bathroom and through my room to head to the den.

When we reach the den the boys are standing there waiting. I almost laugh when I see them. They have on almost the identical outfit. The both have on khaki shorts from American Eagle and V-neck tees also from American Eagle. The only difference is the color. Aaron has on a black tee and Andre has on a bright blue **(On Profile)**. On their feet they both also have on Nike sneakers. Andre's are Air Max Nikes and they're grey, black, and white. Aaron's are also Air Max Nikes but his are grey, black, white, and red.

They look over at us when we walk in. "You girls ready to go?" Andre asks

"Let's go!" I say walking over and grabbing ahold of his hand as we head out the front door. We call goodbye to Rhea and Eric who decided to stay in tonight. When we reach the drive way we say goodbye to Lissa and Aaron as they climb into their car and Andre and I climb into his. When we're on the road I look over to Andre. "So where are we going?"

He shakes his head and chuckles softly. "I told you earlier, it's a surprise. You'll see when we get there and you're going to love it." I sigh defeated. He lifts up the hand that he's holding and kisses it. I smile in content.

About thirty minutes into the drive I know exactly where we're going. I sit up straighter and look over to Andre. "Really?" I ask smiling.

"Really."

About ten minutes later the car comes to a stop and Andre pops the trunk. He runs around the front of the car to open my door for my and then takes my hand into his as we walk to the trunk. He pulls out a picnic basket and a blanket and then closes the trunk. We walk to the edge of the cliff where we can see the water fall perfectly. Once the blanket is laid down Andre starts pulling things out of the basket. When everything's out he looks at me. "I thought we could spend one night her, laying under the stars by one of the most beautiful things I have ever seen."

I lean over and kiss him. "I love it. Thank you." I kiss him again.

Once we ate we stuck all the garbage back into the picnic basket and Andre took it to his car. We're laying here looking at the stars now and all I can think about how much I have fallen for Andre in such a short amount of time and I came to the decision that I'm going to tell him. "Andre?" I say the same time he says "Rose?"

We look at each other and laugh. I sit up and he follows suit. "You first," I say.

He takes a deep breath and then looks me in the eyes. "Rose, I know we've only been together for like a week but I'm falling for you. I'm falling fast and hard and I think I might be falling in love. No I know that I am. Rose I'm falling in love with you and I think I have been for a long time. I didn't know when the right time to give you this so I decided that I was going to give it to you tonight." He hands me a box that he pulled out of his picket and when I open it I gasp. It was the most beautiful necklace I have ever seen. It was a silver necklace with the letter R dangling from it. The R was diamonds and it sparkled even in the moon light** (Pic on profile)**.

"Oh, my god. It's gorgeous! I love it." I take it out of the box and unclasp it. "Will you help me put it on?" I hand him the necklace and turn around. Once it's clasped his hands linger on my shoulders. I turn around and kiss him.

"Now, what were you going to say?" He gives me a nervous look.

I take a deep breath. "Andre," his eyes are like a puppy. "I'm not falling in love with you." His face drops and I want to kill myself for being the one to do that to him. "I'm not falling in love with you because," I take another deep breath, "because I already am in love with you." There I said it. I'm in love with Andre Dragomir. "I love you."

He doesn't say anything for a few minutes and I can feel my heart starting to brake when suddenly his lips crash against mine. "I love you too Rose."

He kisses me again but this time it's a really passionate kiss. I already feel myself losing control of my actions. Before I know it Andre's shirt is off, then my shirt, then it's our shorts. We're left in just our underwear. I pull at the hem of his boxers. He doesn't pull back he just nods his head as he kisses his way down my neck. His hands roaming everywhere that there's skin. When his hands reach the hem of my underwear he hesitates. "I don't have anything." He says against my neck as he moves his hands away from my underwear.

"I don't care. I want you. I want all of you. I love you Andre." A say as my hands wander all over his perfect body. "I love you."

"We shouldn't." I protest but I bring his mouth back up to mine and kiss him.

"I want you." He begins to protest again so I flip us. Now I'm straddling him. I start to kiss down his neck and his hands begin to travel again. I take my hands and guide his to the hem of my panties and I help him start to take them off. Once I've got him started he lost all his reasonable thoughts.

"Are you sure this is what you want?" He asks one last time.

"Yes," I breathe out as Andre flips us again so now I'm under him.

And slowly we begin to become one.

**A/N:**** So, what did you think? Did you love it hate it? Tell me in a review. The next chapter won't be up unless I get at least 5 reviews for this one. **


	12. The Trip Home

**A/N:**** Thanks for all the reviews! I'm really glad you guys like the story so far. A lot of people have been asking about Andre; am I gonna keep him alive or have him die like in the actual books. My answer to that is you're all just gonna have to wait! If you have any other questions about anything, I'll try my hardest to answer them as much as I can. Thanks again for the reviews and here's chapter 12 of Before the Wreck! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer:**** Same as always!**

**RPOV**

"Where were you last night?" Lissa questions as I walk into my room to start packing my clothes. She's standing in the doorway to the bathroom that connects our rooms.

I look over to her after folding a shirt. "Long story. Are you done packing?"

She looks over her shoulder to her room. "For the most part. Aaron and I packed most of our stuff last night after we got home."

I walk back to the closet grab a few more hangers and walk back to the bed to start putting them into my suitcases. "Oh."

"Yeah, so where _did_ you guys go last night?" She asks walking to one of the dressers and pulling out a stack of clothes. She comes to my bed and starts putting those clothes into one of my other suitcases.

I stop folding the shirt in my hands and look at her smiling. "We went to this one spot that Mason, Eddie, and I found once. It's a gorgeous waterfall. We had a picnic and then…slept under the stars by the water. It was the best night on the whole vacation." She stops folding to look at me with a suspicious look. "What?" I ask not able to hold my smile in.

"No way! You didn't!" She exclaims.

My smile grows bigger. "I did."

"Rose!" She whacks me with a pair of pants she's holding.

"Ow!" I say hitting her back with my shirt.

"Sorry," she says not looking very apologetic. "I know I shouldn't be asking this because it's kind of awkward with it being my brother but how was it?" She starts folding her clothes again.

I turn back to my stack and smile to myself and absentmindedly messed with the necklace hanging around my neck. "It was perfect." I sigh.

I turn to her and bite my lip. "What?" She says nervously.

"It's nothing bad." I say.

"I beg to differ by the way you look. Just tell me." She puts a pair of shorts into the suitcase.

"We didn't use anything." I avoid her eyes as she drops the skirt she's holding and her eyes go wide.

"What do you mean you didn't use anything!?" She yells.

"That's what I mean! We got caught up in the moment but trust me it was my idea not his. He wanted to stop but I talked him into it." I give her a sideways glance and see her shaking her head.

"Well what's done is done and whatever happens I'm always here for you." She gives me a half hug. "I love you." She kisses my check before picking up the skirt she dropped.

"Thanks and I love you too Liss."

We pack in silence until everything of mine is packed. Then we head to the kitchen to make some lunch. On the way there Lissa looks at me. "So, did you guys say "I love you" to each other yet?"

I give her a quick glance before shaking my head laughing lightly. "Yes Lissa."

"Aw! That's so sweet!' She exclaims as we walk into the kitchen.

"What's so sweet?" We look up and see Aaron and Andre sitting at the Island in the kitchen eating pizza. Andre was the one that asked the question.

Lissa and I look at each other before laughing me mostly out of embarrassment. "Nothing," Lissa sings as she opens the fridge and pulls out some Iced Tea. "Want some?" She asks me.

"Sure," I say as I sit down at the island grabbing a slice of pizza from the box. I look at Andre and Aaron. "So, what were you two talking about?" I ask.

Andre shakes his head and Aaron laughs softly. "Nothing, just about these two chicks we saw at the pizza place."

Lissa sets our cups down and sits in the seat beside me. We both narrow our eyes at the boys as Lissa asks, "What two chicks?"

They look at each other and start laughing even more. "There were these two girls at the pizza place and they tried flirting with the guy behind the counter but the guy didn't even glance at them. And then the girls gave him their numbers and as they were walking out of the pizza place another guy showed up behind the counter and kissed the one guy's cheek. They're faces were priceless and they looked at us and they're faces got red. When Aaron and I went to pay for our pizza the guys behind the counter looked at us and all of us at the same time murmured "Bitches." I was pretty funny." Lissa and I just stare at them. "What? It was funny!" He tries to defend himself.

"Right," Lissa and I drag out.

"You had to be there," Aaron says trying to defend himself.

"I guess so," Lissa said taking a bite of her pizza.

Aaron looks at Liss and me and furrows his eyebrows. "What were you two talking about?"

"Nothing," I say right away and Lissa just looks at Andre and laughs.

Andre must catch on because he gives me a horrified look that's probably supposed to say, "Why the hell did you tell my sister." I just smile and shrug at him as I take another bite of pizza.

**APOV**

"I can't believe you told my sister!" I say to Rose as we sit in my room on the ship. I walk to the couch with a bowl of popcorn.

She looks up at me then takes a handful of popcorn. "Sorry, she's my best friend. Who was I supposed to tell?" She shoves her handful into her mouth. I shake my head at her. "What?" She says through a mouthful of popcorn.

"Nothing, you're just even more beautiful when you stuff popcorn into your mouth." I say as I take a piece of popcorn and pop it into my mouth and turn towards the TV where The Hills Have Eyes I starting. I put my arm around Rose's shoulder and pull her into me kissing her head.

She rolls her eyes at what I say before getting comfortable in my arms. She put her feet under her and leans her head against my shoulder. Then she takes another handful of popcorn sticks it in her mouth and turns to look at me. "How attractive does this make me?" She smiles at me with big cheeks where she has the popcorn stored.

I laugh. "Even more attractive than I thought possible. Now watch, the movie's starting." She turns back towards the TV and we fall silent.

We're thirty minutes into the movie and my mind hasn't stopped spinning thoughts from last night running through my head. It was perfect, amazing. I just can't get over the guilt of not using anything. And when I think of that I wonder if she told Lissa that. And then I wonder if Lissa told Aaron. I don't want everybody to know. It's not that I'm ashamed that I made love to Rose it's that we made loved unprotected and Rose is the first girl that I actually care about that I've done it with. I mean Rose wasn't my first but I wish she was.

Suddenly my thoughts get interrupted by Rose. "Are you going to answer that?"

"Huh?" I look at her confused.

"Your phone, are you going to answer it?" It takes me a second and then I hear the song that's my ringtone.

"Oh, yeah, I'll be right back." I walk to the bedroom to answer my phone which is on the charger in the bedroom. "Hello?" I say when I answer it. I didn't bother to check the caller ID.

"Dude, when are you guys getting back? St. Vlad's isn't the same without you." I hear Adrian's whiny voice through the phone.

"Dude," I say copying him. "We're on our way. We're on the cruise ship now. Actually I was watching a movie with Rose."

"Oh, sorry man." He says sounding apologetic.

"Yeah, I'll call you when I get back. We still have that chick to get off my back and I've got something to tell you."

"Alright, talk to you later! Don't get to frisky with Rose," he says laughing.

"Shut up!" He just laughs even more and I hang up on him.

I throw my phone back onto the bed but pick it back up when it beeps signaling I got a text. **I mean it! Don't get to frisky!** It's from Adrian of course.

**Shut up! ** I text back.

I throw my phone back down and walk back to the couch with Rose. "Who was that?" She asks as she leans back into me.

"Adrian, he must have moved back while we were away because he just called to know when we were getting back because he's bored." She shakes her head and we fall silent to finish watching the movie.

**LPOV**

"Are you even listening to what I'm saying?" I ask throwing a pillow at Aaron.

The pillow hits him in the face and he glares at me jokingly. "What?"

I roll my eyes at him. "I said, I can't believe Rose and Andre are so in love already. I mean, you can see it in their eyes when they look at each other."

He pulls me onto his lap. "I can't believe you didn't notice it earlier. I swear they were dating for longer than they let on."

"Why would Rose lie to me though?" Aaron wraps his arms around my waist.

"I don't know. Let's not talk about them though." He says kissing my neck.

"Okay, what do _you_ want to talk about then?" I ask wrapping my arms around his neck.

"Hmm, we could start with, what do you want to do this Saturday?"

I give him a confused look. "What's this Sat…Oh yeah, we've been together a year on Saturday."

He widens his eyes in mock surprise. "It is!" He laughs. I slap his chest playfully. "So, what do you want to do?"

I smile slyly at him. "I'm thinking something along the lines of this." I kiss his lips and he kisses me back. I pull back a little while later sighing and pouting my lips.

"What's wrong?" Aaron asks concern etched into his face.

"I know I shouldn't be thinking about this but I'm still worried about Rose. I mean her and Andre had sex, without any protection! What if Rose gets pregnant? That will kill her! She'd be out of practice for a long time just to keep the bay safe!"

Aaron tucks a strand of my hair behind my ear. "You're right, you shouldn't be thinking about that but I get it. Rose is your sister and you're worried, but like I said when you brought up about Rose before, she's strong. She can take care of herself and she's strong enough to take care of a child as long as she has you and Andre to help her. And she'd have me of course too. I love Rose just as much as you and I'd hate to see something ruin her especially something like getting pregnant from one accident."  
>I look at him and I swear I just fell even more in love. "But it wasn't an accident, Rose new. She said they got caught up in the moment."<p>

"Lissa, calm down. Not everyone is as level headed as you, especially Rose and you should know that more than anyone. I mean she is your best friend." He cups my chin in his hand and kisses my lips softly. "If anything does happen Rose will be fine. She has us, Andre, you're mom and dad, and Alberta who's like Rose's mom. We all love her just as much as you. There's no need to worry. Okay?" He kisses my forehead before leaning back and looking me in the eyes.

"Your right. She has us and she'll be fine. You know. I think I just fell even more in love with you." I kiss his lips.

"I love you too Liss. I love you too." He kisses my lips and then my forehead before we start talking about Saturday again, my mind relaxed about Rose for now.

**A/N:**** So, what did you think? I hope you liked it. Leave your opinions, ideas, suggestions, and any questions in a review. Whose POV do you want in the next chapter? What do you want to happen in the next chapter? Tell me it in a review! The next chapter won't be up until I get at least 5 reviews for this chapter! **


	13. The Devil Arrives

**A/N:**** Reviews equals fantastic! I love you all! I hope you all like this chapter. Someone else makes their entrance. Guess who! Keep the reviews coming, I absolutely love them all. Even the ones that just say update or love it. Simple comments make me smile and long comments make me smile just as much. Anyways, here's the next chapter to Before the Wreck!**

**Disclaimer:**** Same as before.**

**APOV (ANDRE)**

Our cruise arrived back about two hours ago and our plain back to Montana landed about a half hour ago and now we're on our way back to St. Vlad's. There's one good thing about going back, I get to finally hang out with Adrian again! It's been two years and those few hours on the cruise weren't enough.

Rose and I spent the cruise on the way home together hanging in my room watching movies and occasionally Rose would go lay by the pool and I would go with her but only for a couple hours. She would stay out there about a half hour longer than me, but only because I practically forced her to. I know she loves the sun and she hardly sees it when she's at school. But Rose being Rose she didn't want to leave me alone. On the plain though Lissa insisted that Rose sit with her and Aaron sit with me. That gave me an hour to myself lost in thought as I listened to my music.

I couldn't wrap my head around the fact that Rose told me she loved me and once I finally got that through my head I couldn't wrap my head around the fact that we slept together and didn't use a condom. The only thoughts running through my mind about that are that I will not be able to live with myself if she gets pregnant and ruins her chances of being Lissa's guardian. I try to focus on how wonderful it was being completely with Rose but every time the thoughts of me ruining Rose's career plague my thoughts and I start to feel horrible all over again.

It took until the plane landed, a two hour ride, for me to finally feel okay about everything. Rose is strong and so am I. We can take on anything even if it is a kid.

"What's on your mind?" Rose looks up at me concern very evident on her face. She rubs her thumb in soothing circles on my hand.

"You, me, us." I say smiling at her. She smiles softly at me and I kiss her forehead.

"I love you," she kisses my lips softly.

"I love you too." I kiss her again and we fall into a comfortable silent again her head on my shoulder and our hands joined laying on my thigh.

About an hour and a half later we pull up to the school gates. I texted Adrian when we were five minutes away letting him know we were close. Rose did the same with Eddie and Mason as well. Once we're through the gates, the car stops so we can get out. Some guardians come and take our bags to our room leaving the four of us standing here. Not even really two seconds after the car pulls away I see Adrian coming from one direction and Eddie and Mason and two girls from another.

"Finally, you're back! This place is boring without you!" Adrian says as he reaches us. He turns to Rose. "Little Dhampir, you look lovely as always." He gives her a hug and suddenly a thought hits me.

_Does Adrian like Rose?_

**APOV (ADRAIN)**

**Five minutes away **the text I just got said. It was Andre of course.

Finally, it's been a long three weeks and I don't think I could have handled another one. I head towards the front gates to meet Andre, Rose, Lissa, and Aaron. I'm about 100 feet away when I spot them. The first person I see is Rose and how could I miss her. She's stunning in the outfit she has on. She has on a white lacey see through tank top with a baby blue bra cover on under it. The tank stops right above her pants line and it shows off her very tan very toned stomach. She's got on grey and white shorts with a neat design on them. On her feet she has a pair of gladiator shoes that sparkle and match her outfit perfectly **(outfit on profile)**. Her hair is in an easy going side braid that looks like it was made to look messy. She has strands of hair falling into her face that fell out of the braid making her look even more beautiful. Andre is so lucky to have her I think to myself. I know he loves her and I know he has for a long time I could tell from his aura. A light type thing that glows around every living thing. If you don't have one then you're not living. Andre's always holds a deep red color when he talks about Rose and when we were on the cruise when they were together you could tell they were in love, but I didn't need to see auras to know that.

I can't help but be a little bit jealous though. I would give anything to have Rose look at me like she looks at Andre. I would give anything just to hold her in my arms. Those thoughts leave my mind though as I reach the group. "Finally, you're back! This place was boring without you!" I turn towards Rose and give her a hug. "Little Dhampir, you look lovely as always." I say using the nickname I gave her. I breathe in while hugging her and catch the slightest hint of vanilla. Another thing to add to one of the many things I could love about her. When I pull away Rose gets hugged by two other guys. Wonder who they are?

We're all talking about the trip when out of nowhere this tiny girl storms over to where all of us are standing in the quad. She looks pretty young and she's cute but nothing like Rose. She to me looks like a goddess. This girl looks like a porcelain doll with her plump little cheeks and her blonde ringlets cascading down her face. She's short for a Moroi but maybe I'm playing her up to be older than she actually is.

She looks pissed and from the mixture of colors surrounding her she is pissed but she's scared. Probably because she stormed over here where there's like a group of us sitting here. I try to figure out why she's so pissed. One look around the circle and the only one who seems to know anything is Andre and I can only tell because of his aura. Everyone else seems to be confused.

When she's standing in front of us she looks at us all and gives a disgusted look towards Andre and an even more disgusted look at Rose. What the hell? When she looks back at Andre she starts talking. "So how was vacation with this slut? Did you sleep with her too? Make it on to her list of people? Or wait is it the other was around? Did she make it on your list? Oh wait, I get it you got yourself a little blood whore?"

I look too their faces and Andre is pissed along with Rose. I study their auras and notice there's a slight pink tint to both. They're embarrassed. I'll have to ask Andre about that. But soon my focus goes from the auras to Rose. Her fists are clenched at her sides but I wouldn't put it past her to throw a punch if this chick goes any farther. Rose gets into her face. "Listen here Barbie; I'll break you in half. If you don't believe me, go ask Dawn Yarrow about what I did to her arm in ninth grade. You were probably at nap time when it happened." Barbie? I'm not the only one that thinks that.

The chick visibly pales but keeps a brave face. "Are you sure you want to do that? You might not be able to get to one of your fuck buddies. Just remember, you screw with me I'll screw you right back." She smiles innocently at them but I can tell she's only brave on the outside. Inside she's so scared it's comical.

Rose takes one step closer to the girl and Doll Face flinches. Rose raises her eyebrows at her with a satisfied smirk on her face. Barbie gives everyone nasty look but when she spots me she smiles flirtatiously as she checks me out. Then she turns back and glares at everyone else one last glare before turning and storming off. "And she called me a slut." Rose mumbles under her breath.

"Anyone know who I just threatened to beat up?" Rose asks turning to look at everyone. Most of them shrug except for Andre, Mason, and Eddie.

Andre gives me a look that I can't read before saying, "That was Mia Rinaldi." I vaguely remember him telling me something about a Mia or was it a Maya? I'm gonna go with Mia and say that's what the look was about.

I just nod my head slowly dragging the word "Oh" out.

Rose looks up at Andre and I can tell from her aura that's she's a little insecure but mostly pissed off and concerned. "Is that…" She says trailing off as Andre nods his head. Rose stands on her toes and whispers into his ear and he nods looking at her concern very prominent on his face.

I focus on Rose. She's beautiful. She's got the most stunning eyes. They could pierce through to anyone's soul and I'm almost positive anyone could fall in love just looking at her eyes. I know I could. She has the most gorgeous hair. I just wish I could run my fingers through it. And her lips, they're so full and perfect. Staring at her now I wish that she and Andre weren't together but I quickly shake the thought as I remember how they were on the cruise and how they are now even after that shit.

"Adrian?" I snap out of my thoughts on Rose as she says my name. Her voice also something I could love about her.

"Huh?" I say. They must have asked me something because everyone's looking at me.

Rose looks at me worry visible on her face. "I said, do you want to come watch a movie with us?"

I shake my head a little too clear my thoughts. "Uh, yeah, I'd love to." She gives me a small smile before grabbing ahold of Andre's hand and walking towards where ever we're watching the movie.

I sigh knowing that that hand will never hold mine.

**A/N:**** I hope you liked it! Mia finally appeared yay! What did you think of Adrian's POV? What about Andre's thoughts? Hmm, wander what's going to happen between Rose and Adrian. Leave your comments in a review and any ideas or suggestions you might have for the story. Don't forget to review!**


	14. New Dreams, New Fears, New Knowledge

**A/N:**** Thanks for the reviews! I'm glad you liked the last chapter and I hope you like this one. School starts back up next Wednesday so it might be a little longer than normal before I update again but I promise I will. If I get a lot of reviews before then than I will try to update maybe Tuesday night. Same with my other story. Anyways on with this chapter. I hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer:**** Same as always.**

**RPOV**

"So, that was the girl who keeps texting you?" I ask Andre as he walks me to my dorm room.

We ended up watching Dear John because the guys told Lissa and me to go get the movie from Lissa's room. They obviously forgot that the only movies we pick are girly ones. Most of the guys didn't complain except Eddie, Mason, and Adrian. Adrian complained more than the other two because he didn't have a girl with him to talk him into watching it. He soon realized that the movie wasn't up for changing so he shut up. Other than that little dilemma with the movie choice the night was pretty good. Until Andre got another text from Mia which is why we are walking back to my room now. Everyone else had stayed to talk but Andre didn't seem like hanging so we left.

Andre looks down at me and we come to a stop under a tree by the dorms. "Yes, but I told you there is no need for you to worry. She's harmless." He bends down and kisses my lips lightly.

I smile softly at him. "I know she is. Did you see how scared she was when I threatened her doll-like little face?" I laugh at the memory.

He laughs to and it's a nice sound. I haven't heard his laugh even the slightest bit since we were on the cruise. "That was pretty funny but don't get in the middle of this. It's not your fight."

He wraps his arms around my waist, but I pull out of his grip to look him in the eyes. "It is most definitely part my fight now too! There is no way she's getting away with calling me a blood whore!" I cross my arms angrily.

He puts his hands on my shoulders and rubs them to try and calm me down. "Okay, so it is part your fight but don't fight my part. I don't want anything to happen to you." His hands keep rubbing my shoulders reassuringly.

"Nothing's gonna happen to me. Like you said, "She's harmless."" I let my arms drop to my sides.

Andre just shakes his head in reply before moving his hands to my hands and kissing my forehead. "I love you." He kisses my lips.

"I love you too." I kiss his lips.

We start walking towards the dorms again. When we reach them Andre walks me to my room. I open my door and try to pull him in but he stays planted in the hallway. I drop my hand from his shirt and give him a curious look. "What's wrong?"

He gives me a sympathetic look. "I would absolutely love to come in and stay but I have something I need to do."

This time I scrunch my face up in thought. What could possibly be more important than making out with your girlfriend? To a guy, not much. "Like what?"

He's still looking at me sympathetically and it's getting annoying. "I can't tell you but how about I text you when I'm done and you can come over to my dorm and spend the night?" He takes his thumbs and rubs the wrinkles I'm making with how my face is and kisses my lips.

I sigh giving up because there's no use arguing over something stupid. "Fine, text me when you're done with whatever." I kiss his cheek and then shut my door. _What? I said I didn't want to argue that doesn't mean I can't be mad._

I walk over to my bed and lay down thinking about everything that's happened in the last couple of weeks. I started dating Andre, Lissa and Aaron had sex, Andre and I had sex, Andre and I had unprotected sex, Andre has his best friend back, I have a crazy psycho after my boyfriend, and there's something about Adrian that makes you want to listen to him, it's kind of like Lissa, but no matter how much I try to think about all the other crazy things going through my head my mind keeps focusing on one thing. Andre and I had sex without protection. We were crazy! What if something happens? What if I get pregnant? I could lose my guardian job and I'll never be Lissa's guardian. Not only that but what would everyone do? What would I do? I mean I wouldn't have to have the baby if I did end up pregnant, but I don't think I could do that. And there's no way I would be able to be like my mother. I can't think of having a kid that doesn't even really know me. All these thoughts swirl through my mind until it gets too overwhelming and I scream into my pillow and then throw the pillow across the room in anger.

"God, we were so stupid!" I say as I lean back in bed covering my face with my hands.

I lay like that and eventually fall asleep.

_I'm sitting in a hospital bed with a big smile plastered on my face. I look at Lissa and there's a big smile on her face as well. As I look around the room I notice that Andre and his parents, and Aaron are also in the room and they're also smiling._

_Suddenly a nurse walks in and she's holding something in her arms and when she reached the hospital bed she puts it in my arms. It's a baby._

"_Rose, how does it feel to be a new mommy?" I look up at Lissa who asked the question._

"_It's wonderful. I already love my baby girl so much." My smile grows as I look down at the little girl sleeping in my arms._

_Someone lays their hand on my shoulder and I look up to see Andre smiling as he looks at the baby. "We made a keeper Marie." He leans downs and gives my lips a quick peck before bending down and kissing the baby, our baby._

_The nurse clears her throat and we all look at her expectantly. "What are you going to name her?" She asks sweetly._

_Andre and I share a look before we say at the same time, "Her name is…"_

I sit straight up in bed and take deep breaths. Oh my god. I grab my phone from the night stand by my bed and check the time. I still have about four hours before I need to get up which means I slept for four. When I look at the time though I notice I have three new messages. **Come over now!:) **Says the first one. **You're not still mad are you?** The second one says. **I'm sorry if you're still mad. I guess we can talk tomorrow. Love you! Goodnight!:) **Says the last one. I check the time one more time before crawling out of my bed. I throw on some comfy clothes since I fell asleep in the clothes I had on yesterday.

I need to get out of here. I need to talk to someone. I just hope he keeps his windows unlocked still. I make my way like a ninja to the Moroi boys' dorms and find the window that I'm looking for. I start to make my way up the wall until finally I reach the window. I sigh in relief when I see that it's propped open a little bit. I pull the window open the rest of the way and tried to make my way gracefully into the room but failed miserably as my foot caught a vine on the building and I just kind of fell in.

"Who's there?" Says a voice that is not Andre's. I stand up and try to pear through the dark to see who the hell is in Andre's room.

"Andre?" I say even though it's probably a really stupid idea.

I hear a grumble coming from the one side of the room and from the other the person from earlier says, "Rose?" Suddenly the light gets flicked on and standing by the switch is Adrian.

I give him a 'what the hell' look. "What the hell are you doing in Andre's room?"

He gives me a lopsided smirk. "It's my room too. Always was and always will be."

Give him a look that tells him I think he's ridiculous before I walk over to Andre's bed. "Andre." I shake his shoulder but all I get is a grunt. "Andre, get up!" I get another grunt. "You have got to be kidding me!" I say exasperated. "Get up!" I smack him on the back of the head, not real hard but hard enough so he wakes up.

He sits straight up in bed. "I'm up! I'm up!" He looks around taking in his surroundings and when he looks at me his face drops. "Rose! What's wrong?"

He holds open his arms for me to crawl into. I sit on his bed and crawl into his lap. "I had a dream."

He gives me a nervous look. "Was it the dream?" His eyes fill up with concern.

I shake my head. "No, this one was different."

He raises an eyebrow. "How?"

I look away from him. "Well, we were all in a hospital room. Me, you, Lissa, Aaron, and your mom and dad. I was laying in a hospital bed and a nurse comes in caring something. She sets it in my arms and it's a baby. It was our baby. Andre what if I got pregnant? What if this dream is telling me something?" I give him a worried look.

"Wait, you two had? Wow!" Adrian said from his bed that was across from Andre's.

Andre looks over my shoulder to Adrian. "Shut up!" He says firmly and Adrian widens his eyes before he smirks again.

He lays down in his bed and pulls his blankets up over his head. "Whatever, turn off the light when you two love birds are done. Goodnight Rose!"

I roll my eyes at him. "Goodnight Adrian." I turn back to Andre. "What are we going to do?"

Andre starts rubbing my shoulders to calm me down like he did earlier. "We can take a pregnancy test from the infirmary tomorrow if it makes you feel better but Rose if you really are pregnant I'll still be here for you no matter what. I love you and I'm sorry about earlier, and no matter what I don't regret anything." He kisses the top of my head.

I lean my head into his chest and close my eyes. "I don't regret anything either. I love you Andre." Andre smooth's my hair and then sets his head on mine.

"Speaking of dreams, have you had that one since the shopping trip?" He pulls me away from him so he can look at me.

"I had it once since then but I finally realized what it was and then I stopped having it. My mom loved me but she never came back for me after she promised she would. She left me at the school with the hopes of seeing her again. She lied and if I ever see her again I don't know what I'll do." My eyes harden the more I talk about it.

Andre's eyes on the other hand soften. "No matter what happens your mom loves you. You do know that right?"

I sigh as I fall back into the comfort of his chest. "If she really loved me she would have come back. Maybe she does but not like how I want. I want a mom like yours one that is always there for me when I need her."

Andre wraps his arms around me in a comforting hug. "You do have a mom like mine Rose. My mom is your mom and she always will be."

"I guess you're right." I stifle a yawn.

"You're tired, sleep here the rest of the night and I'll wake you up so you have enough time to get back and get ready."

"I can't believe they're making us go to school tomorrow! What the hell's up with that?" I say exasperated.

Andre laughs softly. "Will you two just go to bed! I need my beauty sleep and this is not what I wanted tonight to be like. I didn't think some random chick was going to check me out while she threatened my best friend and his girlfriend. I didn't think that you two already slept together. I also didn't think I would be having a girl fall into my bedroom and scare the shit out of my while I was trying to sleep! I really just want to go back to bed so shut up and go to bed also!" Adrian says after he sits up in his bed and gives us a hard look.

I look at him sheepishly as Andre picks me up and set me back down on the bed. He walks over to the light switch and turns the light off. "Sorry Adrian." I say softly.

"Yeah, yeah, goodnight."

"Night" Andre and I say at the same time.

"Goodnight Marie. I love you." Andre whispers once he crawls back in bed.

"I love you too Ray." I give his lips a peck and curl up into him and fall asleep almost instantly.

"Rose wake up." Someone's shaking me. I groan in irritation. "Wake up Marie. You don't want to get house arrest do you?" I groan again. I definitely do not want to get up. "Rose, seriously get up." This time Andre's voice is stern and I sit up in bed and give him a murderous look.

"I hate you."

Andre kisses my nose before saying, "I love you too, now get up and get to your room. I'll see you in two hours at breakfast."

I crawl out of his bed and land on his floor with a thump. "Ow," I say as I rub my hip.

"Are you okay?" I look to Adrian's bed and see him squinting at where I'm sitting on the floor.

"I'm fine; see you in a little Andre." I stand up and head to the window. "Bye Adrian."

"See ya," he says as I climb out of the room.

An hour and a half later I'm walking to Lissa's dorm room. When I reach the door I don't even bother nocking I just walk right in. She's standing in front of her mirror a piece of hair wrapped around a curling iron. "Hey," I say as I sit down on her bed.

"Hey," she calls over her shoulder.

We sit there listening to the music Lissa has playing while she finishes her hair. Once she's finished we look each other over to make sure we look okay. Lissa is wearing a light blue ruffle tank top. It's a three layer ruffle and the bottom of each ruffle has small triangle and diamond shapes cut in it. Over that she has a white lace blazer. She matches those with a pair of dark Hollister skinny jeans and a pair of black and light blue heels that match her shirt perfectly **(on profile)**. Her hair is curled and she has her bangs in a French braid.

I on the other hand have on a white tank top with a red quarter sleeve blazer matched with dark skinny jeans from Body Central and a pair of velvet nude spiked-toed heels** (on profile). **My hair has its natural waviness to it but I Intertwined a braid through it.

"You look good." I say as we walk out of her room and head towards the dining hall.

"Thanks! You too!' She says back.

She gives me a nervous glance. "What?" I say as I smile at her.

She gives me another nervous look. "I just, I was wondering, do you feel drawn to Adrian?" I must give her a weird look because she starts talking faster. "I mean like, you feel like you want to talk to him? I don't know, I get this weird vibe around him. It's a good vibe but it's weird. It's the same vibe I get around Miss Karp."

I stop in my tracks and look at her. Miss Karp the crazy teacher. Lissa always talks about how she gets this vibe from her and now she feels it with Adrian? What the hell? I get a flash back to a few weeks before we went on vacation. Lissa had just told me more about the vibe from Miss Karp right before I had to go to one of her classes. I had said bye to Lissa and when I walked in Miss Karp was watching me. I was the second person in the room. Miss Karp had watched me walk to my seat and then suddenly she said, "Your friend is special. Keep her safe." Soon after she said that the class room filled up and I couldn't even focus on anything the rest of the day_. I need to talk to Miss Karp soon. _I think to myself.

"I know what you mean. I feel drawn to Adrian to but we can talk later, right now we have breakfast to eat." I grab her arm and pull her into the dining hall for breakfast.

We sit down at our usual table but we're not the first ones here. Actually we're like the last two. I sit down next to Andre and give him a kiss before turning to my food and stuffing my face. Lissa sits by Aaron and kisses him but instead of stuffing her face she takes small bites of the yogurt she got. As I tune into what everyone's talking about I realize it's about how close winter is. I didn't really notice but it's already October. We talk about the Halloween dance and what we're going as but once I finish all the food I put on my tray I stand up. "I just remembered, I forgot my phone in my room. I'm gonna go run and get it. See you guys at lunch!" I bend down and give Andre a kiss.

He starts to stand up. "I'll come with you."

I wave his offer off. "I can go myself. You stay and hang out with Adrian. I don't want him to spend the day alone again." I hurry up and walk out of the dining hall after waving a quick goodbye to everyone at the table. Instead of heading towards my dorm room I head towards Miss Karp's class room but on my way there I get an unwanted visitor.

"Rose, I'm glad you're back. How about we hang out in my room tonight?" I turn around and give Jesse the best glare I could.

"Sorry, I have plans, and I really need to go so…" I go to step around him but he grabs my wrist. I look at his hand and then up at his smirking face. "I'd let go of me if I were you."

""I'll let go once you agree to come over tonight."

I roll my eyes at him. "I don't want to come over. Didn't you get the message the last time I was over? I don't like you. I love Andre. Now let me go." His grip on my wrist tightens. _Seriously?_ I look down at my wrist again and shake my head. I look up at Jesse and start laughing as I shake my head. I raise my eyebrows at him before saying, "You gonna let go?" His smirk grows and he shakes his head. Before he knows what hits him my fist connects with his face and his hand lets go of my wrist. I turn and walk away in the direction I was first heading in.

"Why is Lissa special?" I say walking into Miss Karp's classroom.

She looks up from her desk. "Ah, Rose, I was wondering when you would come and see me." She stands up from her chair.

"Why is Lissa special?" I ask again.

"She's a spirit user." I raise my eyebrows.

"A spirit user?" I ask. "That's not possible. The only elements are water, fire, earth, and air. Spirit isn't one of them."

Miss Karp gives me a small smile. "Has she specialized yet?"

I pause. "No…but that doesn't mean anything some people don't specialize and some people are just late."

"She has specialized Rose. She's a spirit user like me and like Mr. Ivashkov."

"Ivash? Adrian, Adrian's a _spirit_ user?"

Miss Karp nods her head. "There are things that have been forgotten Rose. Spirit is one of them. Spirit can be a wonder thing and it can be a nightmare."

I tilt my head still not sure what to think. "Why should I believe you?"

She walks over to a flower pot that's sitting by a window. The flower long since dead. "Watch." She touches the flower and almost instantly it's alive again.

"Whoa," I say stunned. "Lissa can do that?"

Miss Karp looks up from the flower. "Yes, but spirit has many different abilities. Talk to Adrian about what he can do. Tell him about what you know. Tell Vasilissa but don't tell too many people."

She turns away from me and starts walking back to her desk. "Why?"

"I can't explain it all now. Classes are about to start and you should find your friends." She sits down at her desk and gives me another small smile.

"Oh." I say stupidly. "Okay, I'll see you later then." I turn to walk out of the room.

"Rose?" I turn back around and see a frantic look on Miss Karp's face. "Dangerous things are coming and it's going to be difficult and confusing but you need to be there for Vasilissa. She's going to need you more than ever."

I nod my head and leave the room a little dazed and I accidentally run into someone. "Whoa Little Dhampir, watch where you're going."

I look up and see Adrian standing there his signature smirk on his face. "Sorry."

His smirk fades and he gives me a concerned look. "Are you okay?"

I mentally shake myself. "Can I ask you a question?"

He nods his head. "Sure."

"Do you know about spirit?"

He raises an eyebrow at me. "Spirit?"

"Yeah, like a fifth element." He makes a weird face. "You know what forget it." I say and turn to walk away but he grabs my wrist gently unlike when Jesse did it.

"Wait, I haven't specialized in anything but I can do things no one else can. Is that spirit?" He asks looking probably like how I did talking to Miss Karp.

I cock my head to the side. "What can you do?"

He looks around to see who's all by us before he looks back at me. "I can see Auras and dream walk." I must give him a funny look because he sighs and begins to explain. "Auras are like lights that are around people. Every living thing has an aura. It shows what you're feeling. Dream walking is when I can basically slip into anyone's head while they're sleeping but it's a dream. It's like reality in dream form and I control what goes on and who I dream walk with."

Now I'm pretty sure I look dazed again. "Wow. That's probably spirit. Miss Karp said you were a spirit user and so is Lissa."

"Wait, Crazy Karp told you this?" He asks bewildered.

"Yeah but you weren't there. She made a dead plant come back to life. Maybe you and Lissa should start talking to her." He shakes his head like he's trying to clear his thoughts.

"I guess, but hey I got to get to class. We can talk later if you want."

I look over my shoulder to Miss Karp's room. "Actually I was going to go talk to Miss Karp some more. You can come if you want. Just don't tell anyone. Not yet anyways."

He nods his head slowly. "Alright, I can meet you in the courtyard after school and we can go talk to Crazy, I mean Miss Karp."

"Alright, see ya later Adrian." I say as I start walking away.

Adrian turns and watches me. "See you at lunch Little Dhampir!" I shake my head laughing softy as I wave to him over my shoulder.

**A/N:**** I hope you liked this chapter! Miss Karp's made her entrance and Adrian and Rose found out about Spirit. What's going to happen next? Let me know in a review and remember my school starts Wednesday so unless I get a lot of reviews for this chapter before Monday I won't be updating until I get back into the school schedule. The same goes with my other story for anyone who reads that one. Leave a review telling me your thoughts and ideas! I love all of you guys and all your reviews! They mean a lot!**


	15. A Bump in the Road

**A/N:**** Sorry for the long wait. I was grounded from my computer and school has been busy, but I'm back and updating! Yay! I hope you guys like this chapter. Oh and thanks for the reviews!**

**Disclaimer:**** Same as always!**

**RPOV**

It's been two weeks since we've been back at school. Two weeks since I first talked to Miss Karp. Two weeks since I took the pregnancy test. Two weeks since Mia first called me a blood whore. It's been two weeks since a lot of stuff.

After I talked to Miss Karp and Adrian that one day, us three have met every Tuesday and Thursday after school. We still haven't told Lissa or anyone else for that matter yet but Adrian has found out more about himself. That night after we found out about spirit we dreamed walk, and I must say it was pretty sweet. It almost seemed real. I also learned that people are drawn to Adrian, Miss Karp and Liss because of spirit. There's plenty of good things that come from spirit like dream walking, seeing auras, healing, reading minds, and seeing parts of the future which Miss Karp can do, but every good thing has to have a bad thing. Spirit has a side effect called Darkness. It basically turns the spirit user crazy. If I'm going to be Lissa's guardian I need to know as much as i can about Spirit. Miss Karp gave me a couple of books to read that she said would come in handy for the future. Whatever that means.

After Adrian and I talked to Miss Karp Andre and I had snuck into the infirmary. We stole one of their pregnancy test and that night we went to his room and I took it. We waited the amount of time after I peed on the stick and we found out that thankfully I am not pregnant.

The following day I had another run in with Mia but this time Andre wasn't there. It was when Adrian and I were heading to a class that we share. She was walking the opposite way and said "Look, the slut is already sleeping with her boyfriend's best friend," loud enough for us to hear. It took all I had not to punch her then and there but Adrian held me back. "She's not worth it. We'll get her back better than just breaking her nose," he had said which made me stop short. While we work on this spirit thing together, we're coming up with a way to get back at Mia.

Through all of this Adrian and I have gotten closer. When school's over we usually hang out together for about an hour or two if we're not with Miss Karp. We talk about a bunch of random shit. Like once he told me about how he wanted to be in a band when he was younger but his father always turned down any form of help. He wouldn't buy Adrian a guitar, drums, a keyboard, Adrian even wanted singing lessons at one point but his father shot down that thought as well. As Adrian got older he left the thought of music behind and fell in love with art. He told me it's his home away from home.

Once we were dream walking and we were talking about things we love. He told me that art and painting was his way of dealing with being different. He was the kid who didn't specialize in 9th grade. He was basically unwanted and thought of as useless by his father. "Painting and art let me be different with no one telling me what I can and can't do. It let's me be me," he told me that night in the dream.

I told him about my mom and about the dream. I told him how much the dream affected me and how much my mother has affected me. I told him the things that I couldn't tell Andre because I had to be strong enough for the both of us. With Adrian though, he was strong enough for himself but he was also strong enough for someone else.

Adrian is like the sibling I always wanted. We have the relationship that Lissa and Andre have. One that I don't want to mess up just because of something stupid.

Snapping back to present time, Adrian and I have reached our class with Miss Karp. He pulls the door open for me and comes in behind me. "So, what are the plans for tonight?" he asks me as we sit down, him in front of me.

I look at him puzzled and then I realize it's Friday. Movie night. "Uh, I think we're going to watch Parasitic. I'm not really sure what it's about but it was Mason's turn to pick the movie." I shrug. "The cover looks good." I look behind Adrian as something catches my eye. At first I don't see anything but then I notice Andre in the door way an anxious look on his face. I give him a look that says, "Hold on," before looking back at Adrian. "I'll be right back." I stand up and head towards the door.

"Rose, where are you going? Class is just about to start?" I turn around at Miss Karp's concerned voice.

I look over my shoulder and look at Andre before turning back around. "I, uh, I forgot something. I need to run and get it really quick. I'll be right back." I point over my shoulder with my thumb for emphasis.

She gives me a doubtful look but waves her hand dismissively. "Hurry back."

I smile thankfully at her before hurrying out of the room. Once I'm out of the room I round the door and almost run into Andre. His face hasn't changed. "What's wrong?"

"I was wondering if you talked to Mia lately?" It comes out a little nervously.

I give him a fierce look. "Why," I drag out.

He looks quickly around the hall to see if there's anyone out here. Class started a minute or two ago so there's a total of two people in the hall not counting us. "Um, she uh, she's telling everyone that I cheated on you with her the other night."

My eyes are shooting daggers and if they were real he would be dead. "Cheated on me how?"

"She said we slept together." He still sounds a little nervous. Why? Did he actually sleep with her?

My daggers turn to something even scarier. "Did you?" I'm too stunned to even be upset by the idea.

He holds his hands up in a surrendering way. "No, of course not but"

I cut him off. "But what?"

"But she did try to kiss me the other day." He gulped not knowing what to expect from me.

"She did what?" I screeched. It's a surprise no one in the classrooms heard me.

He lays his hands on my shoulders trying to calm me down. "I didn't let her, but she tried. Rose I would never cheat on you. I love you."

"That's not the point! I know you love me but she's low. She's really low. Who the hell does she think she is. She's a no good nonroyal who tries to fit in as someone who has money! I'm sick of her! Do you know that she's been accusing me of cheating on you with Adrian?" My voice keeps rising but I can't help it.

He gives me a pissed off look. "Well considering how much time you two spend together that doesn't surprise me! I swear, you've spent more time with Adrian than you have with me and I'm you fucking boyfriend!" His arms drop from my shoulders and his eyes harden.

Now I'm even more pissed off. "So what I've spent a lot of time with Adrian! He's my friend! Do you want to know what we do all the time?" I cross my arms over my chest.

He raises his arms in a bring it on kind of fashion. "Please tell me. What have you and Adrian been doing these last two weeks?" His voice has risen too.

"You really want to know?"

"Yes, I really want to know what my girlfriend and what my best friend have done together that doesn't include me!"

That does it. I crack. "For your information, we have figured out why Lissa hasn't specialized. If you didn't know this about your best friend he didn't specialize either. Well actually that's wrong. They both have specialized. They've specialized in spirit which has been forgotten over the years. Adrian and I have tried to figure out everything about spirit we can before we tell Lissa. Did you know Lissa and Adrian could possibly go crazy one day? Yeah spirit does that to a person. We're trying to figure out how to stop it from happening. But you obviously just think we're hooking up behind you're back. That's why I spend almost every night in your room with _you_ and sleep with _you_ and love _you_ because I'm hooking up with your best friend behind you're god damn back!" I'm basically yelling at Andre.

Miss Karp's door open's up beside us and Adrian walks out of it. He looks between the two of us but his eyes focus on me. I realize then that I have tears in my eyes and tears running down my face. "Rose Miss Karp sent me out to find you. It's been like ten minutes since you left."

"I'll be right in." I wipe the tears that already fell from my eyes and give Adrian a small smile. He gives me a sympathetic look before heading back into the room.

"Rose," Andre starts but I turn back to him instantly holding up my hand.

"Don't, I don't want to talk to you. Just leave me alone." With that I pull open the door to Miss Karp's room and head in with fresh tears rimming my eyes.

Once I'm sitting behind Adrian again he turns around. "You okay?" I nod my head not trusting my voice. "Do you want to talk?" I shake my head and he turns back around in his seat as Miss Karp goes on with her lesson throwing sympathetic looks my way.

Once class is over I practically run out of the room. "Rose, wait up!" I slow down just a little so Adrian can catch up. "It'll be alright. You two will kiss and make up in no time." He seems a little depressed but I don't say anything about it.

"How much of that did you hear?" I say quietly. I thought he didn't even hear me at first.

"Almost all of it." I look away from him embarrassed. He stops and grabs my arm stopping me with him. "Hey, look at me." At first I don't look at him but he grabs my chin and forces me to. "Look, I know you two got in a fight, but if you really love each other you'll get over it. But for everyone's sake I hope it's sooner rather than later." He gives me his signature smirk and I smile back weary. "It'll be okay." He wraps his arms around me in a comforting hug and I hug him back welcoming the feeling of peacefulness.

"Look at that, not only is she getting cheated on she's cheating on her own boyfriend." I pull away from Adrian and glare at Mia.

"What do you want bitch?"

She holds her hands up. "I don't want anything from you." She pauses. "Wait, there is one thing I want that you have but I think I already have it."

"That's it!" I pull away from Adrian and walk towards Mia. "Listen here you like stuck of Barbie. I have had enough of you fucking with my relationship. You don't have my boyfriend and you never will. He dumped your ass for a reason and I'm starting to think it was a good idea."

She stands planted in her spot her face wavering a little. "At least I'm a Moroi and not a cheap Blood Whore like you."

That comment threw me over the top. I pulled my arm back and punched Mia in the nose. I heard a satisfying crunch and then saw the blood just pouring out of her nose; broken. "Maybe next time you'll think twice before messing with me and my friends."

Adrian starts pushing me away whispering in my ear. "Alright, i think you made your point. We should probably get out of here before you get suspended or something." As he pushes me past Mia I stick my middle finger up at her smiling like I just won the lottery.

Once we're almost to our next class, which I also share with Adrian, He turns to me before we walk in. I stop in the door way and give him a curious look. "What's up?"

His face was relaxed but a smile forms quickly on his face. "That was awesome. You should have seen everyone's faces. Some of them looked like they knew that was coming but most of them were horrified. It was sweet!"

A smile spreads across my face as I think about it. "I've wanted to do that for a while now. I'm just glad I was even angrier which made the punch harder."

"Are you still mad at Andre?" He asks an uplifted tone to his voice.

My smile falls a little but it's back up almost instantly. "You know what, it felt good taking my anger towards him out on her." We start laughing as we walk into the class room. "Although, I think I still need to go on a long run after school just to clear my head."

"Clear you head from what?" Lissa asks as Adrian and I join her at our desks.

Adrian gives me a look before answering. "Well, Rose and Andre just got in a huge fight, but on the bright side Rose broke Mia's nose."

Lissa gives me an astonished look. "You broke Mia's nose?" Her astonished look soon turns to one of sympathy. "You and Andre got into a fight? How bad was it?"

I look away from her scrutinizing eyes as tears start to prick the edge of my vision again from thinking about it. "It was pretty bad. He accused me of cheating on him with Adrian."

Her sympathetic face turns shocked. "He what!?"

Adrian and I nod saying, "Yep," in unison.

"What a-" She trails off as she looks over my shoulder. "Hey, isn't that the guy from the beach?" She points over my shoulder.

Adrian and I turn around and look at what she's pointing too. It's a Moroi standing sideways with jet black hair and bright crystal blue eyes. He seems familiar. He turns he looks right at Lissa and me and I'm shocked. "I think that is him," I say the same time Adrian says, "What guy from the beach."

I turn back around and look at Lissa. "Who is he?" She shrugs her shoulders.

"What guy? Maybe I know him," Adrian says still looking at everyone behind us.

"The Moroi with the jet black hair and the blue eyes," Lissa and I say at the same time.

Adrian squints and then turns back to look at us. "I don't know who that is but the hair and the eyes make him an Ozera." He shrugs nonchalantly.

"Huh, we'll have to check our year books." I look at Lissa and she nods.

"We can check them after school," she suggests.

"I'm gonna take a run after school remember."

She sighs, "Oh yeah."

"What if we look before the movie tonight. Meet up in my room or something and look through them." Adrian chimes in.

"What do you mean we?" I ask giving him a sidelong look with a small smile playing on my lips.

He smiles back saying, "Yes we, _we _already had plans for after school anyways." He moves his finger between him and me.

I give Lissa a questioning look. She shrugs mumbling, "Why not."

"Fine but we are not meeting in your room. We can meet in mine. I'll text you after I finish my run." We all agree and then fall silent as class begins.

"Rose!" I try to ignore the person calling my name as I make my way towards my room. "Rose wait up!" This goes on for another five minutes.

Finally I stop and turn around. Andre almost runs into me not expecting me to stop. "I can't talk. I'm busy."

His face hardens. "With Adrian?"

I laugh haughtily at him. "Yes, I am going to go have sex with Adrian." Note the sarcasm in my voice. "Seriously, if you really thought that, you have problems." I turn away from him and start towards my room again.

I don't hear him say my name again, and when I turn around once I reach the girls dorms, he's not even standing there anymore. I storm up to my room change into a pair of pink, grey, and white running shorts from Under Armour, a with a light grey Under Armour shirt, and a pair of pink, grey, and white Under Armour sneakers** (pic on profile)**. I pulled my hair back into a loose pony tail and hold my bangs back with one of my pink Under Armour headbands.

I grab my iPod and head out of my room. Once I'm out of the dorms I turn left heading towards the woods. I put my iPod on shuffle and make my way to my favorite part of the school grounds. The place where I go to be alone and think. A little pond in the middle of the woods with one rock big enough to lay on. In the summer it's a great place to go tanning because there aren't any tree's above the pond or the rock.

I reach the rock in no time. I swear I could run that trail with my eyes shut. I start walking when I reach the edge of the pond and make my way around to the rock taking my ear buds out of my ears. Once I'm sitting on the rock I hug my knees into me and just listen to the rustling of the leaves, the chirping of the birds, and the sound of the pond moving slightly. There's a slight breeze blowing the hairs that fell loose from my ponytail. All this calms me down. All my anger blowing away with the breeze.

Once I'm completely relaxed I check the time. My eyes almost bug out of my head. I've been sitting here for a little over an hour and a half. Sticking my ear buds back into my ears and hitting shuffle again I start running back to my dorm letting the last strands of agitation behind me.

I make it back to my room in an hour. I could have been back sooner but I decided to take an extra long route back. I check my phone as I grab a bottle of water from my mini fridge. I don't know what I expected but I was disappointed when I saw that out of the six text messages I got none of them were from Andre.

Two were from Lissa. The first one saying: **Found my yearbooks! See you later! :)** The second one saying:** Do you mind if I borrow your one shirt tonight for the movie?**

Two other messages came from Adrian. The first one: **Little Dhampir I think we're both in the shit with Andre. **The second one:** Hurry up and get back from your run! I'm dying! X/** I laugh to myself as I read the second message. I reply back to the first one saying: ** You're not dying Adrian! Calm down, it can't be that bad :)**

I got one text from Mason and the last text from Eddie, both saying the same thing. **Movie still on? Heard you and Andre got in a fight...** I text them both back:** I'm still on. Adrian, Lissa, and Aaron too. Andre? Guess we'll have to see.**

I get a text back from Adrian just as I'm about to call Lissa. **No, I'm dying. Tell you about it when I come over...**

**Gonna shower, but you can come over if it's that bad: **I reply. I put Lissa's number into my phone and call her.

"Hey! That was a long run. Feel better?" I can hear the caring in her voice.

"Much, I'm gonna grab a shower. You can come over. I'm pretty sure Adrian's on his way. I got a text from him that said he's dying." I hear Lissa laughing softly.

"He texted me that too. I told him to suck it up and deal. I'll be over soon."

"Alright, see you when you get here!" I hang up and head for my shower. i turn the water on as hot as it can go and just stand there letting it wash away all the sweat from my run. I'm out of the shower in 20 minutes.

Once I'm dried off though I realize I left my clothes in my room, and it wouldn't matter but I'm pretty sure Adrian's out there. I wrap my towel around me and walk into my room. "Whoa! I didn't know this was going to be a naked party. I wouldn't have worn any clothes!" Adrian laughs from my bed where he's laying by himself watching TV.

I look around my room. "Where's Liss?"

He scrunches his face. "I'm not sure, but did you know she told me to suck it up when I told her I was dying?" I just laugh and shake my head.

"You are one special person Adrian Ivashkov. You really are." He just gives me his signature smirk and turns back to the TV.

I head over to my dresser and start pulling out some comfy clothes. I grab yoga crop leggings from Victoria's Secret and a pink over the shoulder sweatshirt material shirt also from Victoria's Secret. I grab a sports bra and some underwear and then make my way back to the bathroom.

When I'm half way to the bathroom door, my bedroom door opens. I drop my clothes and i almost drop my towel when I see who it is. "What the fuck are you doing?!"

"What am I doing? What are you doing in my room?!" Andre glares angrily between me and Adrian.

His glare turns to me and I never want to see this look on him again. It's freakin' scary. His voice though maybe be even scarier than his face. "I came to talk to you and see if we could get over this damn fight, but obviously Mia was right all along."

The longer he glares at me the madder I get. It's not like I did anything wrong. "Why do you assume everything! I just got beck from a run and took a shower. Adrian's here because Me, him and Lissa are gonna look through year books to see if we can find someone."

"Well where's Lissa?"

"Right behind you." Lissa's innocent voice sounds weird mixed in with mine and Andre's angry voices.

Andre turns around at her voice and the anger on his face dissolves. "Oh." But just as quickly as the anger dissolved it comes right back when he turns back to me although his eyes don't seem as angry as they were and his voice isn't as scary. "I need a night to myself. I don't think I'm going to go watch the movie tonight."

"Andre," Lissa starts but I cut her off. "Good, I need a night away from you!"

Andre glares at me eyes hard again and Adrian and Lissa look at me shocked. "Have fun with Adrian." He sends a glare towards Adrian and starts to leave my room. He stops when the door is half way shut. He pushes it open and looks at Adrian. "Have fun with my _girlfriend _tonight." The way he says girlfriend makes me flinch, so cold almost like it was poison in his mouth. He turns away again slamming my door behind him. I flinch as it slams all the anger leaving me and depression setting.

"Rose?" Lissa says my name so softly and caring.

I look away from the door but don't meet her or Adrian's eyes. "I'm gonna go change." I grab my clothes off the floor and practically run to the bathroom. Once I'm in there the depression becomes overwhelming. I try my hardest not to cry but the tears fall from my eyes anyway. Once I'm dressed I lean up against the door but my legs aren't strong enough to hold me up and I end up sliding down the bathroom door until my butt hits the floor. I pull my knees up to my chest and my head against my knees letting the tears consume me. After awhile it becomes to hard to stay quiet and I start to sob and my body starts to shake.

There's a soft knock on the door followed by a "Rose, please come out."

I sit like that for a few more minutes. I finally stand up and look at my self in the mirror. My eyes are red and buffy and swollen shut. I look horrible. I wash my face, square my shoulder, and head out to the room. "Let's find this mystery boy."

Both Lissa and Adrian give me sympathetic looks but they try their best to hide them. Lissa picks up one of the yearbooks and hands it to me. Then she gives one to Adrian leaving one for herself. She gives me a small smile as she hands me mine and I give her one back. I have to be strong. Rose Hathaway is not weak. She does not cry.

We all get comfy and start looking. Lissa's sitting in my pink bubble chair that's hanging in the corner of my room.** (pic on profile)** I know it's pink but that was the coolest one they had at the time. Adrian and I are on my bed. Adrian has his head up against my head board and I'm laying on my stomach at the opposite end.

"I found him!" Adrian exclaims about an hour after looking. Lissa and I jump at the sudden sound. "I found him look." Adrian hands me his book and points to someone. "Christian Ozera. That's him. I told you he was an Ozera."

Lissa climbs out of my chair and makes her way over to the yearbook. "That is him!" She exclaims once she see the picture.

My mind drifts to something else though. "Isn't he the kid who's parents willingly turned Strogoi and he watched his aunt kill them?"

Lissa gives me a disturbed look. Adrian nods his head. "I think that is him. That would be why none of us really know him. He's a loner."

Lissa slaps Adrian. "That's not nice!"

He gives me an absurd look. "What? It's the truth!"

I give Lissa a pointed look. "He's right Lissa. This kid's a loser. He's creepy and I don't like him."

Liss narrows her eyes at me. "You didn't find him weird o creepy at the beach."

"Well," I trail off not sure what to say. "We should get going. We're gonna be late for them movie." I know I sound sad as I say this.

Lissa's narrowed eyes turn soft and Adrian's bright eyes turn worried. "Are you sure you're up for it. I don't have to go. We can hang out instead."

I give Adrian a small smile. "Thanks but I don't think that'll make things worse. Besides every good relationship has a few ups and downs. It wouldn't be love if it didn't right?"

Adrian sounds almost wistful when he talks again and he has a far away look in his eyes almost like he's here but he's not. "Love, the deadliest of all things: It kills you both when you have it and when you don't." He shivers and he's back to normal.

"Yeah..." Lissa and I say together at Adrian's weird comment.

"Let's go!" Adrian closes his yearbook and stands up heading towards the door. Lissa and I give each other confused glances but follow him out the door anyways.

_Love, the deadliest of all things: It kills you both when you have it and when you don't._ That one strange comment stays with me the rest of the night as I think about Andre.

_The deadliest thing of all._

**A/N****: I hope you guys liked it! So, what's gonna happen next? Are Rose and Andre gonna work it out or is Rose unknowingly falling for Adrian? Who's POV should the next chapter be in? Leave you ideas, comments, or suggestions in a review! They make me happy and I love them! I won't update again though until I have the next chapter for my other story up. Don't forget to review!**


	16. Goin' Out

**A/N:**** Thanks for the reviews! They meant a lot! This is short and sweet. Enjoy the chapter!**

**Disclaimer:**** Same as always.**

**APOV (Andre)**

"Andre!" I turn around at the sound of my name. I can't say I'm surprised when I see Mia standing behind me. "Hey!"

I give her the coldest glare I can muster up. "What do you want bitch?" Usually I'm not this mean with girls no matter how much I dislike them but right now I'm not in the mood to deal with her bullshit.

Mia gives me an appalled look. "Jeez what crawled up your ass and died? You're being a dick."

"I'm not in the mood for you and your bullshit Mia. Leave me the fuck alone and quit fucking with my relationship. We're never getting back together. Don't you get that? I never liked you and I never will. Leave me alone. I love Rose not you." No matter how bad mine and Rose's fight is right now I still love her.

Mia puts her hands on her hips defensively. "Doesn't seem like she loves you. I heard he was in her room tonight, just the two of them, and one of them was naked." She raises one of her blonde brows as a way of asking if that's true. She doesn't need to say who "he" is. I know she's talking about Adrian and I know she knows I walked into Rose's room and caught them.

I fold my arms aggravated. "No that's not true. Yes they spend a lot of time together but they're friends. Adrian's my best friend and Rose is my girlfriend. They wouldn't do that." I don't mean any of this. I don't know what to believe any more. I mean what I saw basically told me the truth, but I can't seem to wrap my head around it.

Mia's hands drop from her hips and she walks up to me with a sly smile on her face. She stops when she only centimeters away and then leans into my ear. "You know where to find me when you're sick of your blood whore girlfriend."

My hands tighten into fists when she says this, but I hold back the urge to punch her because she's a girl. If she would have been a guy her front teeth would be all over the ground right now. "Be happy you're a girl," I say voice cold as ice.

Mia just shrugs her shoulders. "You'll be back. She can't last forever." Then she leans in kisses my cheek and walks away.

"God I hate her." I say to myself.

"Hate who?" I turn around and find Mason and Eddie standing there.

"Mia." I answer.

They both nod their heads in agreement. "Ah, yeah, I think everyone hates her."

I give a short laugh. "I don't doubt it."

Mason gives me a nerves look. "So are you coming to watch the movie tonight?"

I give them both an apologetic smile. "I think I'm just gonna head back to my room. Call it a night. It's been a long day."

They give me knowing smiles back. "If you need to talk just give us a call. We figured since you're mad at Rose your mad at Adrian too."

"Thanks." I wave bye and start to head towards my dorm. "Hey," I call turning back to them. They turn around when they hear me.

"Yeah?" The say in unision.

"Do you believe the rumors? Is Rose…" I trail off it hurts to think about it let alone say it. I get an ache in my chest just thinking about the possibility of this being true.

Eddie is the one to answer me. "Honestly, Rose is a lot of things, but she's not a cheater. Trust me; we would be the second and third people to know. She's not cheating on you. She loves you." He smiles softly. I give them a small nod and start on my way to my dorm again.

Once I reach my dorm I grab my guitar from my closet. I start messing around with a few chords when a line for a song runs through my head. In no time I have a chorus down.

_I've been sitting here  
>Can't get you off my mind<br>I've tried my best to be a man and be strong  
>I've drove myself insane<br>Wishing I could touch your face  
>But the truth remains..<br>You're gone_

I just sit on my bed playing this over and over. This fight is tearing me apart and the more I sing this verse the harder the truth is to face. It's my fault Rose is gone. It's my fault I can't touch her skin. It's my fault Adrian won't talk to me. It's my fault Lissa's mad at me. Hell I'm surprised my mom and dad haven't called to yell at me yet.

The more I think about this the madder I get with myself. What I should do is go to where everyone's watching that movie and apologize to Rose and to Adrian. I should walk right into the room and wrap Rose in my arms and kiss her with everything I've got. That's what I should do but I'm not. I'm still pissed. Honestly I still don't know what to believe. I would have never thought Rose would cheat on me and with Adrian of all people but there's always that possibility that she is.

I remember something my dad once told me; _the truest test of love is if you're willing to keep fighting for it._

Am I willing to fight with Rose to lose her, or do I want to fight to get her back? That is the question I need to answer.

**RPOV**

"Feeling any better?" I look up at Adrian as we walk back to my dorm. We finished watching the movie about an hour ago and then we sat around and talked and ate. We also had a popcorn fight. The night was good. Mason and Eddie didn't bring any girls with them and Lissa and Aaron kept their PDA to a minimum. We hung out like old times when we were in 6th grade.

A smile forms on my face as I think about tonight. "It was nice. I'm glad I decided to go." Adrian drapes one of his arms over my shoulders. Lissa and Aaron were heading to Lissa's room for a little bit and Mason and Eddie were going to hang out with some other people which left Adrian and me alone. It's probably not good for the situation that we're in but I could care less right now.

Adrian falls silent and doesn't say anything again until we can see my dorms. He stops and turns to look at me. The light from the dorms is dim. It illuminates nothing but a slight twinkle in his eyes. "Rose, you know that I'm here if you need me." He's strangely serious.

"I know Adrian. You've become one of my best friends. You know more about me than even Lissa does." I squint trying to see the expression on his face. It's no use. I can't see anything. "Adrian, what's this about?"

He looks away and the light from the dorms lights up his face long enough to show me that even his face is as serious as he sounds. "I mean it. Any time of the day or night. I'll be here if you ever need to talk." I open my mouth to point out how grumpy he was that time I snuck into his room but he starts talking again. "Although that doesn't mean I'll be very pleasant depending on the time and what the situation is." There's a slight glimmer in the dark and I can tell he's smiling. He turns away from me and starts walking again. We reach the door to my room and we stop outside.

"Thanks for walking me back to my room and putting up with me earlier." I wrap my arms around myself suddenly cold.

Adrian smiles slightly "No problem. Remember I'm always here."

I smile up at him. "Thanks Adrian." I wrap my arms around him in a hug. He hesitates for a few seconds but his arms soon encase me in a hug also. "See you tomorrow."

Adrian pulls away from me but keeps his hands on my shoulders. "See you tomorrow Little Dhampir." He then leans down and kisses my forehead.

I turn and open the door to my room. "Good night Adrian."

"Night Rose." He waves and I smile at him as I close the door.

Once the door is shut and I'm by myself all my thoughts and feelings from earlier come rushing back to me. I grab the Vera Bradley throw blanket in the Paisley Meets Plaid color from the end of my bed, one of my Vera Bradley toss pillows also in the Paisley Meets Plaid and another pillow from Victoria's Secret that is long and cheetah print that says "Get in Bed." **(Pics on profile)** I plug my iPod into the iPod speakers and hit the shuffle button on my Taylor Swift/Adele/Lady Antebellum playlist. Once the music is blasting so loud I can barely hear myself think, I curl up with my pillows and blanket on my bubble chair and start to cry.

I lay curled up like that for probably a good two hours drifting in and out of sleep while crying when I'm awake. I brought out of the sleep I had just drifted into by the sound of my phone ringing. I forgot all about my phone when I came into my room. I uncurl myself from my chair and walk to my bed where my phone is lying. I answer my phone without looking at the caller ID.

"Hello?" My voice is hoarse from the crying and the sleeping.

"Little Dhampir, how're you doing?" I smile softly to myself hearing Adrian's voice after all he is one of my best friends.

"I'm fine." I try to sound convincing but I doubt I do.

He sighs heavily into the phone. "Rose, I may not be able to see your aura but I _know_ you're not fine. How are you, really?"

I sigh in defeat. "Okay, I guess. I've been better." A thought hits me. "Adrian, how are you talking to me? Aren't you with Andre?"

Just then I hear running water. "I came to the joined bathrooms. I didn't want to get into the shitter more with him."

"Oh, makes sense. Is he still giving you the cold shoulder?" I feel bad that this whole thing has affected Adrian's relationship with Andre too. Andre and Adrian were best friends until I screwed everything up.

"It's not as bad as it was which is surprising since he was so pissed off in your room." I can tell Adrian is hurting just as much as me from this whole situation.

"It's all my fault. If I wouldn't have cancelled my plans with him those couple times when we were talking to Miss Karp everything would be fine, but no I had to screw up everyone's relationship with Andre." I practically brake down again.

"You can't blame yourself Rose. It was my fault too. I cancelled plans with him too when you called me about finding something else out." I can tell he's worn out by this whole thing and to be honest so am I.

"I'm just sick of fighting with him Adrian. We've never fought this bad before. Hell we've hardly ever fought before. If he doesn't talk to me in the next couple days I'm going to apologize."

"You shouldn't have to. You did nothing wrong."

"Go to bed Adrian. I can tell you're tired. I'll talk to you tomorrow."

"Alright, see you bright and early! Goodnight Little Dhampir." He sounds more tired now than he did before.

"Goodnight Adrian." I hang up the phone and throw it onto my bed again. Just as I start walking back to my bubble chair my phone starts to ring again. I check the clock on my bedside table. It's kind of late for anyone to be calling. "Hello?"

"Rose? Is that you?" The voice sounds vaguely familiar but I don't recognize who it is.

"Yeah. Who is this?" I ask a little irritated. I'm not in the mood to talk to anyone right now.

"It's me, Asher." I nearly drop my phone. When I regain my composure I pull the phone away from my ear and look at the caller ID. Sure enough it says Asher's name.

"Oh, hey! What's up?" I try to clear my throat so I sound semi-normal because my voice never really went back to normal while talking to Adrian.

I hear some shuffling and muffled voices on the other end of the line. "Caleb and I are in Michigan visiting some family. We were wondering if maybe you and Lissa would like to go out tonight. I know it's kind of early but our plane just landed and we wanted to make sure you two wanted too before we made other plans."

I had to think about this for a little. I stayed silent for a good two minutes. Finally I came to a conclusion. "Actually right now isn't really a."

Asher cut me off before I could finish. "Oh, okay. I understand. We understand." He sounded genuinely sad.

"You know what, hanging out with you guys sounds great. It'll get my mind off things." His sad voice made me change my mind and I figured what's the harm in a little fun. Besides, like I said, it'll get my mind off things.

"Are you sure? I mean you don't have to." He trails off at the end.

"I'm positive. Text me later with the details and I'll text you with where to pick us up."

"Great. I guess I'll see you later!" He sounds excited now not sad like before and I feel a little better. At least I know I can make someone happy.

"See you later." I hung up the phone and sent Lissa a quick message. **Come over, just made us plans, explain when you get here.**

Instead of throwing my phone back onto my bed I bring it over to my bubble chair with me. Lissa texts me back five minutes later. **On my way now.**

In under ten minutes Lissa is in my room and filled in with tonight's plans. "You think Aaron will let you come?"

She gives me her clever smirk. "I'm aloud to do anything." There's a glint in her eye and we both start laughing. Once we catch our breath see gives me a nervous glance. "Are you going to tell Andre?"

The smile that was playing on my lips vanishes instantly. "I never thought, I guess I should."

Lissa pats my knee and smiles knowingly. "Do what you think is best." She stands up and grabs the blanket and the pillows that are still sitting in my bubble chair turns my iPod back on but now it's soft and not ear piercing and then she curls up in my bubble chair with the blanket and pills. "Now go to sleep. We only have like four hours before we have to get up."

I obediently crawl into my bed and wrap my comforter around me feeling the exhaustion setting in. "Liss will you turn off the light." I say around a big yawn.

Lissa laughs softly before standing up and shutting off the light. The second it's out I fall asleep.

Six hours later Lissa and I are up and ready to go. We're just putting on our clothes. Lissa decided to wear a yellow tank top with a black and yellow braided hem around her boobs. She wore white skinny jeans with them and a pair of black gladiator shoes that have silver rings connecting all the buckles and she grabbed one of her black patent croc purse from Forever 21. **(outfit on profile)** She braded her bangs to the side and crimped the rest of her hair so it's wavy.

I on the other hand decided to wear a crème colored tank top with red and pink flowers on it, black shorts, and a pair of black combat like boots but they're not combat boots. They have more of a punk feeling than a combat feeling. I wore a necklace with a gold chain, a silver chain, and a bronze chain all connected to a black leather material. I have a brown leather cross body purse matched with the outfit. I left my hair down naturally and stuck a crème colored beanie on my head. **(outfit on profile)** I must say we look hot and I'm not just saying that either.  
>I texted Adrian earlier to let him know what's up. He told me he was coming over to see us before we left him by himself for the day. I also thought about texting Andre but so far I've talked myself out of doing it every time I went to.<p>

"Knock knock, I'm here!" My door opens suddenly and in walks Adrian a big smile plastered on his face.

"What up with you?" I say a little too sharply because he gives me a what the fuck look before his smile is back in place.

"I just made a new friend. Now I'm not going to be lonely all day." I seriously think he's going to start jumping up and down he looks that happy.

"Who?" Lissa asks as she smears lip gloss onto her lips.

Adrian's smile falters some but its back up soon enough. "Christian Ozera."

I whip my head from the mirror to look at him and Lissa drops her lip gloss mouth open. "You're hanging out with Christian Ozera?" We both say at the same time.

Now his smile is ear to ear. "Yes I am. I figured I could ask him somethings. Get to know him. All that good stuff."

I shake my head in exasperation. "Wow."

Adrian sits down on my bed and watches us finish getting ready. He gives me the same nervous glance Lissa gave me last night. "Did you tell Andre?"

I turn away from the mirror again. "I've went to a couple times but every time I'm about to send the message I talk myself out of it."

He tilts his head in thought. "I guess your right but I would tell him if I were you."

I sigh and walk over and sit beside him on the bed. "I know I should, it's just hard." I lean my head on his shoulder.

He wraps his arm around me and squeezes. "You'll be fine. Go have a good time with whoever and call me when you get back!" He squeezes me one last time then stands up. "I'm leaving to go hang out with Christian. See you later Little Dhampir. Bye Lissa." He kisses my forehead and then heads towards the door.

"Later," Lissa says as she checks her purse to make sure she has everything.

"Bye Adrian." I stand up from my bed and grab my bag and the door shuts. I turn to Lissa once I have everything. "Ready?"

"Let's go!" She loops her arms with mine and we head out the door.

I told Asher to pick us up at the school by the front gates. When Lissa and I reach the front gates both Asher and Caleb are there in a sweet Camaro. "Are you girls ready?" Asher asks as he takes my hand and kisses it. Caleb gives Lissa a hug.

"Let's go!" Caleb opens the passenger side door for Lissa and then climbs into the back next to her. Asher takes the driver's side after I get in the car and he shuts my door.

Once he's in the car he turns around and looks at Lissa. "You gonna be okay back there?"

Lissa smiles sweetly at him. "I'll be great."

Asher turns around and smiles over at me. "Well then, let's get going!"

As we pull out of the front gates I grab my phone from my purse. I bring up Andre's messages and type one to him and before I can talk myself out of it I send it. **I no your still mad but I wanted u 2 no I'm goin out 2night with Liss and some other ppl.**

I didn't expect to hear anything back so I was surprised when ten minutes later I got a message. **With who**

It wasn't a great message but at least he answered me.** Remember those boys I told u about on the ship…**

The reply comes quicker this time. **Yeah…**

**Them…**

This time the reply is even quicker than the last time. **Thanks 4 telling me**

**Figured u'd want 2 no. Talk 2 u when I get back?**

This time the reply is longer. It takes twenty minutes before I get reply. **Sure**

I think about how to reply to that but I come up with only one answer. **I love you**

I'm not sure what he's going to say but hopefully something. I was tempted not to even say it because know what he would say. Finally my phone goes off. **I love you too. We'll talk when u get back.**

I know I must be smiling like an idiot when I read that message but I don't care. He still loves me know matter what.

Love lasts through tough things even when it shouldn't.

**A/N:**** So what did you guys think? Asher and Caleb are back. Who's excited about that? What do you think Asher and Caleb have stored for Rose and Lissa? Rose and Andre? Together again or still apart? Hmm, what should happen in the next chapter? You tell me and I'll try to put it in! Lots of love to those of you who review!**


	17. Something's Not Right

**RPOV**

Asher and Caleb take us to a not too fancy but not too casual Italian restaurant. We're sitting at our table laughing as we wait for our food to come when suddenly I feel sick. I stand up abruptly face turning serious. Everyone stops laughing and looks at me concerned. "Excuse me," I say before walking swiftly to the bathroom.

Once I'm in the bathroom I lock myself in one of the stalls and just as I lock the door I throw up into the toilet. After a few minutes, I think I'm finally done so I stand up and wipe my face, flushing the toilet as the puke disappears. I walk out to the mirrors and check myself over when I get hit again with the urge to vomit. I run to the bathroom stall again but I don't have time to shut the door before I do. I hear the bathroom door open and I hurry up and shut the stall door before I'm hit again.

"Rose, are you okay?" Lissa's worried voice comes from outside of the stall. I don't answer at first. "Rose, open up." She knocks softly on the stall door. I stand up off my knees and unlock the door. Lissa takes one look at me before pulling me into her for a hug. "Oh, Rose, are you okay?"

Thinking about it now, I feel fine. I don't feel like vomiting all over the place and to be honest I'm kind of hungry. "I'm fine. I don't even feel like puking anymore. I just want something to eat," I say throat sore.

Lissa looks me over with worried eyes. "Are you sure?"

"Positive." I smile in reassurance.

She wraps her arms around my shoulder and pulls me out to the sink. "Will you at least do me a favor before you go back out there?" I raise my eyebrows in question. "Wash your mouth out and chew some gum." I laugh at her comment until I realize she's probably right and then I cover my mouth with my hand.

"Sorry!" This time Lissa's the one that laughs. I fill my hands up with water and swish it around in my mouth before spitting it back into the sink. Then I take two pieces of gum from Lissa and shove them into my mouth. "Better?"

"Much, now let's go get you your food." She slings her arms through my arms before dragging me out of the bathroom.

"Are you alright Rose?" Asher asks once I'm back at the table. He puts his fork down that had a bite of chicken on it and waits for me to answer.

I pick my fork up smiling at him. "I'm great!" I take a pig bite of my parmesan chicken and moan in delight at the taste. Lissa throws a concerned look my way before digging into her own food.

The rest of our day with Asher and Caleb flies by. After we ate we went to a laser tag place and played three games of laser tag. Asher and I kick major ass, I must say. After we played laser tag we went to the built in arcade, bumper cars, and go cart track. We had a total of 2000 tickets by the time we left the arcade. That gave each of us 500 tickets. Lissa and I got matching sparkly pens and the boys got Lissa and I stuffed animals. Caleb got Lissa a pink stuffed dolphin and Asher got me a monkey in a banana peel.

When we finally left the arcade, it was around 5 o'clock human time. The sun is slowly making its way to the horizon. We stopped at a McDonald's drive through to get some supper because I was starving even though I had fries and pizza at the arcade. We finally make it back to the academy around 6:30 and the sun's just about to set. Asher gets out of the car and comes around to open my door for me. Once my doors open he takes my hand and helps pull me out of the car.

"I had a really good time. Thanks for the invite," I say smiling sweetly.

Asher gives me a big smile back. "It was great! We'll have to hang out again some other time we're in."

I rock back and forth on my feet. "Definitely."

He holds out his arm which contains the monkey he got for me. "Don't forget your monkey!"

I laugh softly as I take it from him. "Thanks." I look over to Lissa who's having her own conversation with Caleb and then I look back to Asher. "It was great really."

"I'm glad I could get your mind off of whatever was bothering you." I know he means it in a genuine way and it's true, he did get my mind off of everything but now that he brought it up everything comes flooding back.

I smile stiffly before turning to Lissa. "You ready? I'm sure they have things they need to do."

Lissa looks away from Caleb startled. She looks at me dazed for a second or two until realization flashes across her face. "Yeah, um," she looks back at Caleb smiling innocently at him. "I had a really nice time today!" She hugs him quickly and then comes over to Asher and me.

I turn back to Asher and give him a quick hug also but instead of just hugging me back he kisses my cheek. "Keep in touch!" He says into my ear.

I smile as I pull away. "You too. See you!" I wrap my arm through Lissa's and we walk away calling bye over our shoulders.

Once we're far enough away that we can't see them anymore Lissa turns to me. "What's up?"

She's eyeing me skeptically waiting for a reply. "Nothing, Asher jut brought up the Andre thing without really meaning to."

Lissa's mouth falls slightly open. "He knows?"

I shake my head telling her no. "No but he knows I needed to get my mind off of something." We stand there in silence for a few seconds. I look around me uncomfortable. "I texted him."

Lissa had been looking around uncomfortable also until I say that. Her head turns quickly to look at me eyes slightly wide. "What?"

"I texted him before we left." I shrug as if it's no big deal.

"What'd you say?"

I take a second to think about the conversation. "I said something like I know we're not talking right now but I wanted to let you know me and Lissa are going out with some people."

She scrunches her eyes. "What did he say?"

"He asked me who and I told him Asher and Caleb. Then he said he's glad I told him but I think he was kind of mad. I'm supposed to go talk to him when I get back." I sigh tired after the day we've had.

Lissa lays a hand on my shoulder. "You'll be fine. I'm sure you'll kiss and make up in no time."

I shrug my shoulders again, depressed thinking about how mad Andre was earlier. "Well, I should probably head over there. See you later?"

"Of course!" Lissa smiles brightly. "Call me when you get back to your room."

"Alright."

Lissa makes a face like she's contemplating something. "Maybe I'll go see how Adrian's day went."

We both start laughing. "I'll have to call him later." We laugh a little more. "Alright, see you later! Bye!"

I turn heading towards Andre's room. "Bye!" Lissa calls after me.

I make it to Andre's room in less than five minutes. I stand outside of his door debating on whether or not I should knock. I decide not to and just open the door but I stop when I hear voices.

"Can I have some of your blanket? I'm freezing." It's a girl talking but I can't tell who it is. I hear someone walking and then the girl whispering. "Better yet, will you keep me warm?" I hear a moan maybe and I close the door quietly. It's probably Adrian and some girl.

I walk away from the room and when I'm in the lobby of the guys' dorm I pull my phone out of my bag bringing up Andre's number. I just hit the send button when I run into someone as I'm leaving the building. "Sorry!" I say before I start walking again not paying attention to who I ran into.

"Rose!" I stop suddenly when I hear that voice. I slowly turn around hoping that my mind is playing tricks on me. "Rose, hey how was your day?" I drop my phone from my ear and I faintly hear the answering machine. My eyes fill with tears and I think I'm going to be sick. "Hey, are you okay?"

I can't help it. I vomit right there on the side walk and I just keep vomiting probably for a good five minutes. I've stopped vomiting up food but start dry heaving. "Oh my god what's wrong?"

I finally stop dry heaving, and I look up into worried emerald eyes as I say, "That wasn't you." Once I get that out I start sobbing uncontrollably as Adrian tries to figure out what happened.

**A/N:**** So, what did you think of this chapter? How about that ending? What do you think's going to happen next chapter? Let me know what you think or leave any ideas you have in a review. Remember reviews make me happy and when I'm happen I write more! Review, review, review!**


	18. The After Math

**APOV (Adrian)**

"Rose, please tell me what's wrong." I've practically been begging her the last five minutes. Rose has been curled up in a ball laying on the ground right outside the guys' dorm building. "Please?" I try one more time. She doesn't move, just keeps crying. I sigh heavily before picking her up into my arms bridal style. Rose wraps her arms around my neck as I head towards the door that leads into the boy's dorms.

"No." I stop walking finally hearing Rose talk.

No? What is she talking about? I look down at her tear streaked face. "No, what Rose?"

"No, not here. My room." I give her anther strange look but don't object. I turn away from the guy's dorm and head towards the girl's.

Once I've made it to Rose's room, I lay Rose down on her bed and pull my phone out of my back pocket dialing Lissa's number. She answers on the third ring. "Hey, I was just about to call you. See if you wanted to hang out." Her cheerful voice pipes out from the other end of the line.

"Liss, there's something wrong with Rose. How fast can you get to her room?"

Lissa's voice is no longer cheerful when she answers me. "I'll be there in two minutes. What happened?" She's worried, I can tell by her voice.

"I'll tell you when you get here." I hang up and walk back over to Rose. "Hey, you feeling any better? Want me to call Andre?"

She shakes her head urgently like she's scared. "No, don't call him!" She's quiet for a few seconds and then, " I think I'm gonna be sick again." That makes me jump into action and I have a garbage can in front of Rose just in time.

Lissa burst through the door just after Rose starts puking again. She takes one look at Rose and is by her side holding Rose's hair back in a second. She sends a worried look towards me before asking, "What happened?"

I crouch down by Rose's head and rub her forehead soothingly. "I was walking into the guy's dorm and Rose and I ran into each other. I saw it was Rose and I called after her because she didn't pay any attention to me. She was on the phone. She turned around when I said her name, dropped her phone and started puking. She puked for probably a good five minutes and then she murmured something like "That wasn't you," before she started crying." One of Lissa's perfectly waxed eyebrows raise. "I brought Rose here, called you and I asked Rose if she wanted me to call Andre. She shook her head and said no almost like he was Satan."

Lissa's worried eyes look away from me and back to Rose. "What did that bastard do now?"

Rose looks at Lissa fresh tears forming in her eyes. "He, he had a girl in, in his room."

Lissa stands up now pissed. "I'll be right back." She storms away from the bed and out the door, leaving me to comfort a crying, puking Rose by myself.

**LPOV**

"What the hell is wrong with you!?" I burst into Andre's room. He has a scared look in his eyes either because I'm swearing or I never do or because he knows what I'm talking about. I start walking around his room inspecting everything. Nothing looks out of the ordinary. "No you know what." I walk over to him slap his face and then say, "That's for and from Rose Asshole!' I spin on my heel and walk out of his room slamming the door behind me.

I make a pit stop at the cafeteria before heading back to Rose's room.

"Hey, I brought these for you." I hold up a thing of doughnuts.

Rose shakes her head at the sight. "I don't think I can eat anything."

"Are you sure?" She nods her head and I set the box down on her desk. I finally take the time to see how she's doing. She's laying on her bed head in Adrian's stomach as he sooths her hair. Her eyes are red, swollen and puffy, and she's hugging one of her pillows to her chest.

Two hours later Rose finally drifts to sleep. She's cuddled up to Adrian but in a friendly manner, but if anyone were to walk in here now they would definitely think Rose was cheating on Andre. Not that it matters now anyways.

Adrian and I are lost in thought not saying anything until there's a knock on the door. Adrian looks up at me and I look away from the window at him. "Should we answer it?" He whisper asks me so he doesn't wake Rose up.

I shrug standing up from the window seat. "I guess."

I open the door and what do you know Andre's there and he looks broken. "Hey, is um, is Rose here?" I look over my shoulder to where Rose is sleeping on the bed her head on Adrian's chest. Andre's eyes follow my gaze and his face turns stern hateful almost. His eyes are suddenly back on me. "Never mind," his voice is ice. "I see she's busy." Voice still ice cold. He's silent for a few minutes and I'm tempted to close the door when suddenly he starts talking again. This time his voice is disheartened, almost depressed. "Will you just—"he breaks off and has to restart. "Will you just tell her I think we should take a break?"

My jaw literally almost hits the floor and I'm almost positive my eyes popped out of my head. "I uh, I guess." I look behind me and see Adrian staring mouth open at the both of us. I take a step out of the room and close the door behind me. "Are you sure about this?" I know I should be mad at him for everything he's done but he's my brother and he plays as big a role in my life as Rose does. They're my family and I love them equally.

Andre gives a short little laugh. His face is unreadable something Rose would call a guardian mask. "What other choice do I have?"

I can't help but want to cry. I feel like I'm taking this worse than Andre but I know I definitely won't take it worse than Rose. Rose, this is going to kill her. "Are you going to be okay?"

Andre's façade is starting to fall. I can see the tears pricking at his eyes. He shrugs one of his shoulders trying to play it cool. "Of course, but I can't say it won't hurt. I love her Lissa but I can't keep doing this."

Finally one of Andre's tears falls from his eye. I stand on my toes and wrap my arms around him. "You two will get through this. Your love is strong enough to get through this even if you can't see it now."

Andre's arms tighten around me and I can feel some of his tears hitting my shirt. "I hope so Liss. I sure hope so."

I tighten my arms around him before saying, "I'm always here for you too big brother. I love you."

Andre pulls away and smiles down at me softly. "I love you too sis."

He turns to head back to his room but I stop him. "Oh and Andre?"

His head turns to face me his eyebrows raised in question. "Yeah?"

"Don't shut Adrian out. He's been your best friend since forever. One rumor goes around and you two stop talking. That's not the Dragomir Ivashkov relationship I know. You two love each other like brothers. Kiss and make up." With that I turn away and head back into the room and wonder how I'm going to tell Rose this awful heartbreaking news.

**A/N:**** So, what did you think? Andre and Rose broke up? For good? What do you think? Is Rose gonna go after Adrian? And who was with Andre in his room? What even really happened? Is Andre gonna get over everything and become best friends with Adrian again? What do you guys think? Let me know in a review! Along with any ideas you may have or suggestions! I try to incorporate them as much as I can.**


	19. A New Day

**RPOV**

"What's wrong?" I woke up a little while ago but Adrian and Lissa are acting weird. I know something's up but they're not telling me what. I pull away from Adrian who's still sitting beside me on my bed and then I fix both him and Lissa with my signature glare. "Tell me now."

Lissa cracks just like I knew she would. "Rose," she stops trying to gain more courage. Adrian shoots her his own glare. _Shit, this must be bad._ "Rose, Andre, he um, he—"She stops talking not having the courage to say what's coming next, but she doesn't have too. I already know what she's going to say.

I start shaking my head back and forth and I can feel my body shaking also. "No, no, no, no," I just kept repeating but Lissa had to get out what she needed to tell me.

Tears sprung to her eyes as she watched me shake. "Andre wants a break Rose. I'm so sorry."

I can't do anything. I can't think, can't move, can't talk. I just keep shaking and repeating the word no. Adrian pulls me into him hugging me to his chest. "Rose, it's going to be okay. You have me and you have Lissa. You have Mason and Eddie."

Lissa walks over to my bed and sits down beside Adrian and me. "Yeah and you have Aaron, and my mom and dad."

The tears slide down my face like a river. They don't lighten up for probably a good hour or two. When they do finally lighten up I get sick to my stomach and have to grab the garbage and vomit into it because there was no way I was going to make it to the bathroom.

Lissa stands up off my bed and walks to my dressers. She opens a couple of draws grabbing things out of them and then she comes back over to me and hands me the clothes in her hands. "Why don't you change into something more comfortable?" Lissa pulls lightly on my arm to drag me out of Adrian's arms and to the bathroom.

Once we're in my bathroom I just stand there. I have no reason to move and I don't really feel like moving anyways. "Rose, come on. You'll feel a little better once you're out of shorts and into these pants." I don't move. I just stand there and stare at Lissa blankly. "Rose, please do it for me." That little plea got me to move but I felt like someone was controlling my body. I wasn't the one making my arms and legs move.

I changed into the clothes Lissa gave to me and left my other ones laying on my bathroom floor. I walked out of the bathroom and over to my bed. I picked up all the blankets and crawled in underneath them. My hand found its way to my neck and my fingers played with the necklace that hangs around it. The necklace Andre gave me at the Bahamas. The necklace is just a reminder of our broken relationship but I don't have the courage to take it off because once I take it off our relationship is seriously over. More silent tears stream down my face as I wrap the necklace around my fingers.

Adrian must know I'm crying again because he lies down beside me and pulls me into him again whispering, "Shh, it's okay. You'll be okay."

Lissa's phone goes off. "Hey. Yeah, I guess. I'll be right there." She hangs up and looks at Adrian and me. "That was Camille. She needs help with our project that's due tomorrow. I have to go. It'll probably be late when we're done so I won't be allowed back over. I'll come check on you in the morning." Lissa has her lying face on but I don't care. I don't care about anything anymore. Liss walks over to me and wraps me in a hug kissing the top of my head. "I love you Rose. Get some rest." With that she walks out the door closing it softly behind her.

"She's lying," I say out loud to Adrian.

"What do you mean?"

Adrian's arms shift slightly around me and I turn in them to look at him. "She's lying. That wasn't Camille on the phone and she's not working on a project."

Adrian cocks his head sideways. "How do you know?"

I sigh heavily. "She does this thing with her lips when she's lying. I don't know who that was or what she's doing but it's not what she told us."

"Hmm," is the only thing Adrian says.

After that we both fall silent. I start playing with my necklace again but soon my eyelids start getting heavy. Adrian must notice because he says, "Go to sleep Rose. You need it."

I let my eyes drift shut and I start to feel Adrian climb out of my bed. My eyes open lazily and I grab onto his wrist. "Stay." Adrian nods his head but gets up anyways.

I'm about to say something when he points to the light switch. "I'm just getting the lights Little Dhampir." I just nod too tired to talk anymore. My eyes fall closed again and a few moments later I feel Adrian crawl back into the bed. He doesn't touch me as he lays there and in my half asleep state I scoot closer to him and try to snuggle into his chest just so I know that someone is still here, and someone still cares about me.

The weekend goes by in a blur. It's filled with tears, sleep, and tissues. Adrian and Lissa spend as much time as they can in my room but Lissa still leaves occasionally not giving a straight forward answer as to where she's going. But none of that matters. I don't care about anything. I can't even think straight. When was the last time I took a shower? Changed my clothes? Brushed my teeth? Hell when was the last time I ate something?

Mason and Eddie come over Sunday. They don't say much. I don't talk at all, just cry.

Sunday night I lock my door. I'm alone. I sit on my floor with all my pictures spread around me. There are pictures of Andre and me from the Bahamas. Pictures from the cruise. Pictures from other vacations, birthday parties, dances, parties. There are pictures of us just goofing around in his room, my room, his house. Memories, all of my memories spent with him are laying around me.

I have my radio full blast blaring Taylor Swift on repeat. I sit on my floor, surrounded by my memories, crying, sobbing. I can't do anything but think of the mistakes I've made. All I want is Andre.

There's a pounding accompanied by soft music. "Rose?" Somewhere far off I hear my name. The pounding and the music gets louder. My name gets closer. Suddenly the pounding and the music is right in my ear and my name is right behind my eyes. I open my eyes slowly. The music brings back memories I thought were a dream. Tears spring to my eyes as I look around my floor where I'm laying and see the pictures laying there. There's the pounding again. It takes me a minute to realize there's someone at my door.

I wipe quickly at my cheeks before standing up weakly to open the door. I swing the door open slowly. I don't want to see anyone. The face that I'm met with just brings more pain to my heart. "Hey, I just came to see if you were up. School starts in an hour." Lissa walks into my room and takes one look and shakes her head. She walks to my IPod deck and turns off the music. Then she walks to all the pictures and picks them up setting them in a pile on the dresser.

While she's doing that I stand holding the door open, watching her. After she sets the pictures down Lissa walks over to me slowly. She takes the door from my hand and closes it before taking me by the wrist and pulling me into the bathroom. She points at the shower. "You need to shower. And brush your teeth. And comb your hair." She turns on the shower pulls out my tooth brush and puts some tooth paste on it and then she sets them down on the sink. Then she bends down gets into a cabinet and pulls out my brush. "Please Rose. You need to shower." I just stand there looking at her. I don't feel like moving. "Rose, come on. I'm supposed to get you into the shower. Adrian's coming over in a little bit but I still need to go get ready. I love you to death which is why I'm making you do this." The way Lissa looks at me makes me move. First I take off my shirt and then my pants. Lissa stands there nodding her head. "Thank you." Once I'm finally undressed I climb into the shower and stand there as the water hits my face. "Rose, I'll see you at breakfast. I'm gonna go finish getting ready. You just take your shower, brush your teeth, and get dressed. Adrian will be over to take you to the cafeteria."

I hear the bathroom door click and that's when the tears flood into my eyes. I wash my body and my hair as I cry. Once I've washed my body I climb out of the shower and wrap y towel around me still crying as I make my way to the sink to brush my teeth.

After my teeth are brushed I head out of the bathroom to put on some clothes. I look at my open closet door but I don't feel like putting clothes on. So I walk to my dresser and pull out the first pair of pants I find and a tank top with a sports bra. I through those clothes on and then crawl back into bed as tears still stream down my face.

**APOV**

I'm woken up by the ringtone of my phone. I sit up quickly answering the call in case it's Rose and she needs me. Turns out it was just Lissa. "Hey, I'm heading over to Rose's to make sure she's up and showered. Will you go over there and make sure she makes it to breakfast?"

"Of course, I was going to go over this morning anyhow. See you in about an hour." I hang up my phone and climb out of bed. Out of habit I walk over to Andre's bed to wake him up but once I reach the foot of the bed I remember he's not talking to me. So I turn and head towards the bathroom to get my own shower and brush my teeth.

About twenty minutes later, I'm out of the bathroom and about to leave when a voice stops me. "Are you going to her?" I keep my back towards the bed and my hand on the door handle. I don't say anything, just stand there. "Are you going to see Rose?"

I turn around now and look at Andre skeptically. "Why's it matter? It's not like you care." I don't try to sound so mean but I can't help it. I know he's hurting about the break up with Rose. I can see it in his aura but I just can't find it in me to not sound so nasty when he tries to ask about her.

Andre's aura turns grey. He feels awful. I think I see tears brimming his eyes but I'm not sure because or room is dark. Andre shifts a little in his bed. "How is she?" I give a short laugh and start to turn away. "Adrian please?"

The sound of his voice makes me stop. I take a second to think about what to tell him. "I guess you'll see later today." Without I retch the door open and walk out heading towards Rose's dorm room.

I don't even bother knocking. "Hey Rose." I look around the room and find her lying in her bed. I walk to her bed and bend down by her face shaking her shoulder gently. "Rose." Her eyes open slowly and I can tell she's been crying. "Hey come on. It's breakfast time."

Rose pulls the covers higher up and tighter around her neck. "Not hungry."

I give her a small smile. "Come on Rose. You don't want everyone to know how torn up you are, do you?" She takes a second to think about it and then shakes her head. "Then you need to get up." Rose just lays there for a few minutes but finally she sighs real heavily and pushes the covers off of her. She stands up and I look her over. She has on a pair of navy blue baggy sweat pants that say "Love Pink" one the side of them, a bright pink sports bra, and a bright purple baggy tank top that shows most of her sports bra. One she doesn't even match and two she looks awful. Her hair is still wet and sticks to her cheek. "You know what, sit down."

Rose gives me a confused look but lies back down on her bed with no complaints. I walk over to her closet and pull out a light grey knit sweater, a pair of black skinny jeans, and a dark grey knit scarf. For shoes I pull out Rose's favorite pair of black heels. Then I walk to her dresser and find her regular bras and grab one of them. I take them to her bed and lay them beside her. "Here, change into these. I know you probably want to wear what you have on but you don't want everyone to know how bad you're taking it. I know you Rose." She sits up in her bed and looks at the clothes I laid beside her.

She picks up her favorite pair of heels. "Not these." Then she stands up grabbing the rest of the clothes and heads toward the bathroom. She back out in a few minutes dressed in her new outfit.

"What shoes do you want?"

She shrugs her shoulders. "Comfy." That's all she says. She hasn't really talked since the night Andre ended things.

I walk to her closet and look at her shoes. I turn around and look at Rose over my shoulder. "Uggs?" I don't get a real answer just a shrug of the shoulders. She I bend down and grab her light grey knit Uggs that match her sweater. I take them over to her and she puts them on without even putting on any socks. "Socks?" She just shakes her head. "How about I comb your hair?" It's basically dry now and all it needs is a good comb and she'll look fine.

She nods her head letting me comb her hair. "No make-up," she says looking over her shoulder at me.

"That's perfectly fine Rose. You don't need any make-up. You're already beautiful." Rose doesn't say anything. She just sighs heavily as I finish combing her hair.

Once I'm finished I stand in front of her studying her again. She looks beautiful. You wouldn't even be able to tell she's heartbroken unless you looked at her eyes. Her eyes hold the truth. They hold so much pain it's almost unbearable for me. "Ready?"

I don't expect a reply so I'm shocked to say the least when she actually says something. "I don't know."

Tears start to well up in Rose's eyes again and I pull her into me in a comforting hug. "You're gonna be okay Rose. I'll be here for you all day. Stay strong." I pull her away from me and wipe at her cheeks. "Let's go." I wrap my arm around her shoulder and lead her out of her room. Her arms wrap around my waist almost like she needs me to stay standing.

We make it all the way to the cafeteria without really seeing anyone. We make it through the line without running into anyone. Just when I think everything's going to be okay, as soon as we leave the line Rose runs right into Andre. It takes us all a second to register what's about to happen. And it seems like the minute the three of us realize everyone else has realized too and they're all waiting for a show.

"Rose," Andre says letting out a shaky breath. His eyes flick to me but a second later their back on Rose. Anyone close can see the despair in his eyes.

The cafeteria is extra quiet right now as everyone takes in the confrontation. Rose looks around the giant room eyes slightly teary. Suddenly she drops the tray that's in her hands and her hand flies up to her mouth and a second later she's running out of the cafeteria. "Rose!" Andre and I yell after her. I start running after her and I hear footsteps behind me. I stop and turn around hand pointing at Andre. "Stay here!" Andre's eyes widen and get slightly glassy but he nods at my order and I turn around running after Rose.

I find her not to far from the cafeteria. She's puking. Again.

**A/N:**** So what did you think? What do you think's up with Lissa? What do you think is going to happen in the future? What do you want to happen? Leave you're ideas and suggestions in a review! Every little suggestion counts! I try to incorporate your suggestions the best I can! Review! Lots of love to those who read this and even more love to those who review! :)**


	20. He Wouldn't Be Gone

**APOV (Andre)**

"Hey, you ready for breakfast?"

I look up from my cell phone. I was debating on whether or not to text Rose. I'm going to take this interruption as a sign. I quickly click the cancel button before locking the screen to my phone. Lissa's standing in my doorway giving me a sympathetic look. "What?"

She walks over to my bed and sits down facing me, setting her hand on my knee. "You miss her."

"I—"I take a shaky breath. "Liss, you already know this. I've been telling you all weekend."

Lissa raises her perfectly waxed eyebrows, cocking her head to the side. "It's not just her you miss. You miss him too." She doesn't use their names but I know who she's talking about.

I breathe out a heavy breath falling back against the headboard of my bed. "I tried to talk to him this morning but he shut me out, said like two words."

Now Lissa raises one eyebrow. "That doesn't sound like Adrian. What did you say to him?"

I throw my arms up exasperated. "I just asked how she was doing!"

Liss still has that eyebrow raised and I can tell she's confused. "What did he say?"

"Well first he started to leave but I practically begged him to answer me and all he said was, "I guess you'll see later today." After that he just left not even waiting for me to answer. Lissa I miss Adrian, no offense to you but I want my best bud back. The dude that I told everything to, well almost everything." I felt pathetic. I've never met one guy who was upset about losing a friend.

Lissa gives me a sympathetic look. She squeezes my knee in reassurance. "He misses you too. You two just need one night alone to talk things out and you'll be back to how it was."

I grunt aggravated. "Too bad he never leaves Rose's side! I swear he's with her every second of the day!"

Lissa fixes me with a stern look. "He's with her all the time because you're not! Adrian tries his hardest to make Rose smile again because all he's seen he do the last few days is cry! She's cried herself to sleep all weekend long and Adrian's been the only one there for her because I've been here helping you! I love you Andre, but do you know what kind of best friend it makes me to just leave her when she needs me most?" I look away from Lissa's piercing eyes too ashamed to look at her. She stays quiet letting it sink in for a few minutes.

About five minutes later Lissa stands up taking my hand into hers. "Come on let's go get breakfast!" She pulls me by the hand out of my room and towards the cafeteria.

We make it into the cafeteria without running into Mia, Adrian, or Rose. We're heading to the end of the line when suddenly someone slams into me. It pulls me out of my thoughts but it's like a slap in the face when I see who's standing there.

It seems like it dawns on her the same time it dawns on me. Rose is standing in front of me mouth slightly open, eyes slightly puffy and red. I notice a hand being placed on her shoulder. I look to see who the hand belongs to and it's Adrian, of course. I focus back on Rose. Listening to what Adrian said earlier I look for myself to see if she's okay. She looks put together on the outside, tight skinny jeans, a loose sweater, a scarf, and her Uggs, but when I look at her face I can tell how she really is. She has bags under her eyes, her eyes are puffy and red, and I can see the pain that she's trying to hide.

I take a deep breath before breathing Rose's name out in a shaky breath. "Rose."

Tears spring to her eyes and she looks around the room. Her tray drops to the ground as her hand flies to her face. Then suddenly she's running out of the cafeteria. I yell her name and I see Adrian run past me and I follow not far behind.

I'm brought up short when Adrian stops, spinning around pointing his finger at me. "Stay here!" I feel the tears spring to my eyes but I try my hardest to keep them down. The look on Adrian's face is so shocking that I can't help but nod and stay put.

After the door shuts behind Adrian, everything hits me, hard. I take a giant, shaky breath as I look around the room searching for Lissa. It's then that I realize everyone was watching what just happened. They all must have been watching the whole thing. St. Vlad's isn't a place where much is private if it happens in public.

Finally Lissa shows up by my side grabbing me by the elbow and leading me out of the cafeteria all eyes still staring as the door closes behind us. I can still feel the stares as Lissa leads me to my first period class.

When we reach the door Lissa stops and turns to me. "How are you?"

I take a deep breath and let it out. "If you wouldn't have told me anything this morning about Rose, I would have probably thought she was fine."

Lissa wraps her arms around my waist. "I'm sorry Andre!"

I wrap my arms around her in return. "It's my fault but trust me. I'm gonna fix this."

"I hope so," she says into my shirt still hugging me. She pulls away a second later. "I don't want to leave you but I need to go feed and I'm supposed to meet Aaron before first."

I try to smile but I'm sure it comes out more of a grimace. "I'll be alright. Besides I have Crazy Karp first period. It can't be that bad."

Lissa smiles sadly. "I'll meet you at lunch for a little. I love you."

"Love you." After giving me one last smile Lissa turns on her heels and walks away.

I take huge breath before walking into Crazy Karp's room. I'm the only one in there except for Miss Karp. She looks up from her desk as the door clicks behind me. "Andre? You're here early."

I walk slowly to my seat. "Yeah, um, I didn't feel like eating today."

I reach my desk and sit down. "You look a little under the weather. Are you feeling alright?" Miss Karp stands up from her chair and starts walking towards my desk.

"I'm fine, just a headache that's all." It wasn't a total lie. My head did hurt but it was mainly my insides that ached, mainly my heart.

Just then the door open's again. "Miss Karp, can you do me a fav—oh sorry, I thought you were alone." Adrian is standing in the door way eyes flicking uncontrollably back and forth between Miss Karp and me.

I look up at Miss Karp. She has a smile on her face. "What is it Dear? Andre is just early for class." She looks down at me then still smiling.

Adrian flicks his eyes at me but they're back on Miss Karp in seconds. "Can I talk to you in the hall?"

One of Miss Karp's eyebrows raise but she nods. "Of course." With that she follows Adrian out of the room.

**APOV (Adrian)**

"What did you need Adrian?" Miss Karp's voice sounds worried and I can tell that she is by her aura.

I look around the hallway before actually looking at her. "Is there any way to heal a broken heart with Spirit?"

Miss Karp's eyebrows furrow. "What do you mean? I can't make whoever stop caring about this person or even make whoever forget they ever had feelings for the one who broke their heart."

I bite my bottom lip before asking my next question. "Can you make the pain of a broken heart less painful?"

Miss Karp takes a few minutes to think about it. "Yes, I suppose I could. Adrian what's wrong?"

My eyes quickly flick to the door to her room before flicking back to her face just as quickly. "Rose and Andre broke up. You should see Rose. She's a wreck! She cries herself to sleep every night. She doesn't even talk to anyone anymore. She basically only talks to me and that's like three words per sentence."

Miss Karp's eyes now flick to her door. "I'll see what I can do when you and Rose come to class today. I can't guarantee anything though." She fixes me with a stern look.

I hold my hands up. "No guarantees. Got it. Thanks Miss Karp!" With that I head towards my first period class.

**Four Days Later**

**RPOV**

Wake up. Shower. Teeth. Clothes. School. Dorm. Sleep.

Walk to lunch. Get tray. Act like I'm eating. Throw food out.

Go to class. Sit by Adrian. Think about my fucked up life.

Go back to dorm. Crawl into bed. Sleep.

Wake up. Shower. Brush teeth. Change. Go to Breakfast.

That's how my days go with vomiting thrown into the mix occasionally. That's how my mind thinks. I don't want to do anything. I don't want to be anywhere. I ruined everything. I hung out with Adrian too much. Didn't show Andre how much I really loved him. Shouldn't have gone with Asher. Should have never gotten close with Adrian.

I ruined Adrian's life. He lost his best friend. He spends his afternoons with me. We don't talk. He lost all his friends. I ruined his life.

I can't even make full sentences. Can't think complete thoughts. My mind wonders. I'm failing classes.

Where did I go wrong?

**APOV (Adrian)**

I thought Miss Karp healed Rose four days ago. After our class Rose was actually saying more than five words in a sentence, but in the past four days Rose has turned into a zombie almost. She's quit talking altogether. She doesn't do anything but sleep. She acts like she's eating hoping that no one will notice but I do every time.

I've stopped trying to pick out her outfits because she doesn't even bother changing anymore. That's why today she is wearing dark gray banded-bottom pants with one pant-leg pulled up and the other one hanging loose around her ankle, an almost navy blue long sleeve loose Viking's shirt that hangs off of one shoulder because it's so big. Under that Rose has on a pink sports bra. Her hair is pulled back into a messy bun which is practically falling out of her head because it's so loose, and on her feet she's wearing a pair of shiny silver sneakers from Ugg. The articles of clothing look great when they're separate but together they make Rose look like a mess.

"How you feeling?" I ask her as we head towards the feeding room. All Rose does is shrug he shoulders. "Any better?" She just shakes her head. I don't say anything after that. We just walk in silence.

After the feeders, go to the cafeteria. Lissa is still not there when we get there. Mason, Eddie, Aaron and Christian are and they all greet Rose the same way. A sympathetic look followed by a "hey Rose." Christian started hanging out with us the day that Lissa and Rose went out with those two guys from the cruise. He's never actually talked to Rose before but he's seen how strong she is just by the way she used to be and he knows that something awful has happened. He's been pretty supportive.

Rose doesn't even bother getting any food and when I offer to get her some she just shakes her head. Breakfast is almost over when Lissa decides to show up and by then everyone's done eating and Rose is ready to get away from everything here.

Lissa says "hi." Rose just waves before grabbing my arm and pulling me up. She waves to everyone else and starts pulling me out of the cafeteria.

I walk her to her first period class in silence, but when we reach the door to her class I stop her. I take hold of her elbows lightly and look her straight in the eye. "Please try today. I know you don't 'ant to be here but if you don't try you won't pass." She says nothing just looks up at me with gassy eyes. "I'll see you third period." Rose takes a step towards me and wraps her arms around my waist. I hug her back as I try to hide my worry.

When she pulls away she waves slightly before turning to head into class. "See ya Rose!" She stops halfway in the door, turning around and smiling softly. She waves again and then heads into class.

I stand there until I hear the door click shut. Then I turn on my heel and head to Miss Karp's room determination set in my mind.

I will fix this!

**A/N:**** So, what did you think? Was it good? What's Adrian going to do? What's up with Lissa? Hmm, review what you think! Let me know what you want to happen and what you think about the story so far. I love you all but those that review I love you more! **


	21. Confrontation

**APOV (Adrian)**

_Then I turn on my heel and head to Miss Karp's room determination set in my mind._

_I will fix this!_

I open Miss Karp's door expecting no one to be in the room. I guess I didn't hear the bell ring signaling the start of first period. Everyone looks at me as I stand there looking around the room. "Adrian?" Miss Karp says as my eyes finally find who I'm looking for.

I ignore Miss Karp and look at Andre. He's looking away from me trying not to make eye contact. He must feel my eyes on him or he just gets curious enough to finally look because he turns his head and his eyes meet mine. "We need to talk, now." That's all I say before I turn and walk out of the room not even bothering to see if he's following me or not.

Andre comes through the door a minute after it closes behind me. I fix him with a stern look. "Look I don't care if you're pissed at me. I don't care if you hate my guts but I never did anything with Rose. You need to talk to her. She's quit talking. She's quit eating. She hardly exercises. She's practically failing every class. And if you haven't noticed she doesn't give a shit about how she looks anymore. Whenever you feel like it I would really appreciate it if you would talk to her. I don't care when as long as it's soon!" Andre looks shocked but I don't even wait for a reply. I just turn on my heel and head to my first period class.

I thought Andre had gone back into the classroom but when I was just a couple feet away from where I left him he called out, "Adrian." I stopped and slowly turned around. "I don't hate you." I don't say anything. I just turn back around and walk away.

**APOV (Andre)**

"Adrian!" I call out as he walks away from me. He stops and turns around slowly giving me a stern look. "I don't hate you." Something sparks in his eyes but I don't have enough time to discern what it is because he turns around and walks away without saying anything else. "I'm sorry," I whisper to myself before heading back into Crazy Karp's room.

I spend the rest of the morning thinking about what Adrian said. Rose quit talking? Eating? Exercising? She's failing? I can't believe I messed up this much! Jeez, he's right I need to talk to her but every time I've tried she's ignored me.

It's lunch now and I'm sitting at a table with Alex, Jesse, Shane, and Jace. I'm still thinking about everything Adrian told me when Alex slaps my shoulder. "Hey, we're heading to class. You coming?"

"Uh, yeah." I stand up and toss my non-eaten food into the trash.

We're almost to class when someone runs in front of us and it takes me a second to realize it's Rose. Once I finally do realize I say a quick bye to the guys and run after her. She runs into the girls' bathroom and without thinking twice about it I follow right behind her. I make it into the bathroom just in time to hear Rose puking. She didn't have time to close the stall door so I find her easily.

As soon as I see her on her knees in front of the toilet, I'm on my knees beside her and rubbing her back. She looks at me shocked but has to turn her head as more puke spews out of her mouth. Most guys would be grossed out by a girl vomiting but I've seen Rose like this before and worse.

When she's finally done vomiting, she leans into my arms and I wrap them around her instinctively. I can feel tears from her eyes soaking into my shirt. I just sit on the floor, holding Rose, rubbing her shoulders and kissing her head.

"Rose, are you okay?" It's like asking that snapped something in her because she quickly pulled out of my arms standing up. Once she was standing up she stared at me for a few seconds before walking out of the stall.

Slowly I stand up and walk out of the stall myself. Rose is standing by a sink washing out her mouth. Just as slowly as I stood up I walk up behind her and lay my hands on her shoulders. She flinches at my touch but doesn't pull away. "Please, let me talk to you." I'm begging her in my voice and in my eyes. Rose doesn't say anything but silently she complies by nodding her head. She doesn't turn around and face me just stares at me through the mirror tears filling her eyes.

"Rose, I'm sorry. That night I came to your room I saw you in bed with Adrian. I was jealous. You didn't come see me when you got back like you said you would. I know just that night wasn't the only time I messed up. Lissa told me you two didn't do anything. Hell you and Adrian even told me but I wouldn't listen. It's just, you and Adrian had been spending so much time together and you kept cancelling plans with me to hang with him. I'm so sorry."

Rose closed her eyes and took a deep breath. Then she turned around opening her eyes and staring at me tears sliding down her face. She doesn't say anything

Rose shuts her eyes tight again. I place both of my hands on her cheeks and use my thumb to wipe the tears from her face. "Please give me a second chance." Rose keeps her eyes shut and tears are still falling from behind her eyelids. "Please," I say one last time and then I bend down and kiss her softly on her lips.

At first Rose is frozen, but soon she kisses me softly back as tears rack through her body. I break the kiss and pull Rose into my arms trying to calm her down. "Shh, it's gonna be okay." I rub her shoulders and softly kiss her head as she cries into my chest.

A few minutes go by and suddenly Rose's phone starts ringing. She pulls away from me and wipes at her face before answering. She doesn't say anything into the phone but I can hear someone, probably Adrian, on the other end.

I can hear Adrian's worried voice on the other end of the line. "Rose, please come to class! I'm worried!" Rose doesn't say anything. She just hangs up and then starts texting. Tears are still falling from her eyes.

We stay quiet for a few minutes but I break it asking the one question that's been bothering me. "Are we okay?"

Again Rose doesn't say anything. She looks me up and down and then shakes her head before walking out of the bathroom leaving me dumbfounded.

**APOV**

Ten minutes have gone by since I called Rose and she's still not back. Miss Karp keeps giving me worried glances and I can't help but glace worriedly around the room.

Suddenly the door to the room opens and Rose walks in, but the second I see her, the relief I started to feel vanishes. She looks awful even more awful than she has the last few days. Her eyes are red and puffy like she's been crying and her already messy hair is pulled back into a messy bun that is falling out of her head.

Rose walks over to the seat behind me and sits down. I turn around to say something to her but she doesn't look up at me. She focuses all of her attention on a piece of paper.

I don't even bother saying anything to her right now, so I just turn back around and listen to Miss Karp teach until the bell rings.

Once the bell rings I stand and wait for Rose to get her stuff together. Once she's up and we start walking she still tries to avoid my face. I stop her once we're outside by laying both of my hands on her shoulders. "Rose, look at me. What's wrong?"

At first she doesn't move but then she looks at me and the first thing I notice is the pain in her eyes. It's worse now than it was this morning. I start to ask her what's wrong again but my cell phone rings. Checking the caller ID I'm surprised by who it is, Andre. "Hello?"

"Adrian, hey." His voice is slow at first and surprised. "I didn't think you were going to answer."

I glance at Rose, who's giving me a weird look. "I'll be right back. Don't go anywhere," I say as I walk away. "What do you want Andre?"

I can hear him sigh heavily on the other end of the line. "I just wanted to let you know, I did what you told me to. I talked to Rose, but I don't think it help. She wouldn't talk to me. I mean she kissed me but she wouldn't talk to me. Adrian I'm worried about her. I found her in the bathroom puking."

That must be why Rose is like this. "I'm going to Rose's room after school but I'll be back to our room later. We can talk then."

"Adrian, I just want her back!" Andre sounds like he might start crying.

"We all do Andre. Trust me." With that said I hang up and head back to Rose.

**Later that day**

"Little Dhampir, how are you? I know you had a run in with Andre today." I sit down next to Rose on her bed. She doesn't say anything like normal and I don't expect her to. I just wish she would start talking again. I can't stand to see her shut everyone out like this. "Please Rose, just talk. You don't have to talk to anyone else but please just talk to me."

Rose stays quiet and looks away from me. I didn't think she was going to say anything which is why I'm so surprised when she actually talks. "He kissed me." My head snaps from where I was looking, to her. "I kissed him back."

I can see tears form in her eyes as Rose thinks about it. "Don't cry. Please don't cry. Tell me everything. I won't tell anyone. I promise."

Rose glances nervously at me before taking a deep breath. "I felt sick again, so I ran to the bathroom. He followed me into the bathroom and rubbed my back as I puked. When I finally quit I fell into his arms for comfort and started crying. He didn't do anything except rub my shoulders and kiss my head like a loving boyfriend would do. He asked me if I was okay and that snapped me back to reality. I pulled out of his arms and walked to the sink to wash out my mouth. He came up behind me and laid his hands on my shoulders. He begged to talk to me so I let him.

"He apologized. He was jealous. Said he should have trusted us. I cried. He wiped my tears. Asked me to give him a second chance. Then he kissed me. I kissed back. He hugged me. Said everything was gonna be okay. I cried into his chest. He kissed my head. Then you called. He asked if we were okay. I shook my head and walked out the door."

Rose started crying as she told me this. I feel so bad for her and I just wish that there was some way that I could make her feel better. Some way that didn't involve Andre.

I pull Rose into me and let her cry softly. Eventually she drifts off to sleep. I pick her up off the bed pulling down the blankets before laying her back down. I pull the covers up to her chin and kiss her forehead. "Goodnight Little Dhampir."

I walk over to her dresser and find some paper and a pen and write her a note:

_Little Dhampir,_

_I'm sorry I left without a proper goodnight. I didn't want to wake you. If you wake up and need to talk again my cell is always on and I'm always available (only for you though). I set your alarm and I'll call in the morning._

_You're Moroi,_

_Adrian_

_P.S. Call me when you get up._

I pick up the piece of paper and set it on Rose's nightstand beside her cell phone. I take one last look around the room before shutting off the lights and leaving.

I make it back to my room in five minutes. When I walk into my room I'm shocked at the sight. Andre is sitting on the floor at the end of his bed with his computer open, magazines and pictures spread out all around him, and his phone up to his ear. He's flipping through the magazines and every couple seconds he looks back up at the computer screen.

I stand in the open door way just staring at him for a good two minutes before I shut the door behind me. I shut it loud enough to get Andre's attention. He looks up from his mess and when he sees me something washes over him, relief maybe. "I'll call you back in a few minutes. Thanks, bye." Andre hangs up and then waves to me. "Hey."

"What are you doing?" I gesture to all the crap lying on our floor. I move closer to get a better look. One of the magazines is for Victoria's Secret, the pictures are of him and Rose, and on the computer is a website to buy flowers.

"Trying to find flowers to send to Rose." I raise one of my eyebrows and bend down picking up the Victoria's Secret catalog. "And maybe I'm thinking of buying her some new clothes."

I laugh when he says this. "Dude, you really think buying Rose, _Rose Hathaway_, clothes and flowers will win her back?" I emphasized Rose because we both know Rose isn't one of those girls that will come crawling back because of gifts. "Where did you get this anyways?" I pick up the Victoria's Secret Magazine.

"I took it from Lissa." Andre sighs heavily. "I guess you're right. Rose isn't that kind of girl. I just don't know how to get her back!"

I quickly check his aura. He's depressed but he's not as bad as Rose. "Well let's start from the beginning. Do you know why Rose is mad at you to begin with?"

Andre shrugs. "Because I accused her of sleeping with you."

This time I sigh heavily. I sit down across from Andre and lean up against my bed. "No, Dipshit."

Andre raises an eyebrow. "No?"

"No," I say back bluntly.

"Because I wanted a break."

This is going to be a long night. "No! She's mad because you cheated."

Andre's head whips up from his computer. "I never cheated on her!"

I give him the _don't lie to me_ look. "She came to see you after she got back from her day out and when she got to our room she heard you in here with a girl."

At first Andre looks confused but then realization dawns on him. "Mia! That bitch came in here while I was sleeping. She had on Rose's perfume. She climbed into bed with me. I was out of it for a few minutes but as soon as she kissed me it snapped me out of my sleepy state. Rose must have came in while I was still out of it."

"How did Mia even get into our room?"

Andre gives me a guilty look. "I might have left our door unlocked so Rose could get in."

I push myself off of my bed and lean over so I'm a few centimeters away from Andre. Then I punch him in the arm. "You are seriously fucking stupid!"

Andre rubs his arm where I hit him. "I know okay! I fucked up and I'm trying to fix it, but I don't know how!"

I sit back and lean against my bed again. "Here's an idea, tell her what actually happened. I can't guarantee it'll fix this fast but I can guarantee it will fix things. Rose isn't one to take things back quickly."

Andre's body sags forward. "You're right. Thanks man."

I smile softly. "Anything else you want me to do? I mean I can pick out some bras and panties for Rose if you want me too."

Andre looks at me blankly. "Dude what the fuck?!" Then we both burst out laughing.

I grab the Victoria's Secret catalog thinking to myself, _"It feels good to have my best friend back."_

**A/N:**** So, what did you think? Andre and Adrian are friends again. Rose ignored Andre. Is Rose finally coming out of her depression? What do you guys think is gonna happen? Give me any ideas or suggestions in a review and also let me know what you thought about this chapter in a review! You guys rock! I love you all but those of you who review, I love you more!**


	22. The Realization

**APOV (Adrian)**

_It feels good to have my best friend back._

"What about these? They're her favorite." Andre turns his laptop towards me. I look at the screen. There's a picture of a bunch of Lavenders.

I look up from the screen. "If they're her favorite then go for it. I think you should by her these." I hold of the Victoria's Secret catalog up and point to the picture of lingerie. It's a white loose and frilly top with a studded built in bra and then tinny tiny white lacey see-through underwear. "Although, if I were you I'd get it in red. Rose looks sexier in red."

Andre punches me. "Dude your fucking stupid!"

I just laugh at him as I think of something even better. "Actually you could just buy her some condoms that way you two have sex with protection!"

Andre glares at me. "I hate you."

I smile cockily back at him. "Love you too Bro." After that we fall silent again.

"I'm going to bed. I have to be up to make it to Rose's room in the morning to make sure she's up and showered. I'll talk to you tomorrow." I stand up off of our floor and strip down to my boxers. Then I crawl into bed turning me phone on high so I can here if Rose calls me. Andre and I had been staring at laptop screens and catalogs for two hours with no luck.

Just when I'm about to shut the light off beside me bed Andre says something. "Is she really that bad?" My arm stops before it reaches the light.

I sit up in bed and let my arm drop to my side as I look at Andre. "She's gotten better. A week after the break up I had to drag her out of her bed. The first day back to school after the break up I had to talk her into wearing clothes. She doesn't even bother to do anything anymore. I actually got lucky today. She started talking again but I'm pretty sure I'm the only one she's talking too."

Andre lets out a heavy sigh. "I didn't know it was that bad."

I give him a sympathetic look. "How were you supposed to know? It's not like you two have been talking."

Andre looks up at me and I can see the pain in his eyes. "I know but I, I should have seen it the few times I ran into her. I should have seen it in her eyes."

I try to sound as sympathetic as I could. I actually felt like I was talking to a little kid. "Hey, it's not your fault. You'll get her back and everything will be okay. She'll go back to normal."

Andre looks away from me again and mumbles, "I hope so," under his breath.

I lie back down in my bed and fall asleep forgetting to even turn off the light.

I'm woken up what feels like moments later to Andre saying my name. "Adrian, wake up! I have the perfect idea! Adrian wake up!"

I groan in response pulling my blanket over my head. "Go to bed Andre!"

I feel something hit me through the blanket. "Adrian get up!"

As if the world wants me up my phone starts ringing with Rose's ringtone. I hurry up and throw my blanket off my head grabbing my phone. "I'll look in a minute," I say to Andre before answering. "Hey."

"Hey," I can hear the sleepiness in Rose's voice almost like she just woke up. "I got your note. Thanks," She pauses for a moment after she says this. "For everything."

"No problem Little Dhampir. Like I said earlier, "I'm just glad you're talking again." Now if only you talked to the one person that mattered."

"Who," Rose drags out. I can hear the hesitation in her voice. She already knows who I'm going to say.

"Andre, Rose you need to talk things over with Andre. He was clueless as to what he did and if you listen to his story you'll understand why."

I can almost hear the wheels turning in her head as she processes what I'm saying. She takes an agitated breath. "Glad you're relationship with him is fixed. But I wouldn't hold your breath with mine being fixed for a while. Goodnight Adrian. I'll see you in the morning."

"Goodnight Little Dhampir." With that she hangs up. I let out a heavy sigh as Andre fixes me with a sad smile. He heard the conversation I can tell by his aura. Trying to change his mood and mine I ask about his great idea. "So what is it you woke me up about?"

Andre looks back at his computer screen the small sad smile he had on his face disappearing. "Never mind, it's stupid. I'm never gonna get her back."

I pick up one of my pillows and through it at Andre's head. "Snap out of it! Quit being stupid and tell me why the hell you woke me up at," I looked at the clock to check the time, "4:30!"

Andre looks at me a nervously. "Well I found these three roses. They come in a pack. One's red, one's blue and the third one is a rare rainbow rose. I was thinking of buying that and then attaching a poem. On the red rose attach a piece of paper that says, "Roses can be red." On the blue rose attach a piece of paper that says, "Roses could be blue." And on the third rainbow rose I'd attach a piece of paper that says, "But even this rose isn't as rare as you." I don't know. I told you it was stupid!" Andre falls back onto the floor leaving out an agitated groan.

I climb out of bed and sit down in front of his laptop. I order the flowers and have them shipped to our room overnight. I turn the laptop back towards Andre. "That's a good idea. The flowers are bought now get some sleep."

Andre sits up and looks at me. "Are you sure?"

I sigh heavily. "Yes now go to sleep!"

I stand up and crawl back into bed shutting out the light beside me. I watch as Andre stands up and climbs into his own bed, but he's already asleep before his head hit his pillow. That means the light beside his bed is still on, so I climb out of my bed to turn his light off. Now when I crawl into my bed I'm asleep in a matter of seconds.

"Ahhh!" I groan as my alarm clock blares. I slam my hand down on the clock and walk zombie like to the bathroom to get a shower.

I'm showered and ready to go in ten minutes. When I'm ready to leave I walk over to Andre's bed and push on his arm. He groans in response. "Get up! School starts in a half hour and I'm gonna be trying my best to get Rose to come talk to you."

Andre groans again but throws the blankets off his body. He stands up with his arms stretched out in front of him walking zombie like to the bathroom like I had earlier. When he reaches the bathroom door he turns back to me. "Remind me to never stay up that late again. No matter what!"

I open the door that leads to the hallway. "Drink some whiskey it'll wake you right up!" Andre groans again as he walks into the bathroom. I head out into the hallway when I hear the shower running.

When I open the door to Rose's room I almost faint, I'm so surprised by what I see. Rose is standing in front of me with her hair down and dried in her natural wavy curls, and she's actually wearing real clothes, _and_ she matches. She's wearing a pair of black leggings with a button up jean shirt with a white tank under it, and she has on a pair of cheetah print flats. Around her neck hangs the necklace Andre gave her that through everything she still has never taken it off. On her wrist is a thin silver Tiffany's bracelet and she has diamond studs in her ears.

Rose slightly laughs when she sees the expression on my face. "I thought about what you said last night. I stayed up part of the night thinking about it actually, and you were right. I need to talk things over with Andre. I also thought about some other things and I finally got it through my head that just because my heart aches doesn't mean I should stop taking care of myself. So, I got up by myself today and got ready. It's been awhile so I hope I look alright."

A huge smile spreads across my face and I open my arms walking towards Rose. She smiles brightly back at me and runs into my hug. "You look fantastic. A little thin from not eating but still fantastic Little Dhampir," I whisper into her ear.

She pulls back from me and a look forms on her face like she just remembered something. "Oh and these were at my door this morning! They're my favorite." She walks over to her desk and holds up a vase with purple Lavenders in it. "They're from Andre."

I smile back at her and she sets the vase back down. She walks over to her desk and picks up her cream colored Balenciaga purse. "Let's head to breakfast!"

She walks over to me and I wrap my arm around her shoulder pulling her into me. "I'm glad you're back Rose."

Rose looks up at me with a small smile on her face. "Some of me."

I look down at her and smile softly. I squeeze her shoulder in reassurance. "That's better than none of you."

We walk the rest of the way to breakfast in silence.

When we reach the cafeteria Rose pulls me right up to the line and she piles on so much food I don't know how she stays as skinny and fit as she does. "Making up for all the food you haven't eaten?" I ask jokingly.

Rose turns and looks at me a depressed look on her face. "You noticed?"

I give her the _you're kidding right_ look. "Rose, you haven't taken one bite out of any of your food in the last two weeks. Of course I noticed." I grab a doughnut and we head to our normal table. "Although I can't say the same for everyone else," I say as we reach the table.

Eddie and Mason are in a serious conversation. Christian looks bored until he sees Rose and I, and Lissa and Aaron are MIA. "Hey, guys," Rose says as she sits down in her normal seat between me and Lissa, but since Lissa's not here she's just by me.

Eddie and Mason wave over their shoulder saying a quick hello back. "Hey Rose." They go back to their conversation and Christian Rose and I start our own until suddenly all three heads look straight at Rose with their mouths slightly open. "Rose! You're talking!" Mason says ecstatic.

"And you look great!" Eddie interjects.

Rose gives a slight laugh at their comments. "Thanks. Now excuse me while I eat." The as if to prove a point she shoves half a doughnut in her mouth. Eddie and Mason laugh and then go back to their original conversation.

Christian looks at me from across the table. "What's up with Lissa? She's been MIA for a while now?"

I give him a knowing smile because I know he secretly likes her. "She's been trying to cheer up Andre but I don't know where she is now."

"Oh." He looks away from me and starts eating again.

Ten minutes go by and Lissa still hasn't shown up. Rose turns to me worry in her eyes. "Where's Lissa?"

"I don't know. Why don't you call her?"

"You're right." Rose roots around in her purse until she pulls out her cell phone. She holds it up to her ear after typing in Lissa's number. Rose makes a face and sets her phone on the table. "She didn't answer." Just then Rose's phone rings and we both look at the caller id to see who it is. It's Lissa. Rose quickly picks it up and answers it putting it on speaker. "Hey where are you?"

It sounds like Lissa's moving and I can hear someone else in the background. "Sorry, Aaron snuck over last night and we over slept. We're on our way now."

Rose gives me a look of disgust and I smile back at her. "Liss we know what you were doing. But Adrian and I are leaving the cafe. He needs to go to the feeders. See you fourth."

Rose is about to hang up when Lissa's soft voice stops her. "Rose?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm glad you're talking." You can hear the smile in Lissa's voice.

Rose hangs up. Then she stands up grabbing her purse. "Let's go!"

I stand up beside her and look at Christian. "You wanna come or stay here and get ignored some more?"

Christian looks around the table than stands up. We say bye to Mason and Eddie and head out of the cafeteria.

We're not even five yards from the doors when Rose stops walking. Christian and I turn and look at her confused. "I'll meet you in first. See you later Christian." With that she leaves us heading in the opposite direction we were heading in. It's not until she stops and starts talking to someone that I notice Andre standing there.

**RPOV**

I stop walking when I see Andre walking towards us. Adrian and Christian stop and look at me confused. I look at Adrian. "I'll meet you in first. See you later Christian." I wave goodbye and head in the direction of Andre.

It's not until I get closer to Andre and Conner that Andre notices me, but when he does he turns to Conner and says something. Conner's eyes flick me to then back to Andre and then he heads into the feeders. Andre starts walking towards me. "Hey," I finally say when I'm a couple inches away from him.

"Hey." Andre takes a second and looks me over. "You look good." He looks me over again before saying, "Actually you look a little skinny but still good."

I cross my arms nervously over my chest. "You look good too." I say after looking him over. We stand there in awkward silence for a few minutes until I break it. "So uh, I was talking to Adrian, and uh he told me that you and him are talking again. Glad one relationship is fixed."

Andre cocks his head to the side. "Is there any chance that we can talk?"

He looks like he wants to say something else but he doesn't. "Uh, yeah. Actually, that's why I came over. I was going to ask if you wanted to come over tonight so we can talk."

A small smile forms on Andre's face. "How about I text you after classes?"

I smile back softly and nod my head. "That sounds good."

We both fall silent again. "So, um, I'll see you tonight?" I ask.

Andre nods his head once. "Yep, see you tonight." I nod my head back at him once and turn stiffly away. "See you later Marie!"

I almost stop in my tracks at the sound of my nickname, but I don't. I just keep walking as I think, _"I hope it isn't that awkward tonight."_

**A/N:**** Yay! Rose is dressing like a normal person again! And her and Andre are going to talk tonight. Let's hope nothing screws that up! What did you think about Andre's idea with the roses? Clever or cheesy? Anyways let me know what you thought about this chapter in a review! Also feel free to leave comments and ideas in reviews! Remember I love you all but I love the people who review a little more!**


	23. The Talk

**RPOV**

The first half of the school day goes by quickly. Along with lunch, but the second half of school was slow. I think that's because all I could think about was the conversation I'm going to have with Andre.

Now I'm sitting in my room trying to catch up in some of my classes since I seemed to fall so far behind in the last couple of weeks. I'm also waiting for that text from Andre.

Suddenly there's a knock on my door. "Andre you said you were going to text me before you came," I say walking to open the door. When I open it though, Andre's not standing there. It's Melissa one of the guardians and she has something in her hands.

She holds out the tissue paper to me and I notice that there's 3 Roses in it. "Rose these came for you."

I take the flowers from Melissa and smell them. "Thanks." She nods and smiles and then walks away.

I notice paper attached to each flower so I pull one out and read it. It's the red Rose and it says, "Roses can be red." Next I pull out the blue Rose and it says, "Roses could be blue." Finally I pull out one of the most beautiful Roses I have ever seen. Its rainbow but the rainbow looks tie dye. This Rose says, "But even this Rose isn't as rare as you."

I know who they're from instantly. Only Andre would think of something that was so cheesy it's cute. As if he knows I'm thinking about him my phone buzzes with a text from Andre.

_Hey, when do u want me 2 come by?_

_Whenevr is fine _I text back.

My phone buzzes again a few seconds later. _Im on my way_

After I get that message I quickly send one to Adrian that's very vague. _Wish me luck. ttyl!_

I toss my phone onto my bed and head back to my desk to work on my homework some more.

Five minutes later there's a knock on my door. "Come in," I yell since I'm in the middle of writing a sentence for a paper that's due in two days. My door opens and Andre walks in. "Hold on one second." Once I finish the sentence I turn around in my chair. Andre is standing by the edge of my bed like he's afraid to sit down. "Sorry, I was catching up on some work that I didn't do the last couple weeks." I raise my eyebrows at him as I nod to my bed. "You do know you can sit down right?"

Andre laughs awkwardly but sits down. "I heard you fell behind. Adrian was pretty worried." He looks everywhere but at me.

I walk to my bubble chair and sit down hugging the pillow that was on the chair to my chest pulling my knees up too. "Yeah, uh, I was pretty out of it. Anyways, I got your flowers." I nod towards the vase with the Lavenders and the tissue paper that still has the Roses in it. "I knew they were from you. You're the only person that knows Lavenders are my favorite except for Lissa. And you're the only person I know that would send Rose's with cheesy poems that you know I find adorable."

Andre laughs a real laugh now. "They were the only way I knew how to get your attention. You practically ran away from me the last time I wanted to talk."

I look away from him and out the window. "I've just been confused." I take a deep breath and then look back at Andre serious. "I need you to explain why there was a girl in your room the night we were supposed to talk things out."

Andre looks me in the eyes with his pleading ones. "Mia snuck into my room. She had on your perfume and I was sleeping. I thought she was you. The moment she kissed me I knew it wasn't you." He stands up and walks over to where I'm sitting and kneels down so he's at eye level with me. He takes my hands into his. "I love you Rose and I would never cheat on you intentionally." My mouth falls slightly open at intentional and Andre notices. "No Rose, I would never cheat on you but what Mia did was cheating but it was unintentional because I didn't want it to happen."

Tears form in my eyes. "Andre," I start but he cuts me off dropping my hands and cupping my face.

"I love you Rose and I'm so sorry for ever doubting your love for me and your relationship with Adrian. I will never ever do that again." Before I can say anything his lips are on mine.

I'm too shocked to do anything at first but after a few seconds my eyelids drift shut and I kiss him back. After a minute I pull away long enough to whisper, "I love you too," and then I'm kissing him again.

I wake up with warm arms wrapped around my waist and a smile spreads across my face. I turn around in the arms and just stare happily at Andre's peaceful face. I know that sounds extremely creeperish but I can't help it. It's been forever since I've seen him and forever since I've looked at him. I reach up and run my fingers through his hair.

Andre's eyes flutter and then open slowly. A smile spreads across his face when he sees me. "Mmm, good morning Beautiful," he says in that sexy sleepy guy voice.

"Good morning," I say before leaning up and pecking his lips in a kiss.

"What time is it?" He rubs his hand over his eyes.

I check my phone and notice I have two text messages, ignoring those I turn back to Andre. "It's time to get up. We have school to get ready for and you have to make it all the way to your room." Andre squints at me like he's thinking about something and then he climbs out of bed. "What are you doing?" I ask sitting up to watch him.

He turns around to look at me and I take that time to look him over. He's standing in the middle of my room in his grey Hanes briefs. Andre points his thumb over his shoulder towards my dresser. "Last time I came over before we started fighting I brought over some clothes to keep in here just in case this ever happened." He walks over to my dresser and opens a draw. Then he pulls out jeans, a t-shirt, boxers, and socks. Andre holds them up to me and smiles. "I don't need to leave and I can go back to bed."

"Whatever," I say climbing out of my bed and walking to my closet. I search through my closet trying to find an outfit to wear.

Suddenly Andre's arms are around my waist and his head is on my shoulder. "I'll pick out your outfit. You go shower." He kisses my neck and I turn around wrapping my arms around his neck.

"I love you." I stand on my tip toes and kiss him.

"I love you too now go shower." He slaps my ass and pushes me towards the bathroom. When I reach the door he calls, "By the way you look sexy." I look down at what I'm wearing. I have on red cheeky lace underwear from Victoria's Secret and a matching bra.

I turn around and blow him a kiss before heading into the shower.

An hour later I'm standing in front of my mirror making sure I look okay. Andre picked out an awesome outfit. A loose long sleeved maroon shirt tucked into a pair of black high waisted leather shorts with black tights under them. I have a gold metal belt around where my shirt's tucked in. I have on a thin gold diamond necklace and a thin chained Tiffany's bracelet. For shoes Andre picked out a pair of black bootie heels. I let my hair air dry so it's naturally wavy. My make-up is light but shadowy if you understand what I mean.

Just then my door swings open and Adrian's standing there breathing heavy like he just ran. When he sees me he sighs heavily. "Jeez Rose! You don't answer your phone or texts. I thought you might have gone back into robot Rose." Then Adrian takes in the rest of my room and lets out an embarrassed laugh when he sees Andre. "Sorry! I'll leave!"

He turns and starts leaving when I call after him. "Adrian It's okay. You don't have to leave. We're getting ready to head to breakfast if you want to come." I walk over to my desk and grab my black Juicy purse, throw my books and homework into it and then I grab my phone.

Before I head to the door though I check the messages I saw earlier. They're both from Adrian. _K c u l8r goodnight Little Dhampir_ the first text says in replay to the message I had sent him. The second message said _U ok? Is Andre there?_

I drop my phone into my purse and head to the door where Andre and Adrian are standing. As we head down the hallway I wrap my arms around both of their backs. "Both my guys. I finally have you both back!" We all laugh and the guys wrap their arms around my back. Andre's on my lower back and Adrian's around my shoulder.

Before going to the cafeteria we stop at the feeders and we end up running into Christian. I'm gonna have to ask Adrian about him since I never really acknowledged him before yesterday. The three of them feed and then the four of us head to the cafeteria.

We're a few steps away and Andre reaches out and grabs my hand wrapping his fingers gently around mine. He leans down as we reach the door and whispers into my ear. "You look smoking Marie. I never got the chance to tell you earlier." I smile brightly at him before kissing him on the lips.

As soon as the massive doors open every head turns in our direction and every set of eyes is staring at Andre and me. "Great, let the staring begin," I mumble to myself. Andre must hear me because he squeezes my hand in reassurance as he pulls me towards the line.

Once we have our food we sit down at our normal table. We're not even sitting for a minute when Lissa's gushing about us.

Twenty minutes later I'm kissing Andre goodbye as he drops me off at my first period class. I'm painfully aware of all the people staring at us as we kiss but I could really care less. Andre leaves after promising to meet me after class. He walks away happily whistling as I sigh content with my life right now. Nothing is complicated and it stays that way for a month and a half.

**A/N:**** Yay, new chapter! Sorry it took so long to get this chapter up but I've been busy with school work and cheerleading and giving myself a life in between that. So Rose and Andre are finally back together! What did you guys think about how that happened? The next chapter is gonna pick up a month after this and it's going to be December 29****th****. Big things are going to start happening now and the plot is going to start moving faster. Anybody know/think they know what's going to be happening? Anyways, leave any comments, ideas, or suggestions in a review! They are much appreciated! **


	24. Plane, Party, Ice

**December 30****th**

**RPOV**

"You got the coolest outfit for the party tomorrow night," Lissa exclaims excitedly as we walk into my room throwing our shopping bags on the floor.

Every New Year's Eve Victor Dashkov throws a giant party and Lissa and I just went shopping for outfits. It's a pretty big party every Moroi who's anyone gets invited and if they're not they basically get shunned for the next month at school. Yeah it's harsh but its how high school works. There's not usually a lot of Dhampirs there but I'm an exception. I'm practically part of Lissa's family. Lissa's family and I have been going to these parties for forever. I don't even remember the first one I went to. The Dashkovs are close with Lissa's family, and the Dragomirs and Dashkovs are practically their own giant family. Lissa even calls Victor uncle.

I flop down on my bed exhausted leaving out a heavy sigh. "I've never look that hard for an outfit before in my life!"

Lissa laughs as she flops down beside me. "Andre's not coming over anytime soon right?"

I close my eyes as I answer. "Nope it's just you and me tonight Love!"

"Good!" Lissa exclaims before letting out a loud yawn.

We fall silent after that and I think about the last month. It's been so calm that I'm starting to get worried. Nothing ever stays this calm in my life for this long. Andre and I have been great. Adrian and I got back into studying Spirit and Andre started helping us. We still haven't told Lissa yet though. Miss Karp is still wacko but she's helping us the best she can. Mia hasn't been fucking around in my relationship and Adrian and Andre are closer than ever. Lissa and Aaron are still together. Everyone has gotten to know Christian better and he turned out to be annoying as hell at least to me. No one else seems to mind him.

I must fall asleep because the next thing I know someone is shaking me to wake me up. "Rose seriously, get up! We're leaving in thirty minutes so we have time to get ready at my house. Get up!" Lissa's voice raises when I push the pillow down on my head to block out her voice. "Rose seriously, I'm going to leave you here and you're going to miss the party."

Knowing she's being serious I crawl out of my warm comfy bed with my eyes still shut and I make my way blindly to my bathroom. Once I'm in my bathroom I brush my teeth and pull my hair back into a loose messy bun. I leave my bathroom and find my room empty. Liss must have gone to her room to grab her bags and change her clothes.

I look down at what I'm wearing and notice I'm still in the clothes I went shopping in, tight dark blue skinny jeans and a loose red button up long sleeved polyester top. I still have on my cheetah print Toms too.

I walk to my dresser and pull out a pair of Victoria's Secret yoga pants that have a neon yellow tribal design on the part that bends over on the waist. Then I walk to my closet and grab my grey Victoria's Secret no hooded pull over half-zip sweatshirt that says PINK in the same neon yellow as my pants. Then I grab my black sparkly Top Sider Sperry's. I go to my other dresser and get out a pair of socks, clean panties, and a sports bra. Not even meaning to I grab bright yellow lacey underwear and my bright yellow Nike sports bra.

I put on my clothes and then grab my Vera Bradley large duffle bag to pack some clothes in for the weekend. Once I'm all packed I call Lissa and tell her I'm heading over to her room.

I head out my door locking it behind me and end my call with Liss. On my way to her room I run into Miss Karp and she's frantically running in the direction of the Dhampir dorm rooms. She stops when she sees me and grabs me tightly by the arms and her eyes look frantic. Her grip is so tight I drop my bag. "Rose, be careful! Something is going to happen soon and you _all_ need to be careful. Protect the princess and don't let the darkness take over her. Will you do that for me?"

My eyes are wide and I'm sure they show slight fear in them. "I'll do my best Miss Karp, but I have to go. I'm going to be late."

Her eyes stop their frantic moving and she seems to calm down a little. Miss Karp loosens her grip on my arms and runs her fingers over the spot she was grabbing onto. "Of course, and like I said be careful." Her hands fall from my arms.

I smile nervously at her afraid she'll go all creepy again. "I will Miss Karp. See you when I get back." I pick up my bag off the ground and slowly walk around Miss Karp who is still standing there staring at me intently. "What the hell?" I say to myself when I'm far enough away from Miss Karp so she won't hear me. Suddenly a thought hits me as I reach Lissa's door. _What if that was the darkness?_

I open Lissa's door to find her rushing around her room looking for something. All thoughts about Miss Karp vanish from my mind for now. "What are you doing?"

Lissa doesn't even stop to look at me as she answers. "I can't find my bag! How am I supposed to pack if I can't find my bag?" Out of the corner of my eye I see something that resembles Lissa's bag under a pile of school books.

I walk over and pull the item out from under the books holding it up for Lissa to see. "Found it." She stops rooting through her closet and looks at me.

I can hear her practically growl as she tears the bag out of my hand. While she's throwing clothes into her bag mumbling about being late for the plane I look her over to see what she's wearing. She has on a pair of all black yoga pants with PINK bedazzled on the bended down part of the yoga pants from Victoria's Secret, a blue pullover hoody from Victoria's Secret, over the hoody she has on a black fleece zip-up North Face jacket, and short classic black sparkly Uggs on her feet. Her hair is pulled back into a loose ponytail.

She finishes packing and heaves her bag onto her shoulder. "Ready for an awesome weekend?" She beams.

"It couldn't have gotten here any faster!" We leave her room and make our way to the landing strip where Andre and Aaron are standing waiting for us.

Andre has on dark grey Nike sweat pants and a black Under Armor sweatshirt the hood pulled up over his head as the wind blows feverishly around.

Aaron has on a similar outfit except he's wearing light grey Under Armor pants and a navy blue Under Armor sweatshirt. Neither of them are holding their bags so someone must have taken them onto the plane already. "Good you guys are finally here! We're freezing to death hurry up!" Andre yells when he finally sees us coming.

A hard gust of wind blows and suddenly I'm freezing. Lissa and I start running. Once we've reached the plane we give our bags to someone and they put them where ever the bags go and the four of us board the plane.

Once we're all seated I turn to Andre noticing something. "Where's Adrian?" He's supposed to be coming with us at least to the party. His mother didn't want him flying alone in this weather. It's gotten brutally cold and very windy out in the past hour and it's supposed to start snowing soon.

Andre points out the tiny window. "Here he comes."

I look out the window and see Adrian making his way towards us but it almost looks like he's being taken away by the wind. "Late as always I see," I say when Adrian finally gets on the plane. He just flashes me a smile before sitting down in the seat in front of Andre and me. We take off a few minutes later.

I spend the entire flight rethinking my encounter with Miss Karp. Andre asks me a few times what's wrong but I just wave it off as being exhausted from my girls' night with Lissa.

The trip takes only an hour and a half before we reach Denver Colorado. Lissa's parents own a cabin here and it's where we usually spend New Year's Eve since Viktor has a mansion only thirty minutes away where he throws his party.

There's a car waiting for us at the airport and the person takes our bags and sticks them in the trunk of the SUV that's waiting for us. Adrian sits up front with the driver, Lissa and Aaron sit in the middle and Andre and I get stuck in the back. It's snowing pretty badly here and we slip a few times on the way to the house. I barely notice though because Miss Karp is still on my mind, but all thoughts of her and our encounter vanish when we pull up in front of the mini mansion cabin.

We all grab our bags from the back and make our way to the front door. When I walk inside I'm hit with the smell of camp fire. We're standing in one of the living rooms and it has a beautiful fire place with a fire burning in it now.

"Kids, I'm glad you all made it here safely!" Rhea comes out of the doorway that leads to the kitchen. She goes around to everyone and hugs us all. When she gets to me she hugs me tightly to her and whispers into my ear. "I knew you would be back together. It was only a matter of time." She pulls away and smiles holding me by the shoulders. "And I'm so happy that you did!" She gives me another hug before looking at her watch. She glances questioningly at me and Lissa. "Are you girls going to have enough time to get ready? We're leaving in two hours."

Lissa's eyes widen and she grabs my wrist pulling me, my bag and her bag out of the room. I'm holding onto Andre's hand so I pull on him slightly so he comes close enough so I can kiss him. I don't have much time because Lissa yanks hard and my whole body gets yanked away from him. "Hopefully I see you soon," I yell as he disappears as I go down the hall.

Lissa pulls me into our room and pushes me towards the conjoined bathroom. "Go take a shower. I'll get our clothes out and then go use the shower across the hall."

I don't' even bother arguing. I walk to the bathroom and take a nice hot shower to try and warm myself up.

Two hours later Lissa and I are ready to go. I wish I could take credit for how I look but Lissa wouldn't let me touch my hair or my face. All I got a say in was my outfit and that's because we bought it yesterday.

Lissa curled my hair in big loose curls, and she waterfall braided the front of my hair into a headband. She went natural on my make-up which I am thankful for. There's just a thin line of eyeliner and a few strokes of mascara. For my outfit I have on black tights, and tight high-waist black shorts with gold spikey jewels going up the side of the shorts in a tribal like design, and a sequined gold long sleeved shirt that's tucked into my shorts, and black lacey heels with an open toe that tie up the top of my foot. My nails are painted black with gold sparkly tips and I have a thin gold Infinity bracelet on that Andre got me for Christmas and gold stud earrings in. I know its cold outside but hey it's New Year's Eve! And the party's inside.

Lissa on the other hand has on a wine colored one shoulder dress. The top of the dress is gold sparkles. The dress stops two inches under Lissa's ass and she has on a pair of black tights. Her shoes are open toed black ankle booties with gold sparkles covering the shoe. Lissa's nails are painted wine, the same color as her dress. Her hair is spiral curled and her bangs are rope braided to the side. Lissa's make-up is smoky. She also has on a thin gold diamond Tiffany bracelet. Again it's cold outside but its New Year's Eve!

"You look fabulous Darling!" I say to Lissa mimicking Mariah Carey. That's something we do quite often.

"So do you Darling," Lissa says linking her arm through mine. She hands me my black sparkly Jimmy Choo clutch with my cell phone and then she picks up her own sparkly gold Jimmy Choo clutch and cell phone. "Are you ready for a night you won't forget?"

I smile brightly at Lissa and head towards the door leaving our room. "Let's get this party started!"

"You look gorgeous," Aaron, Andre and Adrian all say at the same time.

Lissa and I drop our linked arms and spin in a circle smiling brightly. Andre walks up to me wrapping his arms around my waist. "Absolutely beautiful," he says softly before kissing my lips. I pull away and look him over.

He has on black suit pants and a black dress shirt tucked into his pants and black leather Italian sneakers. The front of Andre's hair is spiked and it makes him look sexy. "You look very sexy," I say leaning in to kiss him again.

Someone clears their throat and Andre and I pull away from each other. Andre's arm snakes around my waist as we look at his mom and dad. "Are you kids ready to go?"

Each of us looks at one another as a smile spreads across all of our faces. At the same time we all yell, "Let's get this party started!" We all start dancing like there's music and we're already at the party.

Rhea and Eric just laugh at us before saying, "Alright alright, get your coats on so we can leave." A couple of the servants come out bringing our coats. Andre takes mine and helps me into it before putting his own coat on. Once all of our coats are on we make our way slowly to Eric's Tahoe. The drive way is nothing but ice and the snow is falling harder than ever so all the guys have to hold the girls up so we don't fall on our asses in our heels. Adrian's the first one to the car since he doesn't have to help anyone.

Finally forty-five minutes later we make it to the party. The roads were even worse coming here than they were when we first went to the house. We slipped a few times on the way over.

We finally make it inside to the actual party and the music is pumping loud and fast and the place is filled with people dancing. This is where all the teens and people under 25 hang out. Anyone older than 25 like Rhea and Eric go to a different part of the house where it's not so crazy.

A servant comes and takes our coats and clutches and tells us where we can find them if we need them. Rhea and Eric leave us to go find Victor and his wife and now the party can really start.

"Come on! Let's go dance!" Andre yells over the music grabbing my hand and pulling me out into the crowd of people dancing. A waiter comes by carrying a tray filled with drinks and we both take one.

"Rose, picture!" Lissa grabs onto my arm pulling me to her side. We hold up our glasses, Lissa smiles and I kiss her cheek. Aaron takes the picture on Lissa's IPhone.

"Take one of Andre and me!" I yell over the music handing Lissa my phone. Andre bends down and kisses my cheek and I try to smile but he tickles my side and I start laughing.

"Here!" Lissa yells handing me back my phone. She waves quickly before dragging Aaron away.

Andre's arms snake around my waist and he sways to the music. He leans down and kisses my neck. "I love you."

I smile turning around in his arms wrapping my own arms around his neck resting my drink on his shoulder. "I love you too." I stand on my toes and kiss him.

Our kiss starts heating up when someone taps on my shoulder. "Sorry for interrupting but do you mind. I don't want to see that!" I look over my shoulder and see Adrian standing there with a snarky smile plastered on his face. He has a drink in his hand and he lifts it up to his mouth taking a drink.

"Adrian where have you been?"

His smirk grows bigger. "Making my way around the party!" He winks letting us know what he really means.

I slap his shoulder playfully. "You're sick!" I take a drink of what ever's in my cup. "Ooo picture! Come on!" I tap on this random girl's shoulder that is standing beside me talking to some guy. "Will you take our picture?"

She smiles kindly at me taking my phone from my out stretched hand. "Sure!"

I wrap my arms around Andre and Adrian's neck and they both lean down kissing me on either side of my face. I scrunch my face up in a big smile.

"Here you go!" the girl says handing me back my phone.

"Thanks!" I smile taking my phone back.

A different girl walks in front of us and Adrian's head followers her body as she walks by. He looks at Andre and me a smirk on his face. "See ya later!" Then he's off tracking down the girl that walked past.

The rest of the night is pretty much like that. Dancing, drinking and pictures. When Rhea finally comes and tracks Andre, Lissa and me down I'm pretty sure we're all trashed. Eric looks the same as us but Rhea looks fine.

Andre and I look for Adrian before we head to the door for our coats. We find him dancing with another girl. "Adrian we'll see you back at school!" Andre yells.

Adrian leaves the girl and comes over hugging us both. "See you guys at school. And be careful!" We say goodbye again and turn to leave. We take two steps before we hear Adrian yell, "And use protection this time!" Andre and I just raise our hands waving bye over our shoulders making our way to the door.

Andre takes my coat from the servant and helps me into it again. The servant hands me my clutch as he opens the door to let us out. I'm instantly slammed into Andre when we step outside by a hard gust of wind. It feels like it's 10 below outside and the brisk air sobers me up some.

Victor's driveway is frozen solid and I grab onto Andre tightly as we walk to the car. We're not even five feet away from the house when my heel slips out from under me and I go crashing to the ground. I grab onto Andre trying to stop myself from falling but the driveway is so icy that he just falls on top of me. When we land we burst into laughter.

"What are you two…oh my god!" Lissa starts laughing as she sees me and Andre on the ground. She doesn't even try to help us up as we keep slipping because we're laughing so hard. Instead she takes pictures with her phone.

Finally Andre gets to his feet and he pulls me up so I'm on mine. Thankfully we make it the rest of the way to the car without falling even if I do slip three more times.

Aaron helps Lissa into the Tahoe before kissing her and heading back into the party saying goodbye to Andre and me. His parents want to spend the weekend with him so they're making him stay with them instead of coming to stay with us.

I climb into the car in front of Andre and he climbs in right afterwards and I try to snuggle up to him for heat. Lissa's sitting in the back by herself but she was smart and brought a blanket and she's snuggled up with herself under that.

The ride back to the cabin is going smoothly but slowly. Although I'd rather go slow than wreck. Suddenly the car slips on ice and we're headed towards a giant ditch. Rhea gets control of the car right before we go into the ditch, but suddenly there's a bright light and I realize it's a car coming in the opposite direction.

I assume the car tries to stop but slips on the ice because it slams into the driver's side of the Tahoe and sends it spinning on the ice. I hear a blood curdling scream and realize it's my own mixed with Lissa's. Andre's hand grips my leg tightly and I look up at him. I notice the fear in his eyes but the minute my eyes find his a sudden feeling of relaxation washes over me. It's like just having him here with me makes this a little less scary.

Another cry from Lissa snaps my sight back to the road and I notice another pair of bright lights coming at us. The lights slam into the other passenger side of the car and I see Eric's head whip to the side. I can hear metal crashing and more screaming. This time it's me screaming again. I look at Andre trying to find the peace I felt a few minutes ago but it's gone. We're both scared. I'm going to die. This is the night I'm going to die.

"I love you more than anything Rose!" I can read on Andre's lips but I can't hear his voice say them. There's too much screaming.

I'm about to say it back when suddenly there's a hard impact on my right side and I feel myself being thrown around in the car. I can't feel anything anymore but I know the car is flipping.

I can hear the sound of crunching metal, someone screaming, and smell something burning. "Rose?!" Someone yells. I'm slammed against the door as the Tahoe comes to a stop. Suddenly everything just drifts into a black darkness.


	25. Waking Up

**A/N:**** Sorry guys! I put up a chapter from my other story by accident! My bad, here's the actaul chapter 25 for Before the Wreck. Sorry for the mistake!**

**RPOV**

Everything's black

"_Rose! Rose wake up!"_

_ "Miss you're gonna need to step away."_

_ "They're dead."_

"_Rose, you need to wake up. I need you."_

_"Come on Little Dhampir. I know you can do it."_

"Huh!" I sit up fast sucking in all the air I can get. _Where am I? What happened?_ It takes me a minute to remember everything. But when I do it hits me just like that. The wreck, the metal, the smell, the crying, the yelling, Andre, Lissa. I'm at a hospital.

I look around the room I'm in and no one's here. _Where is everyone?_ I look down at myself and notice there's something on my arm and my leg. They're casts I realize.

Suddenly the door opens and two people walk in. I don't know either person but I'm assuming they work here. They're both wearing scrubs but the one has on a white jacket. They're talking to each other and they don't notice me until I clear my throat. They both stop talking and their heads turn slowly to look at me. When the shock disappears from their face they're by my side instantly. I look at both of them confused. "Where's Lissa?" I try to say but it comes out to quietly for them to hear. I clear my throat again. "Where's Lissa?" This time it comes out a little louder but only as a whisper. Lucky for me though they hear me.

The lady wearing pink scrubs with hearts all over them looks at the man with light blue scrubs and the white coat. "Lissa?"

The white coat man looks at me. "Tall with blonde hair?" I nod my head. The white coat man looks at the heart lady. "She's visiting."

_Visiting who?_ I want to ask but the two people start shining flashlights into my eyes and looking at different things. "We're going to have to take a blood test."

The next thing I know the door to my room opens again and two more people walk in. I know these people though. "Adrian! Lissa!" My voice is still coming out in a whisper but they hear me. Both of their heads snap towards me and when they see me looking at them they're by my side in an instant.

Lissa has tears in her eyes as she looks me over. "Rose you're finally up!"

"How's everyone else?" Lissa's fine I can see that but how's Andre? Rhea? Eric?

Adrian eyes me sympathetically. More tears fall from Lissa's eyes. I look between the two of them and I already know. "Rose, Rhea and Eric, they're…their dead."

_They're dead._ I heard it before when everything was black. Tears spring to my eyes. "What about Andre?"

Lissa takes a deep shaky breath. "He's, he's in a coma." _She's visiting._ That's who she was visiting.

I don't say anything else. I can't. I don't know what else to say.

Adrian lays his hand on my shoulder sympathetically. "Are you okay?"

I take a breath trying to calm my mind. "I just, I just need to be alone. I'm sorry."

Lissa stands up tears rolling down her face. She bends down wrapping her arms around me in a tight hug. "I'm sorry," she whispers into my ear.

I hug her tighter to me. "We'll make it through this. Sisters til the end."

She pulls back slightly and smiles slightly through her tears. Lissa stands up the rest of the way and wipes at her eyes before heading to the door. "Are you coming?" She asks Adrian. He hasn't moved from beside my bed.

Adrian looks at me and then at Lissa. "I'll be there in a second." Lissa nods before shutting the door behind her.

"Why are you here Adrian? How are you here?" He wasn't with us when we left so why is he here now?

"They called Victor and my mom and I were with him. I asked if I could come along. That's not why I didn't leave with Lissa though."

My mind is reeling with different things and I don't have a clear enough mind to figure out why he stayed. "Why?"

Adrian looks back at the door like he's worried someone's listening. He looks back at me and there's something in his eyes that I can't quite read. "You shouldn't be alive Rose. You should have died instantly."

I scrunch my eyebrows together in confusion. "I don't get it?"

Adrian lets out a nerves breath. "I think Lissa healed you Rose. How else would you still be alive?"

"I don't," Everything in my mind is foggy. I don't understand. All I can think about is Andre and Rhea and Eric. "I can't, I just need some time Adrian."

Adrian nods his head as if he understands what I'm saying. "I'll leave. I'm sorry Little Dhampir." With that said Adrian leaves without giving me a chance to say anything back.

It takes about an hour for everything to sink in and the moment it does I burst into tears. The only family I've ever head ripped away from me in the blink of an eye. The only boy I've ever loved is in a coma and I haven't seen him. The only good thing about this is Lissa is okay. It doesn't look like she really got hurt.

After a few hours of crying, I talk myself into being strong. I start building up walls that can't be broken down. Rose Hathaway is one of the strongest novices around.

The man with the white coat comes back to my room later. "You're looking better already Rose. Can I get you anything before we talk?" I shake my head. "Are you sure?" I don't say anything just nod my head. "Is your voice coming back?"

This time I do say something because I haven't talked since Adrian left my room. "I don't know. I haven't talked since my friends left." It's coming back. It's louder than a whisper but not as loud as it usually is.

The man nods his head. "Good, it sounds better."

"Do you mind if I ask you something?" I say cutting him off.

"Of course."

"What's your name?" I feel like I should know if he's going to be in my room all the time.

The man laughs softly. "I'm sorry, I'm Dr. Welsh. You can call me Ren."

Ren that's a nice name. It suits him too. He's about 5' 11" with tan skin, caramel brown hair and green eyes. Not the color green like Adrian's though. Ren's in more subdued.

"You said you needed to talk?"

"Right, first off I wanted to tell you that you are a miracle. You should be dead but you're not. Every bone in your body should be broken and your brain should be eternally bleeding but as you can see neither of those is true. I don't know how that's possible but it happened." Dr. Welsh takes a second to smile kindly at me. "Also you're blood test came back already and I along with other nurses have been praying that more than just you are a miracle."

I cock my head to the side confused. "What do you mean?"

"Your blood test showed you were pregnant. You need to pray that the baby inside of you was as lucky as you are. The nurses are bringing a sonogram monitor to your room as we speak. There's one more thing I need to tell you."

I hold up my finger signaling for him to stop. "I can't be pregnant."

"Well tests aren't 100% right which is another reason why we're having the sonogram done."

I can't help but shake my head back and forth. "No, I can't be. Andre's in a coma. I should have died. There's no way I'm pregnant."

"So you know about Andre?" I nod my head not really paying attention to him. "So then you know about Rhea and Eric?"

Suddenly not believing the doctor anymore I get angry. "Yes I know that the only people who I ever considered family are dead. Hell, the only person I've ever slept with is in a fuck coma. And to top it off your crazy ass thinks I'm pregnant after I should have died!"

At the end of my little rant a different nurse from earlier comes in with the sonogram machine. "Rose just let me take the sonogram and then I'll leave you alone."

I cross my arms over my chest. "Fine."

"There's no way!" I stare at the sonogram screen dumbfounded.

"You my dear are a walking miracle."

On the screen is the beginning of a forming baby. "I can't…there's no way." I'm at a loss for words.

"There is absolutely nothing wrong with your baby Miss Hathaway. So far he/she is perfectly healthy." This is just another thing I can't wrap my head around.

"How far along?" I can't even finish my sentence.

"About three months."

Suddenly I remember Lissa and Adrian. "You can't tell anyone." I'm shaking my head back and forth furiously.

Ren lays a hand on my shoulder. "We won't Rose, but if you need someone to talk to about everything I'm here."

I take a deep breath. "I just want to go see Andre."

Ren nods his head and motions with his thumb over his shoulder. The nurse walks out of the room and is back in a few seconds with a wheel chair. "Here, I'll take you there myself."

I stand up on my own. "I'd prefer to walk thanks."

Dr. Welsh's mouth along with the nurse's falls open slightly. "But you just woke up."

I turn to look at the doctor and point my finger at myself. "I need to do this. It's the only way I'll get better."

Ren lets out a defeated sigh. "Fine but you tell me if you need a chair and I'll get you one. Follow me."

I'm shocked when I see Andre. He has a cut across his forehead, his right leg is broken, he has a black eye and it looks like he has stitches up his entire left arm.

Ren pulls a chair over to the side of the bed. "I'll be right outside if you need anything."

I nod my head and sit down beside Andre's bed. Once the door closes I take Andre's hand into mine. "I know you probably can't hear me but I need someone to talk to. I can't look at Lissa without feeling like a reminder to the things she's lost. I can't talk to Adrian without feeling bad for not telling Lissa. The one thing I want to talk to anyone about is something I want to talk to you and only you about.

"I'm pregnant and I don't know how the baby survived the wreck. Hell I don't know how I survived the wreck. According to Ren my doctor I should be dead. I should have eternal bleeding in the brain and all of my bones should be broken. Adrian seems to think that Lissa healed me. I wish you were here to talk too. You would know what to do about the baby.

"I'm gonna be here as much as I can. I love you Andre and you're going to come back. I'm going to stay strong for you. I won't shut down like I did when we broke up. I'll stay strong. I'll push myself to my limits as far as I can without hurting our baby. Mine and yours. The one we created together."

I spend the rest of my time telling him other stuff. Stuff he probably can't even hear.

My arm and leg heal up in a matter of two weeks. Ren came and checked on me every day all the time. He'd come and check on the baby as well. Every time he took a sonogram he'd call the baby a miracle. I spent more time with him than with Lissa and Adrian.

But now that I'm better and we know the baby is okay, the school is making us come back. They don't know about the baby and I don't plan on telling them until I have to.

Victor is paying for Andre to stay at a hospital thirty minutes from the school. I am so thankful I didn't even know what to say when he told us.

I haven't really talked to Lissa but she's been shutting down more and more every time I see her. I haven't seen Aaron at all either.

When it comes time to leave the hospital I give Ren a big hug. "Thanks for everything." I pull back a little to look him in the eyes. "I mean it."

Ren smiles brightly. "I'm going to miss you and little Miracle. If you ever think about it send some pictures." Miracle is what he's been calling the baby.

I smile softly back at him. "I will. Thanks again."

"You're welcome."

The plane ride home was agonizingly long. I had a migraine the whole way and Lissa and Adrian didn't talk to me at all. Not that that last part bothered me that much.

Andre was sent to the hospital in a helicopter a few hours after we left.

When the plane lands at the landing strip at the school Aaron is there waiting for Lissa. The moment she sees him she takes off throwing herself into his arms. Adrian waits for me and when I get off the plane he wraps his arm around my shoulder pulling me into him. "You okay?"

I look up at him and smile. "I just want to get back to school. Get something else on my mind." Adrian walks me to my room. He's about to leave but I stop him. "Will you stay? Just for tonight?"

A sad smile appears on Adrian's face. "I was hoping you would ask. My room won't be the same without Andre."

I head to my dresser and get out a pair of black compression capris, a sports bra, and a boyfriend t from Victoria's Secret. "I'm gonna change." I walk to the bathroom and change before brushing my teeth and French braiding my hair back off my face.

When I walk back out into my room, Adrian is one the floor with a pillow and a blanket pulled over him. I grab my phone from my bag and plug it into the charger turning on my alarm for school.

I shut off the light and crawl into my bed. An hour goes by and I can't fall asleep even though I'm exhausted. "Adrian?" I whisper hoping he's still away.

"Hmm?" He sounds like me might be sleeping but he answered.

"Will you sleep up here…with me?" I watch as Adrian sits up on the floor and turns to look at me.

"Are you okay Little Dhampir?" I can't see his face but I can hear his concern in his voice.

"I just need someone right now. Please?" I watch as Adrian stands up and makes his way to my bed. He crawls in beside me but keeps to himself.

I scoot closer so I'm snuggled up to the side of him. Adrian's stiff at first but soon he relaxes and a few seconds later I'm falling asleep.


	26. Shocking

**RPOV**

I wake up before my alarm. Carefully I crawl out of bed and make my way to the bathroom to brush my teeth and wash my face. There's still three hours before I have to be at school but I know I won't be able to fall back asleep.

I walk to my dresser and grab a pair of Nike compression pants, my bright orange sports bra, and my light grey loose hoodie, and a pair of sock. I don't even bother going back to the bathroom because Adrian's sleeping and he hardly wakes up ever. Once I have my clothes on, I grab my dark grey sneakers putting them on before undoing my braid and pulling my hair up into a regular ponytail. I grab my IPod sticking my ear buds in my ears and turn it up full blast to drown out all my thoughts.

I glance quickly at Adrian before deciding to leave a note saying I went on a run. I leave my cell phone on the charger with the alarm still on so Adrian gets up. Once my note is written I take off sprinting out of my room and then out of the dorms until I'm running through the woods that surround the school.

Two hours later I'm back in my room sweat pouring off my face. Adrian is up and gone leaving a message on the note I left for him.

_See you at breakfast. _

It wasn't much of a note but when I checked my phone I had a text from him that said a little more. **Hope ur run was good just dont ovr do it.**

I head to the bathroom to shower finally taking my ear buds out of my ears but immediately I want to put them back in when I hear the silence in my room. Instead of getting in the shower I walk to my IPod dock and place my IPod on it turning it up the whole way until the music is so loud it might burst my ear drums. Once I've taken care of the silence I make my way to the shower and as I'm standing under the water my thoughts start to catch up to me. Everything I've been trying to block out coming back to the front of my mind. I quickly finish my shower so I can get back into my room where there's music to block the thoughts.

Just like I had hoped the minute I could hear the music again the thoughts vanished from my mind. I put on a pair of underwear and my bra and headed to my closet to pick out an outfit for the day. I go with a pair of dark wash skinny jeans, a loose white tank with floral print all over it, and a loose light grey knit sweater with little square holes all around it. I also put on a long silver necklace along with my ever present necklace from Andre and I matched the outfit with a pair of brown knee-high leather boots. I let my hair dry naturally and only put on mascara.

I was ready to leave after forty-five minutes of getting ready. I grabbed my brown leather Big Buddha Joyce Tote tossing my cell into it along with a couple other things. Knowing that leaving my music would bring back my thoughts, I unplugged my IPod from the dock plugging my ear buds back into it. I put the ear buds in my ear and hit play. I head out of my dorm with my bag slung over my shoulder as the song _Bullet in My Hand_ by Redlight King came on. Yeah it's a dark, kind of rock song but that's the type of songs I've been listening to all morning.

When I make it to the cafeteria I walk through the line and grab a doughnut before heading to our table. Mason and Eddie are already there and when they see me coming they send me sympathetic looks. I sit down at the table take a bite of my doughnut and take out one of my ear buds. "Don't give me that look. I will beat the shit out of you." I stick the ear bud back into my ear as I take another bite of my doughnut.

Eddie and Mason give each other looks before looking towards the door. Their faces instantly go wide the minute they look. Confused I turn around. Lissa's standing there with Aaron's arm around her and she looks awful. Worse than I did probably when I went through that stage of depression. She has on yoga pants, with her grey Bailey Button Uggs. The bottom of her pants sticking out of the top of her boots. She also has on a neon yellow sports bra with a pink racerback tank that looks like it might be mine and an oversized grey sweater that's falling off her shoulder. Lissa's hair is pulled back into a messy bun on the top of her head and she has absolutely no make-up on and her eyes are swollen and red from crying.

When Lissa notices everyone looking at her she turns so her head is buried in Aaron's shoulder. After a second they make their way to our table as every set of eyes follow them. When they reach our table I stand up opening my arms and Lissa comes into them instantly and although I can't hear anything I can feel her crying against my chest.

Now every set of eyes is on us and I can only imagine what their saying. I'm just lucky enough to have my ear buds in so I can't hear anything.

When I look over Lissa's shoulder the doors to the cafeteria are opening again and in walks Adrian looking more put together than Lissa but less than me. When he sees me I can see the relief fall across his face. He quickly makes his way to us. Lissa sits down finally and Aaron goes up to the line to get some food. When Adrian's in front of me he starts talking. I have no clue what he's saying and I have to hold up my hand signaling for him to stop so I can take out the ear buds.

He looks at them quizzically when I take them off and I know he can hear them even though they're around my neck. "You may go," I say dropping my hand.

Adrian visibly shakes himself before he begins again. "Why haven't you answered your phone? I've called you like four times in the last hour just to make sure you were okay!"

I lay my hand on his shoulder trying to calm him down. "Adrian I'm fine. I've just been listening to music and I didn't hear my phone. Besides I think Lissa is the one we need to be worrying about. Look at her!" Adrian glances over my shoulder at Lissa who is now sitting at the table with her head down.

He looks back at me and I can see the pain in his eyes with a hint of remorse. "You're right but first, how are _you_ Rose?"

I take a deep breath and let it out. "Okay, I'm going to see him after school today."

Adrian lays one of his hands on my shoulder smiling softly. "Let me know if you need some company."

I smile softly back. "I'll let you know." With that said I sit down beside Lissa putting my ear buds back in blocking everything out.

A half hour later everyone is heading out of the cafeteria to their first period class. Aaron takes Lissa since they have class together, and Adrian and I head to class together like always. We're both silent the whole way there, me lost in my music and Adrian lost in thought.

We have Stan first period and the minute I walk into the classroom I want to walk right back out. "Rosemarie Hathaway remove your headphones right now!" Stan's face is right by my face as he yells yanking an ear bud out of my ear.

Rolling my eyes I take out the other ear bud and turn off my IPod. Once I tune into other conversations around me and Adrian I realize it's a bad idea. Everyone is talking about what happened. They're talking about Lissa. They're talking about Adrian. They're talking about Andre, Rhea, and Eric. They're also talking about me. The things their saying about me are unbelievable. Almost every single person in class is talking about how I don't even look like I'm bothered by what happened and they're all questioning whether I really loved Andre or not.

As I look around the room there is one set of eyes that I feel watching me intently and not saying anything. I try my hardest to avoid the stare but my eyes just drift across the room until I make eye contact with Jesse. He's staring at me and the look on his face almost seems concerned like he's actually concerned about me. Jesse sees me looking and he waves slightly. I just smile back softly.

"Rose are you gonna be okay?" Adrian asks turning around shooting a quick glance Jesse's way.

I look away from Jesse and at Adrian instead. I glance around the classroom before answering. "I'll be fine."

Adrian opens his mouth to say something but Stan yells at the class to be quiet. Sending me a sympathetic look, Adrian turns around as Stan starts talking about History.

The rest of the day goes by almost exactly the same. My final class is over, the only class I had with Andre. As I'm walking out of the room someone comes up behind me softly placing their hand on my shoulder. "Rose." My mouth almost falls open when I turn and see Jesse. He has that same look in his eyes that he had first period.

Glancing quickly around me to see if anyone is staring I answer with a hesitant, "Hi."

Jesse drops his hand from my shoulder. He looks nervously around before looking back at my face. "I just wanted to say I'm sorry about what happened, with Andre and his parents."

I'm shocked. Never in my life would I have ever thought that Jesse Zeklos would say that. "Oh, um…" I don't even know what I'm supposed to say. "Thanks." We both start walking because we were blocking the doorway and people were getting mad.

I see Jesse from the corner of my eye shrug his shoulders. "You're welcome." We walk in silence for a few minutes and I'm about to say something when Jesse starts talking again. "I know how you must feel."

That catches me off guard. I was not expecting that. I turn my head so I'm looking at him. Jesse looks back at me and I can see pain in his eyes. "What do you mean?"

"Over the summer almost the same thing happened with my aunt and uncle. I mean almost exactly the same. Both of them died and my cousin went into a coma." Jesse stops talking and looks away from me.

I stop walking and Jesse does the same when he notices. "How's your cousin now?" I have a bad feeling but I need to know.

Jesse blinds hard and his eyes are turning red. "He didn't make it through." He stops and my face must look awful because he quickly adds, "But that doesn't mean Andre won't pull through. He's always been a fighter."

Over Jesse's shoulder I spot Adrian and he's giving Jesse and me a confused look but he doesn't come any closer. I look back at Jesse and I can't help but feel sorry for him. "I'm sorry." There wasn't anything else I could say.

Jesse looks away from my face and stares off in the distance behind me. "If you need someone who understands what you're going through, someone who's not going through it now with you don't hesitate to call me. I'll be here if you ever need to talk."

Again Jesse shocks me. This is such a strange thing. I don't know what to say to this either. "Uh, thanks I'll keep that in mind." I smile up at him and pull him towards me for a hug. When I have him pulled in I feel something wet on my cheek. I realize it's a tear and I just pull him in even tighter. When I let go he pulls back. His eyes are red but there's no trace of any more tears.

"Jesse, hey man! Wait up!" Jesse and I both look towards the sound of the voice and its Ralph Jesse's best friend.

Jesse's eyes widen and one of his hands flies to his face. Realizing he's worried Ralph will notice he was crying I reach up and move Jesse's hand from his eyes. I take my thumb and wipe under both eyes gently. "There you can't even tell."

I drop my hands and Jesse smiles softly at me again. "Thanks."

"No problem," I say and then I pull him in for another hug. "I'll see you around," I say as Ralph reaches us.

When I turn towards Adrian he's making his way towards me. When I reach him he looks cautiously over my shoulder and I turn around too. Jesse's standing there talking to Ralph but he glances over our way. When he sees me looking his hand twitches slightly. Adrian's attention comes back to me and he cocks his head to the side squinching up his forehead. "What was that about?"

I glance over my shoulder again quickly before answering. "He just wanted to say he's sorry about everything."

Adrian turns his head to the other side. "Really?"

"Yeah," I say exasperated. "Turns out he went through the same thing over the summer."

"Huh," Adrian grunts and then we fall silent as we head to the dorms and I stick my headphones into my ears. We're reaching the point where we have to split up the next time Adrian says anything. "So you're going to see Andre now?"

"Uh, yeah. I'm going to go change and then I'm meeting Alberta at the garage."

Adrian nods his head in understanding. "Do you want me to come with you?"

I take a moment to think about it before slowly nodding my head. "It'll be nice to have someone there. Just text Lissa for me?"

Adrian gets a smile on his face. "Of course, I'll see you in a few minutes Little Dhampir."

We walk our separate ways and as I'm heading into the dorm building the Glee version of the song "You're Having My Baby" by Paul Anka starts playing in my ears. It brings some of the thoughts I've been trying to ignore to the surface and it takes everything in me to make it to my room before I'm overwhelmed by the emotions.

I reach my room throw open my door and tear the headphones out of my ears throwing my IPod on to my bed as I let out a loud groan before crumpling against the wall with my head in my hands.


	27. The Hospital

"I don't know how much longer I'm going to be able to do this." I say to Andre's still body. He doesn't move and I ache inside. "I can't sit through class without thinking about you and our baby. I can't quit thinking about what's going to happen when everyone starts to find out."

Andre's hands are cold in mine. He still doesn't move and I just sit there thinking. As I look at Andre with the stitches and staples in his head, his broken leg, and all the tubes hooked to him, a thought hits me that I've been trying to block from my mind. _What if he doesn't make it?_

I can't catch my breath. I'm having trouble breathing. It's like all the air was sucked out of the room and I'm left hyperventilating. I drop Andre's hand and quickly make my way out of the room. I just need air.

"Rose?" I hear presumably Adrian as I head to the tiny deck thing on this floor of the hospital. I slide the door open and take a deep breath as I take a step into the air. I collapse against the wall and fall to the ground breathing heavy.

"Rose?" A hand touches my shoulder and I look at Adrian. There is so much concern in his eyes that I can't help but look away. "Are you okay?" I don't say anything and he gently places a hand on my chin turning my face towards him.

I take a deep calming breath. "I just got overwhelmed."

Adrian lets go of my chin and sits down beside me on the ground. He leans back against the brick wall. "Do you want to go back to the academy?"

I look out towards the rising sun. It's probably almost curfew but Alberta hasn't told me we need to leave yet. I focus on the sun as I answer Adrian. "Just give me a few minutes out here. Then I'll go say bye"

Adrian doesn't say anything but I see him nod his head.

We sit in silence until the sun is up and over the mountains. I finally let out a sigh and stand up. I look at Adrian and he's leaning against the wall with his head tilted up and his eyes shut. "Adrian?" He doesn't move and I'm assuming he's sleeping. I bend down again and slightly shake Adrian's shoulder. "Adrian wake up." He jumps awake smacking his head of the wall.

"Ow," he groans rubbing the back of his head.

I push off my knees standing back up. I hold out my hand and Adrian takes it to help get up. "I'm going to say goodbye. I'll be out in a second."

Adrian rubs his eyes and yawns mumbling an okay as we walk through the door. We head in opposite directions. Him towards where Alberta should be and me towards Andre's room.

I reach his room and take a deep breath before pushing open his door and heading in. I walk to the edge of the bed and take Andre's hand into mine. "Sorry, I just ran out earlier. It just became too much. I love you more than anything. I would stay longer if I could but Adrian needs to get back to the school." I move a piece of hair off of Andre's forehead and then bend down and kiss it lightly. "I'll be back tomorrow. I love you so much. You'll get through this. I know you will." I give his hand one tight squeeze before walking to the door.

As I walk out of the hallway past the waiting room Alberta and Adrian meet up with me and Adrian's arms wrap around me pulling me into him and I take comfort in his arms. I take one last look over my shoulder towards Andre's room as we make our way into the elevator.

The next two weeks are kind of like that but I haven't run out of Andre's room since then. Adrian comes with me to see Andre occasionally. I don't think Lissa has gone to see him once since we got back. She's gotten better since that first day back at school but she's still not her old self. She's slowly turning back into Lissa. She's started wearing nicer clothes but she still doesn't do her hair or make-up. Aaron is still attached to her hip but I think that's more him than her. Sometimes we'll all be sitting in the cafeteria and Aaron will be up Lissa's ass and she'll roll her eyes and let out an annoyed sigh. She's also eating better but not what she should be.

I'm just afraid that the darkness from her spirit is going to take over her. If what Adrian thinks is true about her healing me then she has so much darkness inside of her that it could easily take over. That thought scares me.

Speaking of Lissa, I see her walking ahead of me by herself. "Lissa!" I run to catch up with her and she stops turning around when I call her name. "Hey where's Aaron?"

She starts walking again when I reach her. "He had to stay after to finish this test we were taking. Not that I mind it that much right now."

I cock my head to the side giving her surprised look. "What do you mean?"

Lissa takes a deep breath and lets it out slowly like she's trying to compose herself or something. "He's just up my butt. I don't have any time to myself or any time to be with you. I need you more than him right now Rose. Aaron's one of the reason's I haven't went to see Andre since we've been back." So she is sick of Aaron and she hasn't gone to see Andre.

I wrap my arm loosely around her shoulder. "Well he's not here now. Want to come to my room?"

Lissa stops walking and turns to face me my arm falling off her shoulder. "Actually," she starts shyly. "I was thinking maybe we, me and you, could go see Andre." Huh, I didn't expect that. "We can hang in your room when we get back."

I smile softly at Lissa wrapping my arm back around her shoulder and leading her to Alberta's. "Of course we can go."

Alberta was more than happy to take us to the hospital. She always is. She says something about us going to visit helping him. On our way there I texted Adrian to let him know where we are and to have him tell Aaron.

When we first got here Lissa wanted me to go back to the room with her, but after a while she asked if she could be alone. So now I'm sitting in the waiting room with Alberta.

"So Rose, I haven't gotten to talk to you by yourself since you've been back. How have you been doing with all of this?" I turn and look at Alberta and I can see in her eyes genuine concern. She really wants to know how I'm doing. I just don't know if I can tell her _every_thing.

I let out a deep breath. "I've been doing okay. Staying caught up with my classes. I've gotten better with my combat. I haven't gotten into trouble."

I top talking when Alberta lays one of her hands gently on my shoulder. "No Rose, I mean how are you doing with all of this?" She motions with her hand around the room.

"I'm managing. I try not to think too much about it. I listen to music way more than I should be. I have it on constantly in-between classes, during lunch, getting ready, running, even during classes something. If I think too much about it I want to cry and I can't cry because I have to be strong for Lissa. If I let myself breakdown my walls I'll turn back into the girl I was when Andre and I were broken up weak and broken. I can't be that if Lissa needs me. She lost her family. I just lost the people who treated me like family."

Alberta cuts me off. "Rose you lost a family just like Lissa. Rhea and Eric mine as well have been your parents the way they treated you. Don't lock all you're emotions inside you. They'll just keep building until one day it becomes too much and you're even more broken than you would be right now. Rose you and Lissa both have so many friends to take care of you that you don't need to stay strong for her."

This time I cut Alberta off. "It's not just Lissa I need to be strong for. Adrian needs me. His best friend's in a coma. He lost a family he was once close with."

Alberta cuts in. "Adrian's strong Rose. And you lost just as much as him if not more. Andre's not your best friend, he's your _boy_friend. You weren't once close with Rhea and Eric; you were close with them, practically their daughter." She stops and waits for me to start talking again.

"I know, it's just I can't be the broken girl. That's not me. I'm not weak. That first day here caught me off guard. I had this thought and it scared me but I didn't cry. I stayed strong because I didn't want to be weak."

Alberta takes my hand into hers. I look down at our joined hands as she starts to talk. "You're not weak if you cry. You're normal. You're weak if you keep it inside and don't face it head on."

Something about that starts to bug me and just when I'm about to say something back Lissa comes out of the hallway. I stand up shooting daggers at Alberta. "You can go back if you want to now Rose."

I smile softly at Lissa before heading down the hallway I know all too well now.


	28. Oh No!

**APOV (Andre)**

Everything's dark. It's been dark for a long time. I can hear people talking. I never really know who they are. I can only pick out one voice. One voice that is constantly here, constantly playing through my head, constantly telling me about a baby. That voice is familiar. It's a her but I don't know her name. She's the one keeping me in the dark, keeping me with my thoughts. If it weren't for her my thoughts would leave me and I'd be left alone.

Sometimes it's like I start to lose who I am. I won't hear her voice and I can't remember anything. I start to stop feeling. Everything gets blurry, but just when it starts to get bad the voice is back and I'm pulled back to where I can feel my emotions. I just wish I could let her know I'm okay. That I'm alive. I can't get my hands to work. I can feel her holding onto them but I can't squeeze back in reassurance.

I haven't heard her voice in a while. I wonder when she'll come back. If she'll come back. I hope she does. I don't want to lose myself to the darkness that's surrounding me. I can feel it. The longer she stays away the more I loose myself, but the last couple of times I've almost felt like I could squeeze my hand. Maybe if she would just come back I could finally do it. Finally let her know I'm coming back.

Someone grabs my hand. It her. I know at first by the hands and then by the voice. "Andre, I don't think I can do this much longer. It's been two and a half months. The baby's starting to grow; my stomach's starting to stretch. I need you here with me. I have Adrian but he doesn't know about the pregnancy yet. I haven't told him. I can't bare staying by myself so I'm always with him. One of these days he's going to figure it out." The sweet voice stops talking. A few minutes later it starts back up again but now it sounds like she's crying. "I've tried so hard to keep this thought from my mind but what if you don't come back? I'll have to raise our baby on my own. Andre I don't think I can handle that. I won't be a good mother not without you. You make me a better person. Andre I need you, please just give me a sign so I know you're okay." Again the angelic voice stops. I try with all my might to squeeze her hand back but I can't do it.

After a few minutes the voice starts back up, the crying evident in her voice now. "I have to get out of here. I love you Andre but I can't be here right now." The soft warm hand holding mine lets go and my hand falls limp to my side and just as my hand hits the bed I feel it squeeze just a little and she wasn't here to feel it.

**RPOV**

"Please just take me back to the academy or let me call somebody! Alberta you don't understand! I need to go back!" I'm practically yelling like a maniac in the waiting room of the hospital. Lissa's back with Andre and I'm trying my hardest to hold in tears.

"Rose," Alberta starts but I cut her off with a plea.

"Alberta please."

Alberta sighs and holds up her hand. She walks over to the receptionist's desk tells them something and then comes back over to me wrapping her arm around my shoulder pulling me into her. "Come on Rose."

It takes twenty minutes to get back to the academy and the minute my foot hits the ground I'm sprinting towards Adrian's dorm. I bang loudly and the door opens quickly. Adrian takes one look at me before opening his arms for me to go into. I fly into his arms and just as his arms wrap protectively around me the tears I've been holding in breakthrough and pour down my face.

It takes hours for the tears to stop coming. Two months' worth of held in tears. The whole time Adrian held me in his arms protectively. When I could breathe and when I could talk I would look at Adrian and say, "What if he doesn't make it? I'll be all alone." One time I even brought up the baby. "We'll be all alone. We won't make it." I think Adrian thought I meant him though.

Each time I said something like that Adrian would pull me in tighter to him and sooth my hair down. When I finally quit crying I stayed in Adrian's tight arms. I felt safe and wanted. I pulled away a little from Adrian's chest to tell him sorry but I was caught off guard by his worried stare.

Adrian's eyes captivated me. The bright emerald green glowing in the dim light. I couldn't help myself. I started leaning closer and closer to him and suddenly we were kissing. When I realized what was going on I pulled away as fast as I could and jumped out of his arms.

"I'm so sorry!" Tears sprung to my eyes again but I quickly wiped them away before I ran as fast as I could out of the dorm. That was until I ran into somebody.

"Oh, I'm sorry," I said trying hard to avoid turning my face t them. I didn't want whoever to see that I was crying.

"Rose?" The voice shocked me so much I looked up forgetting about my face. "Oh Rose, what happened?" It was Jesse.

"What if he doesn't make it?" Normally I wouldn't say this stuff to Jesse but he's been through it himself. He's lost his cousin to a coma.

"Rose, he's gonna be okay." Jesse pulls me into him hugging me tight. I'm stiff thinking about what just happened. "Andre's strong and he'll make it out. He has you to come back for."

I pull away from Jesse and smile stiffly. "I should get going." I walk around Jesse not waiting for a reply and start running again when I reach the doors that lead outside.

I run straight to my room and stop only to open doors. When I reach my bedroom I fling my door open slam it shut behind me and fall to the ground as more tears engulf me.

**APOV (Adrian)**

Oh god. I just kissed Rose. My best friend's girlfriend. My best friend that's in a coma's girlfriend. Stupid! I'm so fucking stupid! God I fucked up! What the hell is wrong with me! I can't believe I just did that. I'm so stupid!

**RPOV**

"Rose? Rose, are you up?" I'm woken up by Lissa's voice. I open my eyes slowly and look at my door. Lissa's standing there awkwardly. "Adrian told me to come make sure you were up. He said he wouldn't have time this morning." Ugh, Adrian! That one damn memory comes rushing back into my mind.

Trying to push that memory from my mind I throw my blankets off my bed and head to the bathroom to brush my teeth. I almost scream when I see my face because I don't recognize it. My eyes are still puffy, red and swollen my hair is a jungle and I have red splotches all over my face from crying. I splash some water on my face pull my hair back into a messy bun and brush my teeth before making my way back into my room. I grab a sports bra and some underwear from my draw and throw it on my bed beside Lissa. Then I grab black Victoria's Secret yoga pants with a purple lace fold-over top and a white tank top with my light purple zip up Victoria's Secret sweatshirt. I throw all of those clothes on grab a pair of socks and put on my grey and purple Nike sneakers.

"Ready?" I ask Lissa as I head towards the door.

Lissa looks over at my night stand. "Do you want your phone?"

I glance at my phone which is on the night stand Lissa was just looking at. "Nah, I don't have anybody to talk to anyways. Let's go. We're gonna be late."

We don't have time to go to breakfast which I'm grateful for because I didn't want to see Adrian but I can't avoid him forever because he's in my first period class. But when I walk into the class room Adrian's not in his usual seat right in front of where I sit instead Jesse's there and Adrian's in Jesse's usual seat in the back of the room.

Jesse turns around and says hi when I sit down but class starts soon after so we don't really talk. Once class is over I'm up and out the door faster than anybody to try and avoid Adrian even longer. "Rose wait up!" I look over my shoulder and see Jesse trying to catch up with me. I slow down until he reaches me. "What's up with you and Ivashkov?"

I look away from him. "I don't want to talk about it."

I see Jesse nod out of the corner of my eye. "I understand." We're quiet a few minutes until Jesse starts talking again. "Since you two aren't talking would you want to have lunch with me?"

I slow down and turn to look at Jesse. "Jesse, I'm still with Andre. I'm not sleeping with you, I'm not kissing you, and I'm not making out with you."

"No Rose I know. I just want to be friends. I promise." Jesse says interrupting me.

I take a second to think about it. "Well in that case sure. I'll have lunch with you."

"Cool!" Our conversation ends there because we have to go separate ways to our next class. "See you at lunch Rose!"

"See ya!"

I spend the rest of the morning avoiding Adrian and dodging Lissa's questions. Lunch rolls around and Jesse's waiting for me outside of the cafeteria. A smile spreads across Jesse's face when he sees me walking towards him.

"I wasn't sure you were gonna actually eat with me." He says when I reach him.

"Now why would I do that?" I say joking with him.

"I don't know because you're just pretending to like me?" Jesse answers opening the cafeteria door for me.

I wasn't expecting what happened when Jesse and I walked into the cafeteria together. Every set of eyes turned and faced us. I suck in a breath and swallow hard. Jesse must notice because he bends down whispering into my ear. "Who cares what they think. They're a bunch of no bodies."

I look up at him and he smiles down at me. I smile a tiny smile back before we both head to the line to get food.

The rest of lunch wasn't bad but people kept staring all through lunch. I could tell my whole table was staring and I didn't even look in that direction once.

The rest of the day I spent pretty much doing the same thing as in the morning. Avoiding Adrian and dodging Lissa's questions.


	29. Craziness

**RPOV**

The next couple of days go by the same way as the day after I made out with Adrian. I tried my hardest to avoid him and he tried to avoid me. I tried to dodge all of Lissa's questions about what had happened between the two of us and why I've been spending time with Jesse. I've eaten lunch with Jesse a few times. But mostly I've spent my time in my room not talking to anybody, not even Mason or Eddie. It's not like nobody has stopped by. Mason has come to check on me, my ever present rock. Lissa comes every morning trying her hardest to avoid spending so much time with Aaron. Even Jesse has stopped by a few times just to check on me.

Adrian has not and it's just strange to go from spending every day with Adrian to not even talking to him anymore but the guilt is just too strong for me to even face him without feeling like I've failed Andre.

And speaking of Andre I go see him every day after school until late into the night. Nothing has improved at least to my knowledge. I still tell him about our baby and how I'm scared of what might happen. I haven't been to the hospital to check on my little miracle baby either. I'm worried that something might go wrong but I don't have the courage to talk to anyone.

Now it was Saturday so there's no school. I ate breakfast with Lissa and the gang including Adrian but once I was finished I left the cafeteria promising Lissa I'd call later. When I was leaving the cafeteria I could feel Adrian's eyes on me and they followed me until the doors closed behind me. Now I'm pushing open the door to Miss Karp's classroom.

Miss Karp looks up from what she's working on when I open the door. "Ah, Rose I was wondering when you'd be back." A kind smile forms on her face.

I walk over to her desk and sit in the usual spot I used to sit in when Adrian and I came here. "Did you know this was going to happen?" I couldn't help but ask. What she had said to me before we all left for winter break kept popping up into my head. _Something is going to happen soon and you all need to be careful._

Miss Karp's smile slides off her face slowly and she takes her chair from behind her desk bringing it around so she was sitting across from me. She folds her hands on her lap and looks at me with a crestfallen expression. "Rose." That's all she got a chance to say before tears sprung to my eyes. This is the only time I've cried or come close to crying other than that dreadful day with Adrian. "Oh Sweetheart," Miss Karp says getting off her chair and pulling me into her hugging me tightly.

"It's just too much. I need someone to talk to other than Andre who can't respond," I say into Miss Karp's neck.

Miss Karp just pulls me in tighter smoothing down my hair. "I'm always here for you, Rose."

"I kissed Adrian." It comes out muffled because my mouth was still against Miss Karp's body. She pulls away from me though, holding me at arm's length away, understanding what I said. I can't look at her face so I advert my eyes. "No, I made out with Adrian."

"Hey, hey look at me," She says touching my cheek with her fingers. "I won't judge you. Just tell me how it happened."

More tears spring to my eyes as I think about it. "I don't know how it happened. One minute I was with Andre the next I needed to come home because I got scared. I need Andre to live. I can't do this by myself. I can't raise," I trailed of when I realized I almost just told her about the baby. I start back up skipping over my worry for my baby. "I came home and went to Adrian just like always. He held me as I cried. The first time I cried since the accident. Then the next thing I know I've stopped crying and we were making out." I stopped there to catch my breath. "When I realized what we were doing I ran. I ran from his room and I haven't talked to him since."

Understanding crosses Miss Karp's face. "I was wondering what was up with you too. But Rose you shouldn't be ashamed. Adrian's been there for you more than anyone else. It's only reasonable that you would have some type of feeling for him. I was just shocked because I never saw anything like that in your aura. Your aura shines bright with Andre almost like the sun but it's dimmer with Adrian still shining but dimmer." Miss Karp moves her thumb over my face wiping the tears from my eyes. "As for Andre keep your faith up Sweetie. Don't lose hope."

We fell silent for a few minutes but Miss Karp broke the silence when she asked a question that I was hoping not to be asked. "What can't you raise?"

I turned my attention away from the ground to look at Miss Karp. Trying to play dumb I said, "Huh?"

Miss Karp fixed me with a demanding look. "You know what I mean. What can't you raise Rosemarie Hathaway?"

"Really, Rosemarie?" I hated when people called me that. I'd much rather they just say Rose. Miss Karp's demanding look got even more demanding if possible. I took a deep breath and just let it out. "I'm pregnant."

"I knew there was something different about your aura." Miss Karp cocked her head to the side and suddenly she looked like she wasn't with me anymore. I realized she was using spirit and was studying my aura probably. Her eyes returned to normal moments later. "It's like there's an extra strand of light mixed with yours." She shakes her head and focuses back on me. "Have you told anybody? Gone to the doctors or anything?"

"I've told Andre and the last sonogram I had was at the hospital in Denver. Please you can't tell anybody. Not yet, not even Alberta, please." I sound ridiculous. I'm begging my teacher who goes into crazy mode sometime to keep my secret about my pregnancy from everybody. Even the people who I know would help me out in any situation.

Miss Karp takes a minute before she answers me. "I won't tell but you have to promise to go to the doctors and tell sooner rather than later."

I take a deep breath. "Fine, I can do that." With that said I stand up. "I'm heading to the hospital to see Andre. I should probably get going."

Miss Karp stands up and wraps her arms around me again. "I'm glad you came. And I'm sorry about everything."

"It's okay," I say hugging her back. I pull away and make my way to the door.

"Oh and Rose?" Miss Karp calls once I've reached the door. I turn around and look at her. "Try talking things out with Adrian. It might be beneficial." I smile slightly and then turn around and leave.

I'm not even paying attention as I head to the garage to meet Alberta when I accidentally run into someone who was obviously not paying attention either. It wasn't until I saw the emerald eyes that I knew who I ran into. "Sorry," I said shyly adverting my eyes to the ground.

"No, I'm sorry. For everything." That statement shocked me a little and I looked up at him. Adrian's eyes showed so much sorrow that I was shocked. I didn't know someone could feel that much.

"It was part my fault too." I could hear the double meaning behind both sides of the conversation.

"I should really get," We both started pointing in opposite directions.

"Off to the hospital," I said.

"Miss Karp's," Adrian explained. I was kind of surprised by this.

"Really?" I asked cocking my head to the side. "I was just there."

"Huh, weird."

I pointed again towards the garage. "I should really get going. Don't want to keep Alberta waiting too long." I waved slightly and smiled softly before I started walking in the direction I needed to go.

"Rose?" I turned around at the sound of my name. Adrian had turned around to watch me and was now looking at me with pain in his eyes. "See you around?"

I smiled softly and nodded. "Of course." Adrian smiled slightly before turning around and heading in the direction I just came from.

When I got back later that night from the hospital I got an unexpected call. "Hello?" I asked answering the phone.

"Rose, hey, I wasn't sure you would answer." Jesse's voice rang clear through my cell phone. There was some noise in the background but I couldn't figure out what it was.

"Of course I'd answer. We're kind of friends now." Even if we were sort of friends it was still strange having him call me. He hasn't called me since I stopped messing around with him.

"Well anyways, I was wondering if maybe the next time you go to the hospital if I could come along." I almost dropped my phone onto the floor of my dorm room. That was the last thing I expected Jesse to ask me.

"I guess so," I answered hesitantly. "How's Monday after school?"

"Sounds great! Thanks Rose!"

"You're welcome?" I meant for it to come out as a statement but it sounded more like a question. Jesse hung up and dropped my phone onto my bed as I took off the clothes I was wearing.

Once I was in my bra and underwear my cell phone rang with a text message. I sat down on my bed expecting it to be Lissa and was shocked yet again by who it was. Adrian had texted me. **Can we talk?**

I took a second to think about it and then replied. **I guess. Where?**

Almost instantly I got a reply. **My room?**

Groaning because I have to put my clothes back on I texted back. **Be there in 5**

I stood up and put the dark skinny jeans I just had on back onto my body. I threw my white cami on and my loose coral colored V-neck I just had on also. I slipped on the heels I had on. They were like a dark greyish brownish color with silver studs around the seams. They laced up the front and the heel was silver. Then I wrapped my scarf that was the same color as my shoes with coral, blue, white and orange tribal designs on it. The last thing I put on my body was my leather jacket that was also the same color as my shoes. I didn't bother grabbing my purse I just slid my phone into the back pocket of my jeans and left.

When I made it to Adrian's dorm, I didn't feel right to just walk in like normal so I knocked. Adrian answered almost instantly. "You know you didn't have to knock." He said closing the door behind me as I made my way into his room.

"It felt weird just walking in after not talking." I explained sitting down on Andre's vacant bed.

Adrian didn't say anything at first. He sat down on his own bed for a few minutes before finally speaking. "Look I know you probably hate me for kissing you the other night but I miss talking to you. You're my best friend next to Andre and for obvious reasons I can't talk to him. I'm sorry that that happened between us but I just need my best friend back Little Dhampir."

I studied Adrian the whole time he was talking and I could tell he's being completely honest. "I'll be honest, I've wanted to kiss you since I first met you but I would never do that to Andre not intentionally." That confession surprised me. Just like before though I had been studying him and I know that this is true. "I'm sorry Rose."

I summoned the courage I needed. "It's okay and besides I've missed you too Adrian. Jesse doesn't cut it as the crazy best friend I can tell anything to."

Adrian jerked his head up from where ever he was looking at the mention of Jesse. "Speaking of Jesse when did you two get so cozy?"

"I ran into him that night we kissed like literally ran into him. He was just there I guess. I didn't tell him anything." I felt like I had to justify myself with Adrian. Almost like I was scared he thought I told him we kissed or something.

We talked a little bit more but it was getting late and I really wanted to shower. "I'll see you tomorrow Adrian. Goodnight." Adrian stood up from his bed and hugged me before walking me to his door.

"Goodnight Little Dhampir. I'll see you in the morning." With that said I left his dorm and started back towards mine.

I was almost there when suddenly out of nowhere Miss Karp is in front of me. Just like before I had left for Denver she gripped my arms tightly her eyes moving frantically around. I'm almost sure just like last time my eyes were wide. She's being taken over by Spirit. "Rose, you need to get Lissa out of here. She's not safe. Pack your stuff and leave but don't take too much. They're coming for her. She needs protection. You need protection and so does the baby." Miss Karp let go of my arms to my relief but her hands went to my stomach. I had a sensation of being hot then cold then hot again. "Shh, hush little girl. You're gonna be fine. So is your mommy." Miss Karp's focus was back on me now. She gripped my arms again. "You need to leave as soon as possible. Monday night at the latest."

I finally got the courage to speak. "What's going on?"

Miss Karp's frantic eyes suddenly stopped moving frantically and stared at me. "Rose you're shadow kissed. Lissa brought you back from the dead and now you're bonded to her. It's your duty to keep her safe and by taking her away you providing her with the protection she needs and the protection you and the baby need."

"What about Adrian? Or Aaron? Or Mason and Eddie? What about Andre? I can't just leave them for the danger." I was so confused and so scared. I wanted everyone I loved to be safe. But this was crazy.

"They're not after them. They're after the two of you. You and Vasilissa. Your friends will be safe here. Take Vasilissa and get out however you can. Just remember a spirit users compulsion is stronger than most." Suddenly the idea of leaving didn't seem so bad. It would keep Lissa safe and that's been my goal since Kindergarten.

Suddenly I was nodding my head. "I'll get Lissa. We'll leave tomorrow night. I'll go right now." Yes, I'll go now and tell Lissa. We need to leave. Lissa needs to be safe. I need to be safe. Miss Karp's hands dropped from my arms. Her eyes were moving frantically again. Now without her hands holding me in place I turned and headed towards Lissa's dorm room to tell her we're leaving.


	30. Hope

**RPOV**

"Liss open up!" I yell knocking on Lissa's door.

A few minutes later the door finally opens with a disheveled Lissa holding it. "Rose will you shut up. Its past curfew. What are you doing here?" Lissa's hair is pulled into a messy bun on the top of her head with random hairs sticking out like she was sleeping and she has on an over-sized t-shirt with nothing else.

Before talking to her I make my way into her room. I sit down in her desk chair and spin it around so I'm facing Lissa. She closed the door and is now sitting on the edge of her bed. "Lissa we need to get out of here."

Lissa's eyes narrow at in in confusion. "What do you mean we need to leave?"

"Neither of us our safe Lissa, especially you. We need to get out of here. Someone is after you, after me and after my miracle but I can't explain it all now." I absentmindedly rub my stomach knowing that my baby is safe inside of me, for now. Seeing that Lissa's going to need a little more of a push I stand up and walk over to her bed. I bend down so I'm at eye level with her and take her hands into mine comfortingly. "You trust me right Lissa?"

Lissa nods her head. "Yeah whole heartedly but what does that have to—"

I cut her off before she can finish. "Please Lissa. You say you trust me so I need you to trust me now when I say we need to leave. We can't stay here."

I can see the conflicting emotions running through Lissa's head. Finally after what seems like hours she nods her head. "Okay, I'll leave. I trust you Rose but I want answers when we're gone."

I nod my head understanding her completely. "And you'll get them but right now is not the time. Right now we need to plan."

"Okay," Liss says slowly. "When are we leaving?"

"Tonight after school."

"Tonight?!" Lissa exclaims exasperated. "What about Andre? We can't just leave him!"

I stand up sorry falling across my face. "Andre will be fine Lissa. He has Adrian and Miss Karp."

"I can't believe you're just going to leave him Rose! That's not like you." Lissa exclaims.

I can feel the tears stinging in my eyes wanting to come out but I push them away putting up my walls. "Trust me Liss, nothing is going to be harder than leaving Andre behind, but look at it this way. We can't really bring him with us. He'll either die from not being in a hospital or we'll get caught because we have him. Andre's safe Lissa but if we stay here we won't be."

Defeat spreads across Lissa's face. "What about Adrian?"

I sigh knowing I'm going to take a lot of this leaving harder than Lissa will. "He'll be okay. He's stronger than you think besides if I know Adrian he'll find some way to find us." I'm pretty sure that someway is going to be through a spirit dream. "Mason and Eddie will be fine also. They have each other. And Aaron well its Aaron he's good at getting over things. Liss everyone will be fine."

"Okay," Lissa says quietly. "What's the plan?"

"So once we get out of the academy what do we do?" Lissa asks me as she brings her feet up to her chest.

"Well," I say. "If we're lucky we'll see a car and we can catch a ride with them the bus station. After that we probably need to take the bus to an airport and then fly somewhere. Where? I'm not sure yet. We'll figure that out when it gets here." Lissa nods her head slowly. "Don't pack to heavy just a backpack and a purse maybe. We'll need to travel light until we get to where we're going."

"Alright." Lissa leans to the side of her bed and opens her mini fridge pulling out two bottles of Fiji water. She hands one bottle to me and opens the other bottle taking a sip out of it. "Rose?" Lissa asks while I'm taking a drink. "Can we call it a night? I'm gonna need some sleep."

I smile softly. "Of course. I'll see you in the cafeteria. Just remember to say all of your goodbyes tomorrow." I lean across the bed and give Lissa a hug before clamoring off of her bed and heading towards her door. "Goodnight Lissa. I love you."

"I love you too Rose," Lissa says as I close the door behind me.

By the time I make it back to my room I'm exhausted. I fall onto my bed and I'm asleep almost instantly.

I'm woken up by the sound of knocking on my door and someone yelling. "Rose wake up! I need to tell you something. Get the hell out of bed and open your door!" I groan rolling over and slamming my pillow over my head to block out the pounding and the yelling. "My god Rose, I will break this door down!"

"Go away," I grumbled out sleepily but the pounding just continued. Finally I crawled out of bed in the same clothes that I had worn yesterday and swung my door open. "What the hell are you doing at my door this early in the morning on a Sunday morning?" I glare murderously at Adrian.

"Jeez, it's like 11:00 Rose but you know what, it can wait. The news I heard on Andre isn't that important." Adrian turns to walk away but I grab his wrist pulling him into my room.

I shut the door and look up at him hopeful. "What news on Andre? What happened is everything okay?" Adrian stands there silently with his arms crossed acting like he's mad I yelled at him earlier. "Adrian please?" I practically beg. It's amazing how just yesterday morning we weren't even talking and now we're right back to our old friendship.

Adrian sighs in defeat and a smile spreads across his face. "The hospital called me since you didn't answer your phone when they tried you but apparently Andre was squeezing his hand yesterday after you left."

It takes a second to sink in. "He's going to be okay?" I ask to just make sure my happiness and hope slowly building.

Adrian's smile widens. "Andre should come out of his coma soon Rose."

Hearing this I throw my arms around Adrian's neck pulling him into me for a hug. That's when it hits me and all my happiness fades away. Andre's coming out of his coma but I'm leaving.

Adrian notices the change in y hug and pulls back to look at me. "What's wrong?"

I can feel the tears pricking behind my eyes again but I blink to hold them in. "Nothing, can we go to the hospital?"

Adrian studies me for a few more minutes but doesn't question my answer to him even though he knows something's up. "I already called Alberta. She's waiting for you in the garage now. You just need to get dressed."

I cock my head to the side and look at him. "You're not coming?"

"I wasn't planning on it."

I point my finger and poke Adrian in the chest. "He's your best friend Adrian of course you're coming. Will you call Lissa though? She definitely needs to come."

"Of course," Adrian says grabbing his phone out of his back pocket.

As he talks to Lissa on the phone I pick out an outfit to change into. I decide to go with a pair of black leggings with a white tank top and a grey hoodie that says New York across the chest area. I put on my light brown leg warmers and my short Classic Chestnut Ugg boots. I pull my hair back into a messy bun on the top of my head and throw in a headband. Then I grab my black Rio Large Stud-Trim Marc Jacobs purse tossing my cell phone into the middle zipper.

"Ready?" I say turning to look at Adrian.

"Yep, Lissa just told me she's on her way to the garage so we'll meet her down there. Come on." Adrian pulls me by my arm and once I'm close to him he wraps his arm around my shoulder pulling me into him as we head out of my dorm.

Lissa's standing by Alberta an excited grin on her face. She looks just as thrown together as I do with a pair of dark wash skinny jeans, a t-shirt she bought when we went to Hawaii last year, her black North Face and her grey Bailey Button Uggs. Her hair is thrown into a ponytail with her bangs hanging loose in her face.

"Hurry up guys!" Liss yells when she sees us coming.

Before the words are even completely out of her mouth Adrian and I are running to the Toyota that her and Alberta are standing by. The minute we reach the car we're all climbing into it and in less than five minutes we're out of the school and on our way to the hospital.

"I can't believe he actually moved! I thought this was never going to happen," Lissa squeals. Adrian answers her back with as much enthusiasm as her. I on the other hand stare quietly out my window thinking about the way Andre's going to feel when he finally does get up and Lissa and I aren't here.

"Rose, are you okay?" I look away from the window at the sound of my name. Adrian's looking at me knowing there's something wrong but Lissa's the one that asked.

I try my hardest to put up the smile I've perfected for when people ask questions like this. "I'm great Liss. Andre's going to be okay!" Lissa seems to believe me and turns back towards the front.

Adrian leans across the seat to me. "No offense but you're not fooling me." I just stare blankly at him for a few minutes and then turn back towards the window.

Lissa goes back to Andre's room first. It pisses me off some because I'm the one that's been here every day waiting for something to tell me that he's going to be alright. She's only just started coming a few weeks ago and she still doesn't come every day. Although today I want as much time with Andre that I can get because who knows when or if I'm ever going to see him again.

Adrian, Alberta and I are sitting in the waiting room and I can't help the feeling of regret I'm feeling towards leaving Andre without any signs from me. "I'll be right back," I say standing up from beside Adrian and heading to the nurse station.

When I get to the window a nurse with pretty auburn hair smiles at me. "Can I help you?"

I smile weakly back at her saying, "Do you have any paper I can use and a pen I could borrow?"

The nurse looks around the little station and picks up a red pen and hands it to me. "There's some notebook paper over here. Let me go get that for you." She smiles at me again before walking away from the desk. She's back in less than five minutes with a notebook. "Here you go Sweetheart," she says handing me the notebook.

"Thank you," I say smiling politely at her.

As I walk back into the waiting room I look at the vacant seat beside Adrian that I had been sitting in. Adrian looks up at me with a confused look on his face. Deciding it would be better to sit alone to do what I'm going to do I walk to an empty seat on the other side of the waiting area. Adrian's eyes follow me until I sit down but he doesn't say anything or get up.

Once I'm seated I open up the notebook to the first page and start writing a letter to Andre. I feel like I've only been writing for a few minutes when Adrian sits beside me. I don't have to look up to know it's him. I can tell by the smell. I close the notebook trying not to look alarmed and then look up at him.

"What are you doing Rose?" He asks looking a little worried.

I look down at the notebook and then back up at Adrian. I open my mouth to say something when Lissa walks out of the doors. "You can go next. I'll be back there awhile." I point towards the doors Lissa just came out of.

Adrian takes one last glance at me and the notebook before standing up and heading towards the doors. He doesn't even bother to look back before going through them.

I watch as Lissa looks around the small room and I wonder if she's going to come sit by me. She shocks me by heading towards the wall where neither Alberta nor I are sitting. Liss sits down and for a minute she looks like she might burst into tears but then before my eyes, Lissa's eyes harden and she straightens up her back and just sits there almost like she's thinking.

I look back down at my notebook and turn to my letter to finish.

Finishing my letter I stand back up and tear it neatly out of the notebook and walk back towards the nurses' station. That same nurse with the auburn hair is there and when she sees me she smiles. "Thank you," I say handing her the notebook and pen.

The smile on the nurse's face stays there and I get the feeling that I can trust her. "You're welcome. Do you need anything else?" She asks taking the notebook from me.

I look down at the letter in my hand and then back up at the nurse. "Actually there is something." The nurse raises her eyebrows questioningly. I hand the notebook paper to her saying, "Is there any way you could give this to Andre Dragomir when he wakes up?"

The nurse takes the folded up paper from me. "Andre Dragomir? He's my personal patient. He's the main person I take care of. I presume you're the Rose huh?"

I smile slightly. "Well my name is Rose."

The friendly smile on the nurse turned into a loving smile. "Well just a few hours ago Andre mumbled something. At first I didn't understand what he was saying but then he said it again more clearly. He mumbled your name Rose. You're the one bringing him back. At least that's what I was always taught and what I've always believed. The first thing anyone says after almost dying is the one thing that brought that person back." The nurse looks down at the notebook paper. "Let me just put this in an envelope for you and I'll make sure Andre gets it the minute he wakes up." She smiles the same loving smile as she roots around for an envelope.

"Thanks," I say smiling softly and walking away. I can feel tears pricking my eyes and I'm not sure I'm going to be able to hold these ones back. Thankfully though Adrian walks out of the doors the minute I reach them. Without hesitating or waiting for Adrian to get the whole way into the room I push through the door and run to Andre's room as I feel the first tear fall from my eye.


	31. The Last Goodbye

**APOV (Adrian)**

"I'm gonna go that way Rose can come back Buddy. Something's up with her but I'm not sure what. I'm hoping that after seeing you she'll be better." I always feel ridiculous whenever I talk to Andre because he never responds, but I always believed that even while in a coma a person can hear what you're saying to them. I also believe that talking to people while they're in a coma is a way to help them come back which is why even though I feel ridiculous I still do it.

I stand up and head towards the door but stop just short of the handle. I turn back around and look at Andre's still form. "I'm sorry again Man for kissing Rose. I know I apologize every time I come here but I can't help it. I just feel awful about it. I would never intentionally do something that would hurt you especially kiss your girlfriend. I know you love her and I'm so sorry." With that said I turn back towards the door and leave.

I'm just making my way through the doors that lead to the waiting room when suddenly a small person pushes past me and a shock a dark brown hair flashes in front of my eyes. I turn back the way I just came out and see Rose running down the hall towards Andre's room.

As I turn back around toward the waiting room, I scan the seats looking for Lissa. She's not by Alberta and she's not by where Rose had been sitting when I went back to the room. She's by herself on the wall in between where Rose and Alberta were sitting. Lissa's looking at the door with a sad expression on her face. Her eyes meet mine and I know she's worried about Rose just like me. I take my time and walk slowly to where Lissa is sitting.

Lissa watches me as I cross the room as I sit down. Once I'm seated i turn towards Lissa. "I'm worried about her. She's not acting normal."

Lissa adverts her eyes from me looking towards the door that Rose disappeared through. "She's had a lot on her mind what with you two fighting and Andre here and her hanging around Crazy Karp all the time. I'm surprised she's stayed sane this long."

"Miss Karp is not crazy." That's the only thing I could come up with to say. I know Miss Karp better than a lot of people. She's most definitely not crazy she's just spirit induced. If we would ever tell Lissa about spirit she would understand as well but Rose hasn't told her anything yet and she won't let me.

Lissa just looks at me when I say that. "What?" I ask exasperated. "She's not crazy!" Lissa gives me a doubtful look. "Okay so she's not one hundred percent perfect but who the hell is Lissa? What about Rose though? That's who we're supposed to be talking about."

Again Lissa adverts her eyes. "Listen Adrian I don't know what's up with Rose. I haven't talked to her in a while about anything real personal. She's been focused soully on Andre. I feel awful because she's been more focused on him than I have and he's my own brother! Adrian how is it possible that I can't even look at him and not think of how messed up my family is now?"

I lay my hand comfortingly on Lissa's shoulder. "Lissa it's alright to feel like that especially considering he's the only family you have left. He's the one thing reminding you of what you lost, but you have Rose to help you through it and you have me. You're gonna be fine Liss. I promise." Lissa turns and looks at me as tears form in her eyes. I pull her in for a hug and hold her tightly against me. All talk of Rose and anything else is done for now, but I can't help but think _where the hell is Aaron when his girlfriend needs him most?_

**RPOV**

I make it to Andre's room before my tears consume me fully but just barely. The door just shuts behind me before I collapse to the ground in tears that I've been holding in.

How am I going to leave Andre? He's going to hate me. Am I really what brought him back? If so will it send him back into his coma when he finds out I'm not here? What's he going to think if he finds out about our baby? What if he remembers everything I told him? Oh god, why does this have to be so hard?

I stand up off the ground and wipe my face. I walk over to Andre's bed and lay beside him taking his hand into mine and rolling on my side so I can face him. I absent mindedly brush some of his hair off of his forehead.

"I'm so sorry I'm leaving you. I don't want to but it's for our miracle, our baby. I want our baby to be safe and I know you would too. That's the only reason I'm doing this. If I can I'll try to contact you but I'm not sure I'll be able to. I tried to explain everything in the letter I left you. Actually it's more like a small book but I had to tell you everything from spirit to Adrian to Lissa and Miss Karp. I left out somethings that are better off said in person. I'm leaving Adrian a letter as well telling him to visit me in a dream when you wake up. I'm going to call the hospital so I can talk to you. I can't have the academy tracing my call. Don't bother with my cell phone. I'm leaving it at the school, writing down my important numbers and keeping them close at hand. I'll take my pictures so I'll have them to look at and I'll have my necklace." My fingers skim my neck as they take my necklace into my hands.

"I love you so much Andre you have no idea. Leaving you is going to be the hardest thing I have ever and will ever have to do." I kiss Andre's forehead and fall silent leaning my head on his shoulders just feeling comfort from laying here with him even though he's not moving.

I don't know how long I've been laying here. I think I dozed off for an hour or two. I'm woken up though by the door to Andre's room opening. "Rose?"

I look towards the door and it's the nurse with the auburn hair. She's looking at me with sad eyes. "I just have to check on him really quick. You don't have to move or anything. I just wanted to let you know." The nurse walks into the room and heads to Andre's side where I'm not laying.

I close my eyes again just relaxing into Andre like I've always done. I must doze off again before the nurse leaves because I don't remember hearing her leave and the next time I'm woken up it's Alberta coming into the room.

"Rose?" I open my eyes. "I need to get Adrian and Vasilissa back to the academy. would you like me to come back and get you or do you want to come back now?"

I look from Alberta's sorrow filled eyes to Andre's unmovable features. "I just need a few more minutes. Take Lissa and Adrian to the car. I'll be right out." Alberta nods her head once and heads back out the door.

I sit up a little in the bed so I can look full on at Andre. "I'll see you soon Andre. Don't forget my letter and that I love you. I always will no matter where I'm going or where I'm at." I kiss Andre's forehead again and a tear escapes my eyes landing on his closed eyelid. I wipe it away with my hand that's not holding his. "We love you Ray Ray, me and our little baby, our little miracle." And that's when I felt it, the squeeze. It was light but I felt it. I squeeze Andre's hand back and it happened again only this time harder.

And just as I was about to let go and leave that's when I heard it. It was faint but I hear it. "Rose." It gave me the hope and the courage I needed to leave tonight. I knew Andre was going to be okay. He had Adrian and he had Miss Karp. He also had my letter explaining things to him. And when he woke up he'd have my voice even if it is just for a little while.

When I walk through the waiting room, detour away from the door to the nurse's station. When I see the nurse with the auburn hair I say, "Please don't forget to give him that letter."

The nurse looks up at me and I can see the confusion in her eyes, but instead of asking me about it she just nods her head and smiles sadly. "I most definitely will not forget Sweetheart. I have it pinned on my corkboard right here so I won't."

I smile softly at the nurse. "Thanks," I say before heading towards the elevator that will take me to the Toyota.

When I reach the car, Lissa Adrian and Alberta are all standing around the outside waiting for me. Lissa is looking at me with sad eyes. Alberta is looking at e defeated. I know she wishes she could help me somehow but she knows there's nothing she can do. And Adrian is looking at me with so many emotions flashing across his face that I can't even comprehend half of them.

I don't even bother saying anything to any of them I just head towards the other side of the car and start climbing into the back seat. I stop though when I notice that Lissa and Adrian are both getting into the back seat as well leaving the front seat open for me.

Once I'm in the front seat I buckle my seat belt and sink into the seat bringing my knees up to my chin and resting my head against the window. No body says anything on the ride home and that doesn't bother me one bit. What does bother me though is the nervous and sympathetic looks everyone keeps giving me. They're trying to be secretive about it so I don't know but they're not really good at hiding.

The minute the Toyota is parked in the garage I clammer out of the car and make my way to my room so i can start my letter for Adrian. I don't get very far though before Adrian catches up with me. "Rose, hey wait up." I don't bother stopping because I know he'll just run to catch up with me anyways. "Lissa and I are headed to the cafeteria to see if they have any leftovers from lunch. Do you want to come along?" I shake my head as an answer. "Are you sure? You didn't have breakfast Rose. You need something to eat."

"I'm fine Adrian really. I'm not hungry."

Adrian doesn't take that as an answer though. "Alright, I'll bring you something after Lissa and I eat okay?"

I start to tell him to not even bother but I don't want to leave him and us have a rocky relationship so instead I say, "Thanks, that would be great."

I can see Adrian smile out of the corner of my eye. "Great, I'll see you in a little bit Rose." I can tell he wants to say something else but he doesn't instead he just turns around and heads back the way we just came.

The first thing I do when I reach my room is sit down at my desk and write Adrian that letter. I don't want him walking in while I'm in the middle of writing it. That'll just basically give me away. Adrian's letter isn't as long as Andre's but it's not real short either.

After I write Adrian's letter I start packing a few things into my Victoria's Secret _PINK_ backpack. The backpack is in Aztec print and it has one big pocket in the middle and two little pockets on the side and on small pocket on the front.

I throw that onto my bed as I head to my closet. I toss a pair of dark wash skinny jean capris with frays all down the front of them over my head and onto my floor, along two of my hoodies, one zip of hoodie, and a pair of light wash skinny jeans.

I make a mental note to wear shoes that will match everything. I pick all of those clothes up off the floor and fold them so they fit into my backpack. I fit in both pairs of jeans and the zip up hoodie fine but I can't fit either of the hoodies let alone two. Looks like I'm going to have to bring a purse like I told Lissa she could.

I walk back over to my closet and grab my big white Louis Vuitton bag. I shove my one hoodie into it but toss the other one onto my bubble chair. I then head to my dresser and grab a couple hand fulls of underwear and a couple sports bras along with a couple plain tank tops.

I put the tanks and sports bras into my Victoria's Secret bag and my underwear into my Louis Vuitton bag. I also toss a few pictures into my Vuitton bag and the paper that I wrote numbers on that I might need sometime. That's all I have room to pack so hopefully that'll be enough until we get somewhere where we can go shopping.

Just then there's a quick knock on my door before it's pushed up and Adrian walks in. Thankfully just before he walked in I had just enough time to slide his letter into one of the draws in my desk.

"I brought doughnuts," Adrian says holding a box up and out towards me. He looks questioningly at my two bags. "Going somewhere?" he asks as I lay them on the floor so he can sit down on the bed.

I take the box of doughnuts from him and take a bite out of a glazed one before answering. "I'm spending the night at Lissa's tonight." Adrian nods his head in understanding. "So I'm assuming they had leftovers?"

Adrian leans back on my bed with his hands behind his head. "Of course they had leftovers all though these doughnuts are the only thing you would have eaten." I take another bite of my doughnut before deciding to devour the whole thing in less than two seconds. "Well at least I know they're good." Adrian laughs. I chuckle as I grab another doughnut and take a bite out of it. "Are you doing any better?" Adrian asks looking at me concerned.

"A little, I heard him say my name." I say to Adrian around a mouth full of fried dough.

Realization crosses Adrian's face for a second. "Seriously?" he asks in disbelief and that's when I realize he thinks that's why I was so weird after our visit.

"Yeah, it wasn't until I was leaving but I heard it and it gave me hope. He's definitely coming back to us Adrian." A smile spreads across my face and it stays there's because I'm seriously happy just knowing that Andre is going to be okay even though I am leaving.

Just then there's a knock on my door. Adrian and I look at each other. I'm not expecting anyone so who's at my door. It's not Lissa. She would just walk in. I walk over to my door pulling it open. Standing there is Jesse. "Jesse? Hey, what are you doing here?"

"Um," Jesse stutters as he spots Adrian on my bed. "I heard about Andre." Jesse looks over my shoulder at Adrian again. "I'll just come back later." Before I get a chance to even tell Jesse to stay he's already down the hall and getting ready to descend the stairs.

I close the door turning around and looking at Adrian. He's looking at me with and expression that I'm assuming matches my own. That was weird. "Why did he keep looking at me like that?" Adrian asks.

I look over my shoulder at my closed door. "I have no idea," I reply turning back around to look at Adrian.

Just then my phone beeps signaling I have a text. I pick up my Marc Jacob's bag that I took to the hospital with me and root around in the middle zipper for my cell phone. I never took it out when we got back.

**Come help** It's a text from Lissa. I can only imagine what she needs help with.

**With? Im with Adrian rite now** I text back. I don't expect a reply so soon because Lissa's not real good with replying to anyone but I get a message almost instantly.

**Stuff just come** Well she's real descriptive.

**B there in a few** I send back.

I look up at Adrian and a sadness washes over me because I'll be leaving him. I keep trying to make it easier by telling myself that he can come to my dreams. It helps sometimes but other times I just feel empty. "I have to go. Lissa needs my help with something."

Adrian raises one of his eyebrows at me. "With what? Maybe I can help."

Just then my phone beeps again. I look at the text. **Btws no Adrian**

I look back up at Adrian and hold up my phone. "Sorry no Adrian allowed. Besides I don't even know what I'm helping her with."

Adrian sighs. "Well then I guess I'll just go sit lonely in my room because my friends don't want my help."

I smile at Adrian. "Go hang out with Aaron or Mason and Eddie. Aren't you and Christian still friends? Go hang out wiht him."

Adrian and I start making our way out of the dorm rooms. "Fine, I'll go hang out with Christian but feel free to text or call me when you and Liss are done. I won't mind leaving him for you."

I smile and wrap my arms around Adrian's waist pulling him into me for a hug. Adrian wraps his one arm around my shoulder pulling me into him as we make our way towards Lissa's dorm.

When we reach Lissa's dorm Adrian and I split. I head into the building and he heads towards the Moroi guys dorm building. "I'll call you later Adrian."

"I'll be holding you to the Little Dhampir!" Adrian yells back as he heads farther away.

I reach Lissa's room and walk in. I have to double check that I'm in the right room because it's a mess. There's clothes and bags and shoes everywhere. "Lissa what the hell happened in here?"

Lissa's sitting on her floor her knees pulled up to her and her head on her knees and her arms pulling her legs in tightly to her. She looks up at me and it's almost like she's going to cry. "I can't pack Rose. I either have too much stuff or I feel like I'm not packing enough. I don't know what bags I should pack them in and I don't even know what type of clothes to pack!"

I walk over to Lissa and bend down in front of her. I place my hands on her shoulders. "Why don't you go take a shower. I'll pack your clothes for you."

"Are you sure?" Lissa asks looking hopeful.

"Absolutely, now go shower. I'll take clothes into the bathroom for you to put on when you get out. Take all the time you need." I stand up and stretch a hand out. Lissa takes it and I help her up and then push her lightly towards the bathroom door. Lissa disappears through the door and I get to work cleaning her room and packing her clothes.

I pick up Lissa's Vera Bradley campus backpack in the Tutti Frutti pattern and set it on her bed. I then pick up a pair of her dark wash skinny jeans, and another pair of dark wash skinny jeans and throw them both on her bed. I grab a pair of her yoga pants and throw them on the bed as well. Along with a few tank tops, two zip up hoodies and a yoga half zip sweatshirt. I go to her dresser and pull out a handful of underwear and two bras and a couple pairs of socks. I toss those onto her bed.

Before I put anything into her backpack, I go to her closet to get clothes for her to wear now. I grab a plain white tank top and her red Braves pull over hoodie. I then walk to her dresser and grab a pair of black leggings, underwear, a bra and a pair of socks. I put them in a neat pile and then take them to the bathroom and set them on the toilet.

I go back to Lissa's closet to find her a pair of shoes that will go with what she's going to put on and what she's going to be wearing the next few days. I decide to go with her classic chestnut Ugg boots.

Once I have her shoes picked out I start to put her clothes into her backpack. Lucky for Lissa her clothes fit into the backpack with only one seatshirt not fitting so she's not going to need a very big purse.

I root around in her closet until I find her black studded Marc Jacob's bag. I fold the sweatshirt and put it into the purse. I set the purse next to her backpack on her bed. I pick up the rest of the clothes that are on the floor and put them away.

When I'm done Lissa's still in the shower. "Liss?" I say peaking my head through the door.

Lissa sticks her head out of the shower. "I packed your bag. It's sitting on your bed with your purse. I'm going to get my own shower. When your done you can come to my room. Adrian'll probably be there. Aaron can come too. Oh and pack anything else you want into your purse but don't make it heavy and no cell phone. We don't want them tracking us."

Lissa nods her head slowly. "Okay. I'll be over later with Aaron. Why don't you call Mason and Eddie and have them come too? That way we're all together before we disappear."

I smile softly at Lissa. "I'll do that. See you in a little bit Liss."

After I finished my shower I called Adrian and told him I was back. Now I'm wrapped in my towel looking for something sensible I can wear. I have to keep in mind that it is the middle of winter outside though. I've had to keep that in mind the whole time I've picked out my outfits and Lissa's. I decide to go with a pair of my plain dark wash skinny jeans, a white tank top with a deep maroon pull over hoodie that says Harvard on the front of it. I throw that on and grab a pair of sock for my feet.

After I put on the socks I put some gel into my hair making it a little wavier than it would be if I just let it go. I grab my light brown leg warmers and my brown classic Uggs.

Almost right after I get dressed my door opens and Adrian walks in. "Hey Rose!"

"Hey Adrian," I say sitting down on my bubble chair. "Everyone's coming over." I start to say but just then my door opens again and Mason and Eddie walk into my room followed by Lissa and Aaron.

We all just sit around and talk something we haven't done in a while. We eat, and laugh and eat some more.

"Text me when you get back to your room and I'll be over." I say to Lissa as her and Aaron head out of my room. Lissa gives me a small smile before closing the door behind her as she leaves.

Not too long after her and Aaron leave Eddie and Mason decide they're going to leave too. With them I get up off the floor where we've all been laying and walk to the door with them. Before they leave I pull them both into tight hugs. At first no one thinks anything of it until the hug is longer than it probably should be. I had to hug them longer. It's the last time I'll see them. It's my goodbye hug.

They leave after I finish my hugs and it leaves just me and Adrian again. "Are you going to tell me what's up with you yet?" Adrian asks sitting up on the floor to look at me.

I try my hardest to play dumb. "What are you talking about? Nothing's up."

Adrian fixes me with an agitated look. "Fine don't tell me but Rose please tell me sometime soon. Seeing you like this is killing me."

I smile at Adrian and I hope it looks reassuring. "I'm fine Adrian really." Adrian just sighs but doesn't say anything else.

We sit there talking about random things for about an hour and a half when Lissa finally texts me that she's in her dorm. Adrian and I both stand up. I grab my bags from my floor. Adrian heads to the door and while his back is turned I quickly grab the letter I wrote for him and shove it into my purse.

It was a close call too because the second I turn back around to face Adrian, he's turning around to face me. Adrian smiles and holds his arm out signaling me to come on. I walk to his outstretched are and he wraps it around my shoulder pulling me into him.

We walk to the Moroi girls dorm building in silence. Once we're outside the door I turn to Adrian. I pull him into me for a hug and I tighten my grip around his neck. Adrian's grip around my waist tightens also. "You're a really great friend Adrian." I say still hugging him. "I love you." Adrian pulls away from me when I say this and he's studying me to see what's wrong.

He knows I love him as a brother but I never say it out loud. Adrian cocks his head to the side studying me. "What's wrong Rose?"

I smile holding tears back. Hopefully Adrian doesn't see them. "Nothing I just wanted you to know that. Don't forget." I wrap my arms around Adrian again pulling him back into a hug. When I pull away i have to blink a couple of times to keep the tears back. "Goodbye Adrian." I hug him one last time quickly and then head into the building before he can say anything else.

It's not until I'm in the stair case alone that I let a few tears fall from my eyes.


	32. She's Gone, He's Awake

**APOV (Adrian)**

Something is seriously up with Rose. Lissa noticed it but she's not bothering to ask about it. Although she might be talking to Rose about it tonight since she's staying at Lissa's.

I'm not going to force it out of Rose but I really wish she would tell me. I look over at Andre's bed from where I'm sitting on mine across the room. "I really wish you were here Man. Rose needs you." I say it out loud to no one but hoping someone hears me.

I sit on my bed just staring at Andre's empty bed thinking of Rose until well after the sun has risen. I check my phone for the time and it's 2:00 p. m. human time. Knowing that I'm gonna have to get up in a few hours for school, I crawl under my covers and try to sleep.

Right before I fall asleep I say a quick prayer, something I've been doing a lot lately since the accident.

I wake up with this weird feeling in my stomach like something's not right. Trying to ignore it the best I can I climb out of bed and get in the shower. After I'm dressed I debate on whether or not I should stop by Lissa's and walk to breakfast with them since I usually walk with Rose every morning.

I decide against it figuring I'll give them some more girl time. So I head to lunch send Rose a text just to make sure she's up because sometimes she over sleeps and she needs the wake up call, well text.

I make it to the cafeteria and through the line and I don't hear anything back from Rose. She's not in the cafe either and that weird feeling in my stomach worsens. I grab an extra doughnut for Rose so they don't run out and a doughnut for myself and head to our usual table to eat. Mason and Eddie are already there eating and they wave as I sit down.

I start eating my doughnut. After my second bite Aaron shows up at the table and sits down a worried expression on his face. He looks at me and asks, "Have you talked to Lissa or Rose?"

I stop mid-bite after he's asked the question. "No, why?"

Mason and Eddie turn to look at Aaron also. Aaron looks over his shoulder to the door. "I haven't heard from Lissa yet this morning. I was just wondering if you have."

The feeling gets even worse. "I'm sure they're fine. They were probably up really late and over slept." I smile trying to look reassuring even though on the inside I'm starting to freak out just like Aaron.

Mason and Eddie nod in agreement with me as they both take a bite of their cereal. "You're right. I shouldn't get this worried."Aaron says as he takes a bite of the granola bar I just noticed he was holding.

Rose and Lissa never show up during breakfast and I head to first period with Rose's doughnut still in my hand, leaving an extremely worried Aaron with Eddie.

I head into my first period class that I share with Rose and look around for her. She's not in here yet. Where the hell could she be? I keep the doughnut as I sit down and i set it down on my desk on the napkin it's wrapped in. The bell rings a few minutes later and still Rose hasn't shown up. Now I'm starting to worry even more and the weird feeling in my stomach is getting harder to ignore.

Rose doesn't show up at all first period and once the bell rings to signal the end of class I run out of the classroom tossing her doughnut into the garbage. I run all the way to Lissa's dorm and knock loudly when I reach it. No answer. I knock again and wait a minute but again there's no answer.

I twist the door knob and thankfully the door is unlocked. I push the door open and look frantically around the room. No one's here. Lissa's bed doesn't even look slept in. I check the bathroom and no one's in there either.

Now I'm starting to freak out on the outside and I'm pacing back and forth in front of Lissa's desk and that's when I see it. A letter...with my name on it...in Rose's hand writing.

I snatch the letter into my hand ripping the envelope open.

_ Dear Adrian,_

_ I'm sorry I worried you and I'm sorry you had to find this out this way. Lissa and I had to run, for a good reason. At least, I think it's for a good reason. I'd explain everything to you but it would take to many pages to do so. If you want a better explanation go see Miss Karp._

I pull my phone out of my pocket and dial Rose's number. As it's ringing I continue to read.

_ Don't bother calling my cell phone. I don't have it. Lissa doesn't have her's either. They're both in the top draw of Lissa's dresser._

Rose's phone goes to voicemail and I hang up putting my phone in my pocket and pulling open the top draw. Sitting there are Lissa's and Rose's cell phones just like Rose's letter said. I continue reading.

_You have no idea how hard this is for me. I'm leaving Andre before he even wakes up and I'm leaving you. I'm leaving both of you when I need you both probably the most. There's something I have to tell you but I can't write it in this letter. Visit me in a dream sometime soon and I'll tell you then._

_ I probably don't have the right to ask you any favors anymore since I'm gone but I need you to do this one really important favor. Dream walk with me when Andre wakes up. I need to know he's okay. Once I hear from you I plan on calling the hospital to talk to him even if it's just for a little while._

_ I left Andre a letter explaining everything. That's what I was doing at the hospital yesterday. Oh and by everything, I mean EVERYTHING. Spirit, Lissa, the reason we're gone, Jesse, Miss Karp, how much I love him, how much I'll miss him. I didn't tell him about the kiss. That's something I could never tell him in a letter. I plan on telling him when I call._

_ Adrian you're one of my best friends and I love you more than anything which is why you and Miss Karp are the only people I'm staying in contact with. But that's only possible if you promise not to tell any one. Adrian I need you to keep everything I tell you and everything we talk about to yourself unless I tell you otherwise. Miss Karp knows everything, more than you, so if you need to talk to someone, she's the person._

_ Well you're gonna show up soon and I don't want you barging in while I'm writing to you._

_ Remember Adrian, I love you so much._

_ Your Little Dhampir._

_ P.S. Will you tell Andre how much I love him too?_

It takes me a few minutes to process everything, but when I do I drop the letter and run as fast as I can.

"I need to talk to you!" I say barging into Miss Karp's classroom. All of her students look at me like I've lost my mind and I feel like I have but I don't give a damn what they think.

Miss Karp studies me for a second and then nods her head slowly turning her attention back to the class. "Class you guys and can a free period for the rest of class."

As the class cheers Miss Karp walks over to me looking somber. When she reaches me I point my finger at her and quietly yell, "Where the hell are Rose and Lissa and why the hell did they leave?"

Just then my cellphone rings and I pull it out of my pocket. I don't bother checking the caller ID before answering. "Hello?" I answer agitated.

"Adrian? Hi this is Shawna Andre's personal nurse." Hearing this my agitation subsides and is replaced with anxiety. The way my day is going this can't be good.

"Hello Shawna."

"I'm calling yu because Rose isn't answering her phone again and like I told you before you're the next person on the list." I start nodding my head as she talks. "I just wanted to tell you Andre woke up about thirty minutes ago. He's been in and out of sleep but he's up. If you see Rose will you tell her I gave him the letter she asked me too?"

My anxiety switches to joy. "Andre's awake?!"

I can hear the smile in Shawna's voice. "Yes and he keeps asking for you Adrian. I think you should get down here. Maybe bring Rose along with you." At the mention of Rose my joy sinks and I notice Shawna sounds hopeful almost like she knows Rose isn't here but she hopes she is.

"I'll be right there." I hang up the phone and focus back on Miss Karp. "We're not done talking but I have to go." With that I turn away and run to the guardian's building.

**RPOV**

"Rose where are we going to go after we leave here?" Lissa asks me as she sits down on the bed. Once we made it to an airport i decided we should go up to the lodge for the night in Colorado. We have clothes there and suitcases we can actually pack our clothes in.

I sit down beside Lissa sighing heavily. "I have no idea Liss but before we leave here I need to visit somewhere."

Lissa cocks her head to the side and looks at me questioningly. "Where could you possibly need to visit here in Colorado?"

I turn so I'm looking Lissa full on. "I think it's time I've explained everything to you."

"Wait? You're...you're pregnant?" Lissa asks eyes wide.

A small smile spreads across my face. "Yeah, Liss. You're gonna be an aunt."

"Rose, you're 15! You can't raise a baby especially since we just ran away! Maybe if we were still at the academy you could but not on your own!" Lissa starts listing off all the things I was worried about at first and my smile is slipping slowly off my face. "I can't believe you left Andre. You took _his_ baby, _his_ family away from him Rose!"

My mouth falls open and I just stare at Lissa as what she just said sinks in. Tears spring to my eyes, and I stand up off of Lissa's bed and walk calmly out of Lissa's room. A minute later I hear Lissa get off the bed and come after me. "Rose, I didn't mean it like that. Rose listen to me!" I just keep walking picking up my pace trying to make it to my own room. "Rose just stop!" This time I listen to her.

I stop and turn around looking her straight in the eyes as tears leak from mine I point my finger accusingly at her. "You're supposed to be my best friend. The person that's supposed to _be_ there for me! And if you don't remember, I left to keep you safe!" I turn back around and run through the halls.

I meant to go to my room but I end up in Andre's instead. I slam the door and lock the door after I'm in the room. Once the door is shut I lean up against it and slide to the floor pulling my knees into me, putting my face into my knees as I cry.

Once the tears stop, I stand up and double check the lock on the door. Then I pull one of Andre's t-shirts from his dresser and change into it. I pull another shirt out putting it up to my nose. It smells just like Andre and it makes me miss him even more. "I'm so sorry," I choke into the shirt. I put the shirt back into the dresser and slowly make my way to the bed.

After pulling back the comforter I climb in and pull it back up to my nose. Even his bed still smells like him. With the comfort of Andre's smell I fall asleep instantly. Almost just as instantly I feel myself being pulled into a spirit dream.

"Little Dhampir, finally! I've been trying to reach you for almost three hours!" I'm engulfed almost instantly in a hug. Adrian's familiar scent surrounds me and I sigh at the familiarity and love i feel coming from Adrian. Adrian pulls away from me and holds me by my shoulders and looks me over. "You had me so worried Rose! You have no idea."

"Adrian, I'm so sorry I didn't tell you but I couldn't." I shake my head back and forth as more tears come to my eyes. Even in my dreams it hurts to be away.

"Shh, Rose, it's okay." Adrian pulls me back into him and rubs my back soothingly. "By the way, I come baring great news."

This time I'm the one that pulls back. "What?"

Adrian wipes some of the tears off my face with his thumb before answering me. "Andre's awake." Adrian says this hesitantly like something's wrong.

"What's wrong?" I ask anxious and scared.

Adrian looks me over real quick. "Nothing's wrong, he's just pissed or well, I don't know. You know how Andre get. He read you're letter. I think you better call him. I think he's going to start a search party soon and he's still hooked up to IVs and morphine."

"I need to wake up. Adrian how do I wake up? Wake me up now!" I start to go a little bit insane but I need to call Andre. I need to explain everything to him. "He can't start a search party. We can't be found. Adrian how the fuck do I wake up?" I'm practically screaming now and I'm shaking frantically.

Adrian grabs me by the shoulders gripping me tightly. "Rose, calm down."

I shoot daggers at Adrian. "How am I supposed to calm down if I can't wake the fuck up so i can call Andre?"

Adrian's grip on my shoulders tightens. "The first thing to waking up is calming down. Rose calm down!" Adrian's voices rises and I shriek scared. Adrian never yells like that. "Good, now just concentrate on waking up," Adrian says once I'm finally calmed down.

"Concentrate on waking up? I don't want to meditate Adrian I want to wake up!" I start to get frantic again.

Adrian shakes me a little bit. "Rose just listen to me." I search Adrian's face for any signs saying he's lying. I can tell by his eyes though that he's being completely serious, so I close my eyes and concentrate on waking up. "Good." I hear Adrian say faintly and then suddenly I'm lying on a comfy bed wrapped in Andre's scent.

I sit up reaching to the night stand and grabbing the phone off the line. After hitting the on button I dial Adrian's cell number on restricted so they can't find us.

Adrian answers on the second ring. "Hello?"

I sigh with relief that he answered. "Adrian, it's me. Where's Andre?"

I hear some talking on the other end and the phone being switched from hand to hand. "Rose?"

"Andre?" I start crying all over again. I'm crying because I'm happy, because I'm sad, because I'm scared and heartbroken. "Andre is that really you?" I choke out in heavy breaths between sobs.

"Hey Marie, shhh, it's me. I'm fine. I'm worried about you but I'm fine."

I take a deep shaky breath. "I love you so much."

"I love you too Rose." I can hear his love in his voice.

"I...I need to tell you something." I stammer out. i need to tell him about the baby. He needs to know. "I," I start but I stop to catch my breath and gain some courage. "I um," I start again but Andre stops me.

"I know Rose. Adrian already told me." What does he mean Adrian already told him? How does Adrian know? "It's okay Rose. You were scared and he was there. He was the one comforting you all this time. I understand." What was he talking about? And then it hit me. He's talking about Adrian and me kissing.

"Yeah but that's not," I try to tell him again but again he interrupts me.

"Rose will you just tell me where you're at? I'm coming to get you."

I start shaking my head back and forth. "Andre you can't. Not only do you need to stay in the hospital but Lissa and I can't go back it's not safe. I told you that in the letter."

Andre's agitation comes out in his voice. "I know what the damn letter said Rose, but I don't care. If you're not safe I don't want you running around without protection!"

I bring my knees to my chest and hug them to me with my hand that's not holding the phone to my ears. "Andre please, Lissa already made me feel like an awful person tonight. I just need your support please." My voice sounds choked up and tears start to form in my eyes again. I'm starting to think it's the hormones from my pregnancy and not me. I've never cried this much.

I can hear a hand covering the receiver and muffled voices on the other end. A second later Andre's back on the phone all agitation gone replaced with worry. "Hey, Rose, I'm hear. I'm all the support you need and I'm always here for you. I just wish I could be _there_ with you."

"I love you so much," I choke out.

"I love you too Rose." Andre and I talk for two hours until I finally fall back asleep this time with a smile on my face.

I'm woken up by knocking on my door. At first I ignore it sinking deeper into the covers of the bed but then I remember I'm not at the academy. I bolt out of bed swinging my door open. "Is someone here? We have to hide! They can't take us back! We just got out!"

As I'm looking frantically around, Lissa looks at me calmly with a sadness hidden behind her eyes. "No, um, no one's here. I just wanted to tell you I'm sorry. Rose you're right. I'm your best friend I should have been there for you not talked down on you. When are we going to the hospital?"

My head stops looking around and I just stare at Liss. She stands up a little straighter lifting her chin up with a small smile on her face. My shoulders sag in relief and I pull Lissa into my tightly letting a smile spread across my face. "I'm sorry too Liss. I should have told you back at the academy." When I pull away I look down at myself and then at Lissa. Then nod my head once. "We'll leave for the hospital after we shower and change. Try to avoid the front room by all the windows. We don't want anyone to see us."

Lissa nods and heads down to her own room to shower and get ready.

After my shower I actually take my time to get ready. I blow dry my hair and curl it in big full curls and do my make-up. I put on a pair of extra dark skinny jeans, a plain white tank, with one of my favorite grey sweaters that hangs loosely because it's a size too big and it doesn't have buttons. I put on a pair or socks and then i put on my grey knit Uggs that are here at the house. Looking in the mirror I grab my maroon infinity scarf and wrap it around my neck loosely. I then grab my maroon beanie and put it on my head so it's on my head but also hanging loosely like you see a lot of photographers. I grab my white coach purse tossing my wallet into it.

After checking myself out in the mirror and am satisfied, I head down to Lissa's room and noticed she decided to actually take a little extra time to get ready also.

Her platinum blonde hair is spiral curled and she waterfall braided a headband into the front of her head. Her make-up is done like normal since she always has time for make-up. She has on a black and white striped long-sleeved scoop neck shirt, tucked into a flowy mesh high-waisted skirt with a light brown belt at the waistband. She has on black nylons underneath her skirt with a pair of black designer boots that come up above her knees with a four in heel. She also has a black cotton scarf on. She looks great. She's just turning around to look at me after she grabs her black Valentino purse.

"Holy mama. I don't think I've seen your hair like that since out trip to Venice last summer!" Lissa says looking me over.

I look Lissa over one more time. "I don't remember you ever wearing anything like this since our trip to Hollywood, right before school, when you thought you could get cute guys." I wink at her and we link arms as we head out of her room.

Lissa turns her head to look at me faking hurt. "Hey now! I did get cute guys thank you very much!"

"Are you sure it didn't have anything to do with me usually being in a bikini when the guys came up to us?" I ask laughing for real for the first time in a while.

"Shut up!" Lissa says slapping my arm. We hear a honk coming from outside of the house and I turn to Lissa fear rising in me. "It's just a cab. I called one so we wouldn't have to hitch hike the whole way to the hospital."

I turn back forward letting out a relieved sigh as we make our way out to the cab.

"Hello, can I help you?" One of the receptionist asks Lissa and me. Lissa and I are both looking around the hospital with a feeling of déjà vu. I don't know how I know that's what Lissa is feeling but I do.

I look at the lady behind the desk and smile. "Uh, yeah is Ren er Dr. Welsh here?"

The nurse scrunches her forehead in thought. "I'm not sure. Let me check. Do you have an appointment with him?"

"Yeah, I just got out of here last weekend and he told me to come back for a check up," I lie smoothly. Lissa is scrutinizing me the best she can without letting on that I'm actually lying.

The lady looks up at me smiles softly. "Oh second please. Let me just check the system."

Just then one of the swinging doors that leads back to the back room for the patients opens and Dr. Welsh walks out from the hallway. A sigh of relief washes through me when I see him. Now I don't have to lie as much as I thought I was going to have to.

"Dr. Welsh," I call out. Both him and the receptionist look up from what they're doing. When Ren sees me he smiles and walks right over.

"Hey, my miracle patient. What are you doing here?" He asks looking me over probably to check to make sure everything is alright.

The receptionist gives me a funny look when he asks why I'm here but it doesn't bother me. "I came for my check up like you told me to." I try to tell him with my eyes to go along with me.

Thankfully he does. "Ah, right, your check up. Come with me." I turn around and smile at Lissa as we follow him back through the doors he just came out of.

"So Rose, why are you really here?" Ren asks when we get into his office.

Lissa and I share a look. "I was wondering if you could do another sonogram. I haven't had one since I left here. I'd make an appointment but I don't want anyone finding out about it yet."

Ren nods his head slowly as he contemplates what I'm asking. "I suppose I can help you. I mean you were one of my favorite patients, you and your little miracle that is." I smile when he talks about my baby. I smile every time anyone talks about my baby but it's usually just me talking about it.

I jump up out of my chair and wrap my arms around his neck. "Thanks you so much! You don't know how much this means to me."

Ren chuckles as he hugs me back. "Well le's get you to a room so we can take a look."

"Like I said Rose, everything looks great. But I'm not sure you should go that long without another sonogram okay?" Dr. Welsh asks as the three of us make our way out of the hospital. Lissa and I to leave and Ren to take his lunch break with his wife.

I look up at him and smile. "I'll be sure to make an appointment as soon as we get to where we're headed."

Ren cocks up one of his eyebrows. "You're not staying here?"

Lissa and I both shake our heads. "No, we came to visit an aunt but we're leaving tonight."

Dr. Welsh's face turns slightly sad. "That's a shame. I kind of wanted to be the doctor that watched this miracle take place the whole way through."

I smile up at him softly. "Maybe after the baby's born we'll come visit."

"That sounds great," He says as we reach the parking lot. The cab is still waiting on us. We told him we'd pay extra if he waited. "Well Rose, it was great seeing you again. You look great. Take care, you too Lissa."

Lissa and I both wave as we head to the cab. "Thanks again Ren!" Ren waves one last time before Lissa and I climb into the cab.

"Okay are you ready?" I ask Lissa as we stand in the living room surrounded by all of our bags. We decided to pack more clothes than what we had. I packed my Vera Bradley 27" Spinner suitcase full of clothes along with my large Vera Bradley duffel which are both in the Plum Crazy print. I also have my Vera Bradley Mini Hipster crossbody with my money and credit cards.

Lissa packed her stuff in her Victoria's Secret Large Wheelie bag which is black and says "Love Pink" all over it and her grey studded Duffle also from Victoria's Secret. She also has her Coach Legacy Swingpack in the signature fabric Crossbody.

Lissa looks back at her cabin and sighs. "I suppose. Let's just get out of here." Lissa opens the front door and then we grab all of our bags and make our way to the cab. Once our bags are in the trunk we take off for the airport.

We make it to the airport with no problems. Once we're their its a different story. We need to decide where we want to go. "Let's go someplace warm for the winter and then move in the summer." I suggest as we look at all the destinations.

Lissa looks a little at the board and then turns to me. "Portland."

I look away from the board and at her with a confused expression. "Portland?"

"Yeah," Lissa says matter of factly. "I don't do good with sun so I don't want to go somewhere hot. What if we have to run? I can't do that. So lets go to Portland. They'll never look for us there."

I take a minute to think it over and the more I think about it the more reasonable it sound. "Okay, Portland it is."

When we're finally boarded on the plane is when I realize how exhausted I am. I'm out before the plane leaves the runway and just like I thought, I'm pulled into a spirit dream.


	33. Dreams, Apartments, Realizations

**RPOV**

Being pulled into this dream wasn't such a bad thing. I still hadn't gotten around to tell Adrian the one thing I need to tell him.

As I look around to find Adrian I notice we're standing in his dorm room back at the academy. He's lounging on his bed with his hands behind his head wearing a pair of designer jeans and a t-shirt. A smile spreads across his face when he sees me and I can't help but smile back. I've gone a whole day without seeing him once and it's been strange.

"Adrian, I'm glad you pulled me in. We still haven't finished-" I was cut off by someone saying my name behind me.

"Rose?" I knew that voice anywhere but I'm too afraid to turn around and look. I keep my face and eyes on Adrian as he studies me. Confusion spreads across his face and then disappointment. A hand touches my shoulder. "Rose please look at me."

"It didn't work," I hear Adrian say as I finally turn around and see a completely healthy Andre standing behind me.

Tears spring to my eyes as I look him over. The minute Andre sees the tears I'm pulled into him for a bone crushing hug. "Oh Rose, you have no idea how much I miss you."

"I miss you too," I choke out into Andre's shirt where I know I'm leaving wet marks from my tears.

Andre pulls me away from him and holds me out arms length away as he looks me up and down. "You're okay right? You're not hurt or anything?"

I smile and chuckle softly. "I'm fine Andre." I can see doubt swirling around in his eyes and I smile my most genuine smile. "Really." Andre takes one last look over my body before kissing my lips. It's almost like we're actually together and not in a dream.

We pull away from each other when we hear someone clearing their throat. I turn around remembering Adrian's laying there. "Sorry to interrupt but I do not want to see that."

Adrian smiles weakly and I remember dream walking with just me takes a lot of his energy and now there's two of us. I study Adrian with a worried expression very evident on my face. "Adrian how much energy is this taking from you? How much darkness is going to take you over when we wake up? I don't want you going on any of your drinking rampages."

Adrian looks between me and Andre and tries to smile without showing how weak he actually is. But I can see it in his eyes that he's lying to us. "It's just like with one person. Nothing bad is going to happen from this."

I just stare at Adrian giving him a look that says "I know you're lying." "Adrian tell me the truth. How much energy is this taking?"

Adrian sighs defeated knowing I know exactly how he's feeling. "Fine it's taking more out of me than I thought. With two people I can't keep the dream here for long."

I turn around and look at Andre. "This in't good for Adrian. He has to end it. It's for his own sanity. I love you so much." I stand up on my toes and kiss Andre's lips gently.

"I love you too Rose." Andre pulls me into another bone crushing hug and kisses the top of my head.

When I pull away I look at Andre and smile sadly. "I need to talk to Adrian so he has to just end the dream with you." I turn around and look at Adrian knowing that he knows what he's supposed to do. "Goodbye Andre. I love you so much."

"I love you too," Andre says before he disappears from my sight.

"Adrian you can't do that again." I say walking over and sitting beside Adrian on his bed. Adrian takes one of his arms out from behind his head and motions to the pillow beside him for me to lay down then he puts his arms back behind his head.

I lay down beside him and relax into the softness of the bed. "You should have seen him Rose. I had too. He was shriveling to nothing not knowing if you were okay." I turn my body so I'm on my side facing Adrian.

I study him quietly for a few minutes. "How are you doing Adrian?"

Adrian keeps his head straight and doesn't even bother to look at me. "I'm fine. A little stressed because I keep getting questioned by guardians but other than that I'm fine."

"Adrian," I say weakly. Thankfully he understands that I need him to face me. I study his face briefly before saying, "Now tell me how are you?"

Adrian sighs defeated knowing that he can't keep things from me. "I'll be okay. I'm not as bad as Andre but I still miss you like crazy. We spent everyday all day together Rose and now I don't even know if your okay. I try to save up as much energy as I can just so I can dream walk with you. And the guardians are going nuts. I burned the letter you wrote me. I couldn't let them find it. I've been trying my hardest to keep them from asking me any questions but I was always with you so they expect me to know something."

I can't help but feel guilty about all of this. It's my fault we're gone and it's my fault this is happening to Adrian. "I'm sorry."

Adrian looks at me with a confused expression. "Sorry for what?"

"For leaving. For putting you through all this. For making you use spirit more than you should have too."

Adrian cuts me off. "I talked to Miss Karp. Don't be sorry for anything. You needed to leave. Now what was it you had to talk to me about? I don't know how much longer I can keep this dream going. I used up so much energy bring Andre into it too."

Right, I need to get back on topic. "You have to promise me you won't tell anyone. Especially Andre even though what I'm about to tell you concerns Andre way more than anyone else. And I know I should tell him but I can't not since we left and I took his family with him."

Adrian sits up and looks at me with the most serious expression I have ever seen on Adrian. "What's wrong Rose?"

I sit up too and look down at my hands not able to meet Adrian's eyes as I tell him. "I'm pregnant."

"Rose," Adrian says but I don't look at him. He places one of his hands under my chin and lifts my face so I'm forced to look at him. When I do I can't help but feel so guilty again for what I've done. "Why aren't you telling Andre this? He should know he's having a baby."

"I know Adrian! But I can't tell him I'm pregnant and not come back to the academy. DO you know how much that will break his heart? I took his only living family away from him and now I'm taking his own family that he created away from him. How do you think he'd take that. I'll tell you far worse than him not knowing and just thinking he's lost me and Lissa." The dream starts to fade away. "What? What's happening?" I ask looking around.

Adrian looks at me with sad eyes. "You must be waking up. I'm not ending the dream because this is something I think we should definitely talk about, but don't worry I won't tell Andre. Not yet at least."

"Thank you Adrian." I pull in into a hug just as the dream fades completely.

"Rose wake up. We've landed." Lissa's shaking my shoulder gently. As I look her over I can tell that she's just as exhausted as I still feel.

"Why don't we get off this plane and find a hotel? We both need sleep and then we'll start looking for houses tomorrow." I say as I unbuckle and stand up. Lissa follows me and we make our way off the plane and to a cab with our bags.

We check into a nice hotel and Lissa falls asleep only minutes after we've walked into the room.

I decide to take a shower before I go to sleep. While I'm in the shower I start thinking about everything. How I'm not telling Andre about the baby. How I've hurt almost everyone of my friends for leaving. How hurt Adrian is. How hurt Andre is. How much Adrian's being hounded because of me. How Miss Karp won't tell me anything else except that we're all in danger.

After a while I sit down in the tub as all of these thoughts take over my body leaving me unable to hardly stand. I pull my knees into my chest and hug them tightly as I let the water pouring from the shower spicket hit my face. I can feel the heavy tears as they flow from my eyes as I cry.

I climb out of the shower/tub an hour and a half later feeling more drained then ever.

Once I'm dressed in a pair of yoga pants and one of Andre's t-shirts I crawl into my bed. My hair is still wet from the shower because I didn't feel like blow drying it. I'm to exhausted. I fall asleep seconds later with Andre's scent wafting up into my nose.

I sleep a dreamless sleep thank god because Adrian needs his rest as well.

I wake up with the smell of Andre still lingering in my nose. I hear a bag rattling and I open my eyes slowly looking around the hotel room. Lissa's sitting at the small table with a Starbuck's bag sitting in front of her along with two frappe's and a giant cinnamon roll.

I take a second to look Lissa over. She's showered and she has a light layer of make up on. She also doesn't look exhausted anymore. She has on a pair of Victoria's Secret yoga pants with a slouchy designer sweater that's cream with a blue anchor on the front. She also has on her short grey Bailey Button Ugg boots with her yoga pants messily tucked into them. Lissa's hair is pulled back into a loose messy ponytail.

I watch as she take a bite out of the cinnamon roll that's sitting on the table. I climb our of bed pulling my own hair back into a messy ponytail and crossing my arms. I sit in the seat across from Lissa. She looks up at me and smiles softly before handing me the Starbuck's bag and one of the frappes. "I got us some breakfast."

I look into the bag and my mouth instantly starts watering when I see there's another cinnamon roll along with a chocolate chip muffin and some butter. "Thanks," I say taking a sip from my caramel frappe.

Lissa nods but doesn't say anything as we both eat.

"So when are we going to find you a doctor?" Lissa asks from beside me. We're laying on my bed with a laptop we brought with us looking for apartments for rent.

Still scrolling through the screen I answer. "Probably not until I get us an apartment and get us into school. We can't just let school fall away from either of us. We'll be dumb as rocks and won't ever get a job."

"Oooh, hey look, here's one. Two bedroom apartment." Liss says getting excited.

"Lissa it says it's already occupied by someone. So we'd have to share." I say clicking on the link anyways to check out the apartment.

It's actually really nice. The free bedroom comes already furnished with a king bed and a dresser and it has a big enough closet for two people. "Oh come on Rose. Sharing a room will be fun! Besides look at it this way. We don't have to buy any furniture. It comes furnished." I can feel excitement coming from somewhere inside of me but i know it's not me feeling it.

"We'll keep looking for a little bit and if we don't find anything we'll come back to this one." The excitement disappears and is replaced by disappointment. Now I know these aren't my feelings. What the heck is going on?

"Rose, are you okay?" Lissa's concern snaps me back to reality.

"Oh, um, yeah I'm fine. Let's just check out this apartment." I shake my head to clear my thoughts and that's when I realize the excitements back replacing the disappointment again.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Lissa asks looking at me worried.

I smile at her hiding my confusion. "I'm fine really. Just still a little tired." I look at the clock that's sitting on the night stand between the two beds. It's 11:00 p.m. human time which is the schedule Lissa and I need to start following. I fall back on my bed covering my eyes with my arm. "You do know we're going to have to change to human schedules right Liss?"

I hear Lissa sigh and feel her lay back on my bed beside me. "I know. It's going to be hard the first few days but I guess we're gonna have to try." I can faintly hear her talking now as I slowly drift off into oblivion.

"Mmm," I mumble back in my sleepy state.

Lissa must notice I'm falling asleep because she says, "Goodnight Rose. I love you."

The last thing I remember is thinking "Man I really need some blood." And then thinking that that sounds a lot like Lissa's voice.


End file.
